Besoin
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Se déroule environ une semaine après les évènements du livre 9, Bel et Bien Mort. Commence par expliquer pourquoi Eric n'a pas été en mesure de libérer Sookie des fées rebelles et continue ensuite son bonhomme de chemin! M plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **sheba6086

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à sheba6086. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 1 -<strong>

Sookie inspira brusquement en sentant une douleur vive dans sa jambe. Elle tomba au sol et ses mains agrippèrent instinctivement son mollet droit, comme si le toucher ferait disparaître la douleur.

Amelia fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes, avec une inquiétude sincère marquée sur le visage et dans la voix. "Oh, Sookie! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Ça avait été une lente après-midi chez Merlotte's. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de rush à midi, et le peu de gens qui étaient venus étaient déjà repartis depuis longtemps. Trois tables seulement étaient occupées et vu que les clients avaient eu toute l'attention de deux serveuses, ils n'avaient besoin de rien.

Les yeux d'Amelia se posèrent sur les mains de Sookie. Elles agrippaient un gros pansement blanc qui, Amelia le savait, recouvrait une longue rangée de point de suture.

"Je pensais que c'était presque guéri?" demanda Amelia.

Sookie releva la tête vers elle. "Ça l'est," réussit-elle à dire. Elle allait pleurer. Elle pouvait le sentir. La douleur était...elle avait...disparu. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, elle avait disparu. Dans les tréfonds de son cerveau, elle entendit une voix mais ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

"C'est parti," chuchota-t-elle en retirant ses mains pour regarder son mollet qui était certes blessé, mais définitivement pas douloureux.

"Qu'est-ce qui est parti, Sookie?" demanda Amelia, clairement confuse.

"La douleur," répondit Sookie. Elle tendit une main et Amelia l'aida à se relever.

Amelia se pencha et attrapa un torchon pour commencer à nettoyer distraitement le bar, dans une tentative de sembler occupée alors qu'elle attendait que sa curiosité soit satisfaite.

"Que s'est-il passé? Tu t'es cognée dans quelque chose?"

Sookie pouvait entendait la curiosité d'Amelia aussi clairement que si elle lui avait posé dix mille questions à la fois. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle voulait connaître tous les détails gores de sa séance de torture, mais Sookie n'était pas prête à entré dans ce genre de détails. _Si jamais je commence_, songea sombrement Sookie, _elle_ _ne s'arrêtera jamais_.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il vient de se passer," répondit-elle. "J'allais aller chercher du sel pour remplir les salières quand soudainement, Eric..."

Sookie se figea. Le nom d'Eric flotta dans l'air entre elles.

"Eric?" demanda la voix abasourdie d'Amelia.

"Eric," dit doucement la petite voix qui provenait des tréfonds de son cerveau.

Puis elle entendit une autre voix, une sorte d'animal. Ses cris étaient assourdissants. Sookie plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et regarda autour d'elle avec panique.

La seule chose que Sookie vit fut la réaction d'Amelia, qui n'aurait pas semblé plus surprise si des ailes étaient soudainement poussées dans le dos de Sookie et qu'elle avait commencé à voler autour de la pièce.

"Sookie! Assieds-toi," demanda Amelia avec insistance. "Laisse-moi aller te chercher un peu d'eau." Elle commença à se diriger vers le bar, mais Sookie la retint par le poignet.

"Non," dit Sookie.

"Eric!" insista la petite voix avec panique.

Un autre cri que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre résonna. L'animal avait mal. Mais ce n'était pas un animal. C'était...il était...elle le vit...il criait et agrippait son ventre.

Sookie l'imita. Elle agrippa son ventre et se rappela à quel point Machin Un et Machin Deux s'étaient amusés avec la chair tendre de son ventre. Puis elle baissa les yeux et vit que sa main gauche recouvrait l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Un cadeau laissé par les dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs de Machin Deux.

Sookie regarda ses mains. Que se passait-il? C'était comme si quelqu'un avait jeté les pièces d'un puzzle dans son esprit et que si elle se concentrait juste assez, elle pourrait les emboîter et tout s'expliquerait.

Amelia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sookie mais Sookie la repoussa distraitement. "Je vais bien," dit-elle.

"ERIC!" lui cria la voix.

Le puzzle s'assembla.

Sookie sauta sur ses pieds. "Couvre-moi, Amelia," dit-elle en enlevant son tablier pour le jeter sur le bar. "Je dois partir. Maintenant."

"Sookie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" lui demanda Amelia d'une voix suppliante.

"C'est Eric!" cria-t-elle, choquée par le désespoir bien audible dans sa voix. Elle courut hors de Merlotte's jusqu'à sa voiture.

Elle fut surprise par le soleil éblouissant de fin d'après-midi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Eric se faisait torturer. Elle le savait, avec autant de certitude qu'elle savait son propre nom. Il était prisonnier et il se faisait torturé par quelqu'un qui avait entendu parler des tortures qu'elle avait subit, parce qu'il recevait exactement les mêmes blessures qu'elle.

Mais il faisait encore jour? Il restait au moins une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Alors qu'elle roulait à toute vitesse vers l'autoroute, une autre pièce du puzzle s'emboîta. L'assaillant d'Eric n'était pas un vampire.

L'esprit de Sookie s'emballa alors qu'elle roulait vers Shreveport. Une fois, elle faillit presque faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire contre quelqu'un qui était assez fort pour maîtriser Eric. Mais elle repoussa cette pensée aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ferait quelque chose. Elle le devait. Après tout, d'une certaine façon, c'était sa faute, n'est-ce pas? Quiconque qui torturait Eric utilisait ce qui lui était arrivé à elle contre lui.

Occasionnellement, elle ressentait des élancements là où Machin Un et Machin Deux l'avait blessé. _Eric_, songea-t-elle avec impuissance. _J'arrive._

"Pourquoi?" lui demanda une voix.

Ce n'était pas la voix qui avait crié le nom d'Eric avant. Non. Cette voix semblait irritée, exigeante...jalouse, peut-être. "Pourquoi?" répéta la voix.

Des arbres, des champs et des panneaux de signalisation passaient à toute vitesse devant ses yeux alors qu'elle continuait à roulait vers sa destination.

"Il a besoin de moi," chuchota Sookie à voix haute.

"Vraiment?" demanda la voix avec incrédulité. "Pour quoi?"

"Fous-moi la paix!" cria-t-elle au ciel. Elle sentit une larme brûlante rouler sur sa joue. "Je dois le trouver! Je dois aller à Fangtasia!"

Mais, alors qu'elle était sur le point de prendre la sortie menant à Fangtasia, quelque chose l'empêcha de tourner. _Non,_ pensa-t-elle. Pas à Fangtasia. Il ne serait pas là avant le coucher du soleil. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne lui était pas venu une seule fois à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de là où elle devrait aller.

Elle pouvait sentir les prémices d'une crise de panique gonfler en elle. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle devait le trouver.

Elle prit la sortie suivante et s'arrêta sur le parking d'une station essence. Elle regarda les gens qui faisaient le plein et qui entraient et sortaient de la station. Ils vivaient leur vie alors qu'un vampire millénaire était torturé, peut-être à mort, dans leur ville. Le guerrier Viking...le magnifique et puissant Sherriff de la Zone 5...Eric...son Eric.

Son Eric? Ben, il faisait partie d'elle maintenant. Le lien de sang s'en était assuré. Avec toutes les petites morsures qu'ils avaient partagé au lit, en plus de leurs échanges plus importants, Sookie avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où leur sang s'était mélangé. Mais elle était certaine que si elle demandait à Eric, il pourrait non seulement lui donner le compte exacte, mais il pourrait aussi lui donner le volume de sang qu'ils avaient échangé.

Alors que son esprit retournait à nouveau vers Eric, sa tête se tourna brusquement vers la droite. Elle avait entendu son hurlement de douleur. Elle laissa une trace de pneus sur le parking lorsqu'elle repartit à toute vitesse.

Elle fit de son mieux pour se détendre pour pouvoir se concentrer. Elle concentra ses pensées sur Eric. Elle le vit couvert de sang. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude d'avoir du sang sur lui, et elle l'avait déjà couvert de sang d'autres personnes plus d'une fois, mais cette vision d'Eric, couvert de son propre sang (et bien que ce ne soit qu'un fragment de son imagination) lui était presque insupportable.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un quartier aux pelouses bien entretenues, où traînait parfois un tricycle d'enfant, elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux.

Cette fois-çi, elle ne les retint pas. Elle n'essaya même. Ça lui demanderait bien trop d'effort.

A travers ses sanglots, elle le sentait. Elle savait qu'elle y était presque. Elle se gara dans la rue et coupa le contact. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration...là...droit devant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sortit de la voiture et commença à marcher. Alors qu'elle passait la troisième maison, elle commença à accélérer.

Elle courrait à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la maison à deux étages en briques grises qui était située un peu en retrait des autres. La pelouse était entourée par une haie taillée au millimètre près et de chaque côté de l'allée menant à la maison s'alignaient des rosiers qui s'évasaient autour de la maison.

Sookie courut jusqu'à la porte et tambourina furieusement. Bien sûr, personne ne répondit.

"Eric?" appela-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle cria, "ERIC!" Elle regarda le ciel. Le soleil se couchait. Elle tambourina à la porte de toutes ses forces. "ERIC!"

Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Quiconque étant là-dedans avec Eric avait arrêté de le torturer. Ils avaient dû l'entendre.

"Eric! Laisse-moi entrer!" hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle commença à regarder tout autour d'elle pour voir si elle pourrait jeter quelque chose dans la fenêtre. Elle remarqua les rangées de briques délimitant les rangées de rosiers. Elle se pencha et arracha une des briques.

Alors qu'elle levait le bras, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par arrière. Elle se jeta sur le côté de toutes ses forces et réussit à se libérer, mais elle tomba au sol. Elle atterrit sur les fesses avec un bruit étouffé et releva la tête pour voir son assaillant.

"Vous êtes dingue?" aboya l'homme. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Un vampire vit dans cette maison. Vous allez l'énerver et il va tous nous tuer!"

"Eric," s'étrangla Sookie.

L'homme avait l'air furieux. "Je n'ai aucune idée de son nom, mais vous feriez mieux de vous bouger les fesses et de partir d'ici rapidement."

"Eric Northman," dit l'intéressé, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Eric était apparu de nulle part. Il tendit la main pour aider Sookie à se relever. "Et ses fesses sont exactement là où elles devraient être." Une fois qu'elle fut debout, Eric porta sa main à ses lèvres et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. Sookie ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder fixement.

Il semblait être en parfaite santé. Plus parfait que n'importe quel homme devrait l'être, pied nu au milieu de son allée. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en soie grise et une robe de chambre en soie noire ouverte dont la ceinture pendait à ses genoux.

Eric regarda l'homme qui se tenait sur sa pelouse. L'homme qui venait juste d'échapper à la mort, et ce, uniquement parce qu'Eric pouvait voir que Sookie n'était pas blessée. "Mr. Lindsay? C'est ça?"

"O-oui," bégaya l'homme. Sa colère envers Sookie avait disparu au profit de sa peur d'Eric.

Eric fit un large sourire à Mr. Lindsay. Il semblait être très amusé par cette situation. "Permettez de vous présenter mon épouse..."

De la main gauche, Eric fit un large geste vers Sookie. Il tendit ensuite sa main droite, qui tenait toujours la main gauche de Sookie, vers Mr. Lindsay. "Lady Northman," dit Eric d'une voix autoritaire.

"Ma chérie, voici notre voisin, Mr. Lindsay," dit Eric à Sookie avant de hocher rapidement la tête en direction du voisin.

Eric tenait toujours la main de Sookie tendue. Il fallut plusieurs secondes et à Sookie et à Mr. Lindsay pour réaliser ce qu'Eric attendait. Sookie fut la première à comprendre et elle essaya de retirer sa main mais Eric la retint fermement. Elle sourit et hocha légèrement la tête. C'était bien trop surréel. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche parce qu'elle risquait de crier, ou d'éclater de rire, ou de fondre en larmes ou quelque chose de tout aussi inapproprié Donc elle resta simplement là, à fixer l'homme dont elle entendait les pensées paniquées. Il était sur le point de s'enfuir en criant.

Une seconde plus tard, Mr. Lindsay se pencha pour faire un baise-main à Sookie et lui murmurer un rapide, "Comment allez vous, Lady Northman."

Eric sourit et continua, "N'est-ce pas formidable que nous ayons des voisins qui s'intéressent autant à notre bien-être."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sookie, "Devrions-nous rentrer, mon amour?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Sookie le suivit et alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte, il regarda par dessus son épaule, vers Mr. Lindsay qui était retourné sur sa propre pelouse et qui les regardait de derrière un Magnolia.

Eric s'adressa à lui, comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait oublié d'ajouter: "Oh, et je vous assure, Mr. Lindsay, que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi."

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés et qu'Eric eut fermé la porte derrière eux, tout le stress de Sookie revint à la charge.

"Eric! Tu es intact!" souffla-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

"Et tu es magnifique, ma belle amante," répondit-il en la changeant légèrement de position mais sans faire mine de la relâcher. Il s'assit sur le large canapé en cuir situé au milieu de la pièce, directement en face d'une immense cheminée qui ne semblait jamais avoir été utilisée. Sookie était roulée en boule sur ses genoux comme une enfant.

"Non," dit-elle en se reculant légèrement pour voir son sourire amusé. Je veux dire tu vas bien. Personne ne t'a fait de mal."

Eric tendit la main pour sécher doucement ses traînées de larmes. "Du mal?" demanda-t-il distraitement, puis il la regarda plus attentivement et demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

Sookie était vraiment confuse maintenant. "Je pensais que...je veux dire, j'ai sentis...que tu étais blessé...torturé..."

L'expression amusée disparut instantanément de son visage. "Torturé?"

"Oui," continua-t-elle. "Tu étais prisonnier et quelqu'un te torturait. Exactement comme ce qui m'est arrivé. Et je pouvais vraiment le SENTIR. Presque comme quand c'est arrivé, mais pas vraiment."

Sookie plongea son regard dans celui d'Eric. Elle avait toute son attention. Il était complètement à elle...et il attendait...il attendait patiemment. Mais quoi, se demandait-elle?

Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, elle continua. "Au début, je pensais que c'était juste mes cicatrices qui me faisaient souffrir, mais ensuite j'ai entendu les cris."

A ces mots, Eric grimaça légèrement, mais il resta malgré tout silencieux.

"Et ma tête était si pleine, si emplie de douleur et de cris et des fées complètement folles et de torture...et ensuite j'ai réalisé..."

"Qu'as-tu réalisé, ma belle amante?" demanda-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'était pas ma douleur...c'était...c'était...la tienne."

"Oui," soupira-t-il, et son sourire réapparut. Il l'attira contre son torse et la garda là.

Sa peau était si froide contre la joue de Sookie. Et quoi qu'il soit arrivé avant, tout allait bien maintenant. Sookie prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité dans les bras d'Eric. Elle aurait facilement pu s'endormir s'il n'avait pas repris la parole.

"Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve," dit-il.

Ça ne lui plu pas. Elle le repoussa et se redressa.

"Non!" protesta Sookie. "Ce n'était pas un rêve! J'étais bien réveillée! Je l'ai sentis! J'ai conduis jusqu'ici! J'ai entendu tes cris!" Puis elle fondit à nouveau en larmes.

"Oui. Tu étais bien réveillée, mais réfléchis Sookie. Pas moi. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché." Eric attrapa son visage pour qu'ils se fassent face...leurs visages séparés à peine par quelques millimètres. "C'était mon rêve, ma belle amante. Mon cauchemar qui t'a appelé et t'a mené ici...à moi...là où est ta place."

Eric tourna la tête vers la porte. "Pam arrive."

"J'ai sentis ton rêve?" demanda Sookie. Elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette conversation. Qu'est-ce que Pam venait faire ici?

"Oui," répondit-il. Puis il s'adressa à la porte, "Entre Pam." Elle n'avait même pas encore toqué.

Pam fut dans la pièce en moins d'une seconde, et elle semblait positivement sauvage. Elle portait un joli survêtement rose, qui aurait été très stylé, s'il avait été convenablement mis. La veste devait être défroissée et une des jambes était montée presque jusqu'à son genou. Elle portait des chaussettes dépareillées et ses baskets étaient couvertes de boue.

Mais ses vêtements n'étaient rien comparés au reste de son apparence. Sookie remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Pam sans maquillage. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, grâce à sa peau de porcelaine, mais même si elle avait de longs cils sombres, elle se maquillait tout de même les yeux. Mais pas ce soir.

"Oh mon Dieu, Pam!" s'exclama Sookie. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Pam regarda Sookie comme si elle venait de lui poser la question la plus stupide au monde avant de se tourner vers Eric. "Tu vas bien?"

"Comme tu peux le voir," répondit-il. Puis il haussa un sourcil et la regarda de haut en bas avec insistance. "Y-a-t-il une grève de stylistes?"

"Mignon," renifla Pam. Ça amusa beaucoup Eric et lorsqu'il éclata de rire, la tension dans la pièce se dissipa.

Pam regarda à nouveau Sookie. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Ben, je..." commença Sookie, mais Eric l'interrompit. "En plus de son fort désir de rencontrer les voisins, je crois que Sookie est ici pour la même raison que toi, Pam."

"Quoi?" demanda Sookie.

Les yeux de Pam s'illuminèrent. "Oh! Je veux rencontrer les voisins! Sont-ils gentils? Ils n'ont pas d'enfants, n'est-ce pas?"

Eric rigola à nouveau et se leva, remettant Sookie sur ses pieds par la même occasion.

"Attendez une minute!" cria presque Sookie. "En parlant de rencontrer les voisins, c'est quoi cette histoire de Lady Northman?"

"Très simple," répondit-il avec suffisance. "Je suis un Sherriff. A ce titre, si je prends une épouse, elle devient ma Lady et à droit au respect que ce titre lui gratifie."

"Oh," fut tout ce que Sookie pensa à dire.

"Sookie peut te présenter à Mr. Lindsay, si tu veux, Pam. Je suis sûr qu'il a eu le temps de changer de pantalon maintenant." Eric fit mine de quitter la pièce avant de se tourner à nouveau.

"Reste un peu avec Sookie," dit-il à Pam. "Je crois qu'elle a des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre pour le moment. Je dois me détendre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre une douche." Il s'inclina dramatiquement devant elles. "Mesdames."

"Mais fais donc," dit Sookie avec un grand sourire. "Ne nous laisse pas te retenir."

"Ne papotez pas trop longtemps," répliqua-t-il alors que la pointe de ses crocs effleurait sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Puis il disparu dans un couloir.

_Comment ais-je bien pu faire pour lui résister aussi longtemps?_, se demanda Sookie. Il pouvait être si charmant quand il le voulais.

Pam avait corrigé sa tenue et s'était installée dans un énorme fauteuil en cuir. Elle se touchait les cheveux et avant que Sookie ne puisse se rasseoir sur le canapé, Pam lui demanda, "Tu n'aurais pas une brosse à cheveux? Je suis partie de chez moi sans mon sac à main."

Sookie regarda autour d'elle. "Je dois avoir laissé la mienne dans la voiture," dit-elle en semblant mécontente. "J'ai laissé ma voiture à quelques maisons d'ici. Veux-tu bien venir avec moi? Je crois que j'ai laissé mes clés sur le contact en plus. Tu penses que ça dérangerait Eric si je me garais dans son allée?"

Pam renifla. "Je ne pense pas que ça dérangerait Eric que tu te gares même dans le salon, tant que tu survivrais à la collision avec le mur." Cette image mentale les fit rire toutes les deux. Pam passa son bras sous celui de Sookie et lui dit, "Viens. Allons chercher ta voiture avant qu'un idiot la vole et qu'Eric lance tous les vampires de Shreveport à sa recherche."

Pam fut déçue de voir que Mr. Lindsay n'était plus dehors. Apparemment, il avait fait bien assez de connaissance pour la soirée.

Lorsqu'elles approchèrent de la voiture, Sookie demanda, "Pam, Eric m'a dit que toi et moi étions là pour la même raison?"

"Oui," répondit Pam en prêtant plus d'attention à la voiture qu'à Sookie elle-même. "Je me demande pourquoi il ne t'a pas acheté une nouvelle voiture? Peut-être que je devrais lui en parler."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle voiture," dit sèchement Sookie. "J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es venue ici ce soir?"

"Jalouse?" lui demanda Pam, d'une voix joueuse. "Ne le sois pas. Je pensais qu'il était en danger. N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu es là? Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ce que tu aurais pu faire si ça avait été le cas."

Elles montèrent dans la voiture de Sookie. Les clés était toujours sur le contact. Elle démarra et commença à rouler lentement vers l'allée d'Eric.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis sur le coup," dit Sookie en se rappelant de son trajet paniqué jusqu'à Shreveport et des cris qui l'avaient mené jusque là. "Je pouvais entendre ses cris...me transpercer...Je croyais qu'il était torturé, comme ça m'est arrivé."

Pam était clairement fascinée par ce que Sookie avait à lui dire. Elle restait complètement immobile pour l'écouter.

"J'ai suivi ses cris," continua Sookie d'une voix triste, en baissant les yeux après qu'elle se soit garée au milieu de l'allée d'Eric et qu'elle ait coupé le contact. "Ça m'a mené ici. C'était le lien de sang. Je ne suis jamais venue ici auparavant. Le lien m'a mené ici. C'est la même chose pour toi?"

"Un lien de sang?" Pam sembla surprise par la question. "Pas exactement. Eric est mon créateur. Comme tu le sais, ce lien est très fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'un simple lien de sang d'habitude. Mais je pense que vous avez échangé beaucoup plus de sang que la normale, parce que son lien avec toi est plus fort que tout ce que j'avais jamais vu auparavant."

Sookie releva la tête. "Vraiment?"

"Et d'après ce que tu m'as décrit," continua Pam, "ton lien avec lui est lui aussi extrêmement inhabituel."

Sookie renifla. "Bon, je suppose qu'on doit se préparer à se voir à chaque fois qu'il aura un cauchemar. Ça arrive souvent?"

"Non. Ou en tout cas, ce n'était jamais arrivé." Pam chercha ses mots pendant que Sookie attendait. Elles étaient encore assises dans la voiture.

"Ce n'est pas tant des rêves que des flash-back. Les vampires ne rêvent pas," finit Pam.

"Mais ils ont des, euh, flash-back?" demanda Sookie.

"Pas vraiment. C'est une autre nouveauté."

"Une autre nouveauté? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

Pam gigota à nouveau. Elle changea de position plusieurs fois avant de sembler se décider finalement sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Quand tu étais prisonnière..." commença Pam.

Sookie se prépara à retenir ses larmes. Ses pensées se tournaient vers cette attaque bien assez souvent sans qu'elle le veuille.

"J'ai cru qu'Eric allait devenir fou," ajouta Pam.

"ERIC allait devenir fou!" cria Sookie. "J'étais torturée à mort et c'était LUI qui devenait fou? Bien sûr!" Sookie leva les bras au ciel et entendit un rire hystérique qu'elle reconnu à peine comme étant le sien. Ses larmes étaient bien décidées à couler et elle les laissa faire.

"Ils allaient ME tuer pour se venger de mon arrière-grand-père, mais bien sûr, tout ne tournait qu'autour d'Eric!" fulmina-t-elle. "Je suis vraiment stupide de ne pas l'avoir réalisé. Je suppose que toutes ces TORTURES m'ont fait perdre le sens des priorités!"

"Sookie, s'il te plaît," supplia Pam. "Il va t'entendre."

"Quelle différence ça pourrait bien faire s'il m'entendait maintenant? Il ne m'a pas entendu quand j'avais besoin de lui! Quand je l'ai supplié de venir. Quand j'ai prié pour le voir." Elle s'étranglait sur ses sanglots maintenant et fouillait dans son sac pour trouver un mouchoir.

Pam se pensa par-dessus le boîtier de vitesse, agrippa Sookie et la serra dans ses bras pour pouvoir lui parler directement à l'oreille. "Il t'a entendu, Sookie. Il t'a entendu. Ecoute-moi." Pam la serra plus fort et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Mais il n'est pas venu," murmura Sookie d'une voix faible. Sa rage avait disparu, laissant place à ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle resta assise, à sangloter doucement sur l'épaule de Pam tout en l'écoutant lui parler d'une voix douce à l'oreille.

"On était à Fangtasia quand on a apprit que tu avais été enlevée. Tu sais qu'Eric est toujours calme et pratique. Il a immédiatement commencé à passer des coups de fils, pour organiser des recherches. On était sur le point de nous joindre aux recherches lorsque ça a commencé.

Il a crié ton nom et est tombé au sol.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. En trois cent ans, je n'avais jamais vu Eric faire quelque chose de ce genre. Je l'ai aidé à se relever. Il souffrait clairement, mais je ne savais pas ce qui causait sa douleur. Il fit mine de partir à nouveau, mais il tomba à nouveau, frappé par quelque chose d'invisible, et ça ne fit qu'empirer.

Ginger m'aida à le ramener dans son bureau. On l'allongea sur un lit de fortune et ensuite j'ai appelé le Dr. Ludwig qui arriva moins d'un quart d'heures plus tard.

Il a crié et souffert pendant des heures, Sookie, pour toi. Il a sentis chaque coup...chaque coupure...chaque déchirure de ta peau. Il a sentis ton sang s'échapper de tes veines comme si c'était le sien. Il a sentis ta peur, ta douleur, ton désespoir. Il a entendu tes cris et tes prières. Et Sookie...il t'a répondu, de la seule façon qu'il pouvait."

Sookie releva la tête et étudia le visage de Pam. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lire les pensées des vampires à cet instant, mais bien sûr, les pensées de Pam demeurèrent un mystère.

Parce que c'était Pam, la Pam énigmatique et létale, qui la regardait avec un visage empli de gentillesse et de compassion.

"Comment?" demanda Sookie.

"Il t'a donné sa force. Il savait que tu ne serais jamais capable de supporter ce qu'ils te faisaient très longtemps, que tu ne pourrais pas survivre jusqu'à ce que Bill et ta famille te retrouvent.

Il a réalisé que le lien de sang entre vous était inhabituellement puissant, vu qu'il ressentait littéralement ta douleur, et non pas seulement tes réactions émotionnelles. Donc au lieu d'essayer de combattre ta douleur, pour pouvoir se lancer à ta recherche, il l'a appelé à lui. Il est resté allongé sur ce lit de fortune et a forcé ton agonie à entrer dans son corps. Il savait qu'il survivrait à ce que tu ne pourrait plus supporter.

Sookie, est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça veut dire?" Pam vit que Sookie était toujours entrain d'absorber toutes ces nouvelles informations, donc elle lui expliqua. "Sookie, si au cours de tes tourments, si pour une raison ou une autres ils avaient décidé que ce serait amusant de te planter un pieu dans le coeur..."

"Eric," murmura Sookie en comprenant ce que Pam voulait lui dire. Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs et se rappela d'une tentative de meurtre dans la salle de bal d'un hôtel. Elle essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'Eric lui avait dit. Si la flèche avait été destinée à Sookie, il ne se serait pas mis devant elle, parce que ça aurait pu le tuer, mais il l'aurait poussé hors du trajet de la flèche. Eric le survivant avant tout. Quelque chose avait changé.

"On ne sait pas si ça l'aurait vraiment tué," continua Pam. "Mais avant ce jour-là, on ne savait pas non plus que quiconque pouvait lui faire du mal à longue distance. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, Sookie. Est-ce que tu comprends? Personne."

"Personne," répéta Sookie, mais seul son corps était présent; son esprit était très loin de cette conversation. Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. La voix d'Eric lui parlait doucement.

"Tu aurais survécu à beaucoup plus," avait-il dit comme si c'était une certitude. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ça sans connaître exactement tout ce qu'elle avait subit?

Elle se rappelait d'avoir été assise là, enchaînée à une chaise, à se demander pourquoi elle ne mourrait pas? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il subir autant et survivre? Maintenant, elle le savait.

Son esprit retourna vers un poème qui était encadré dans la chambre de Gran depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir. C'était un poème religieux, mais il semblait approprié.

_"Mon précieux, précieux enfant,_

_Je t'aime et je ne saurais t'abandonner._

_Si aux moments les plus difficiles de ton existence, _

_Tu n'as vu qu'une seule trace de pas dans le sable,_

_C'est parce que c'était moi qui te portait."_

Sookie se défit de l'étreinte de Pam. "Je dois aller le voir." Puis un sourire sincère apparut sur son visage. "Et Pam, merci."

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin que je vienne avec toi?" lui demanda Pam avec un sourire amusé.

"Je pense que je peux me débrouiller toute seule."

Sookie sortit de la voiture et fut devant la porte d'entrée en quelques secondes. Elle ne toqua pas. Elle entra et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle enleva ses chaussures et les laissa dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le couloir sombre, elle vit une lumière tremblotante émaner d'une porte entrouverte à l'autre bout du couloir.

En s'approchant de la porte, elle entendit l'eau couler dans la douche.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans une immense chambre éclairée par des bougies. La porte de la salle de bain adjointe était entrouverte et de la buée s'en échappait.

Eric fit un pas vers elle. La robe de chambre avait disparu. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon en soie grise...pour le moment. "Ton timing est parfait, ma belle amante."

"Oh Eric," dit-elle en diminuant la distance entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Des larmes fraîches avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Elle jeta ses bras autour du coup d'Eric et s'agrippa à lui. "Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas."

Eric l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête et la prit dans ses bras. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Sookie. Et plus de larmes. Tu as assez pleuré."

"Tu as partagé ma douleur, comme si c'était la tienne."

"C'était la mienne."

"Comme je suis à toi."

"Oui."

"Comme tu es à moi."

"Oui," murmura-t-il.

"Mon bel amant," souffla-t-elle.

Les lèvres d'Eric s'entrouvrirent légèrement, puis elle se posèrent sur sa bouche. Le monde de Sookie se dissipa en un endroit où rien d'autre que leur passion mutuelle existait. Les lèvres et les mains d'Eric, et le besoin de les posséder de Sookie.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **sheba6086

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à sheba6086. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 2 -<strong>

Bonjour ma Chérie -

La maison est à toi pour aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras.

Ne pars pas avant que Bobby Burnham ne soit passé.

Il a quelque chose pour toi.

E

Sookie regarda longuement ce petit mot, suivant chaque courbe de chaque lettre parfaite. Elle se demanda si son écriture négligée pourrait jamais faire de la concurrence à celle d'Eric même si elle s'entraînait pendant mille ans. Probablement pas, décida-t-elle en plaçant la note dans la table de chevet.

Bobby Burnham. Elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte de faire face à l'irritation qu'il éprouvait pour elle mais elle n'allait pas laisser ces pensées gâcher sa bonne humeur. Elle se sentait d'humeur glorieuse ce matin.

Du regard, elle chercha une montre dans la pièce, mais n'en vit aucune. "Il doit bien y en avoir une quelque part. Même Eric a besoin de savoir l'heure qu'il est et pas seulement s'il fait jour ou nuit," dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle enfila la robe de chambre en soie noir d'Eric, qu'il avait eut la prévenance de lui laisser sur son oreiller avec le petit mot. Alors qu'elle faisait un gros flot avec la longue ceinture, elle étudia la pièce du regard pour la première fois.

Bien que la maison n'était absolument pas prétentieuse vue de l'extérieure, l'intérieur montrait clairement que le propriétaire vivait bien au-dessus des moyens du voisinage. Il était aussi évident que c'était une maison d'homme. Un mâle dominant au goût impeccable vivait dans ce domaine. Chaque grain de riche bois sombre le proclamait.

Lorsque Sookie glissa hors du lit, ses pieds se posèrent dans une épaisse moquette. Une chambre n'aurait même pas besoin d'un lit avec une telle moquette, songea-t-elle. Mais ensuite, elle se rappela à quel point ce lit leur avait été utile la nuit d'avant et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de glousser en étudiant les détails de la pièce.

Note mentale, il semblerait qu'Eric soit un fétichiste du bois d'acajou.

Les murs étaient décorés par des panneaux d'acajou alternés avec des sections de même taille couvertes de suède très doux qui ressemblait à du parchemin.

Le grand lit à colonnes était centré contre l'un des murs et l'énorme tête de lit représentait une lionne chassant une gazelle. Les colonnes, qui était aussi large que des bidons touchaient presque le plafond et soutenaient chacune une gravure de lion.

Assortis au lit, il y avait un buffet au-dessus duquel était posé un énorme miroir et une commode sur laquelle trônait une immense boîte à bijoux. Un magnifique bureau était placé dans un coin de la pièce.

"Gran t'aurait adoré," dit Sookie au bureau. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le bois et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils restèrent propres, elle se demanda si même la poussière avait peur d'Eric, avant de décider qu'il y avait probablement une entreprise de nettoyage de mordus qui s'occupaient du ménage des vampires.

Un bloc de papier à lettre parcheminé était posé sur le bureau. C'était sur ce papier qu'Eric lui avait écrit son petit mot. Une sorte de symbole, trois triangles emmêlés, était dessiné en haut à gauche des feuilles, avec le chiffre 5 écrit en dessous. Il y avait de nombreux portes plumes et casier de rangements et Sookie vit que la plupart était remplis de stylos, de crayons et de toute autre fourniture de bureau normale.

Elle parcourut lentement le reste de la maison, mais toute la magnificence semblait être cantonnée à la chambre principale. Il y avait quatre autres chambres plus petites et une salle de bain à l'étage, mais une seule de ces chambres était meublée, et il n'y avait qu'un bureau, une chaise et un ordinateur dans la pièce.

En bas se trouvait la chambre principale, un large salon/salle à manger qui était séparé de la cuisine de gourmet par un long bar. Et la cuisine...ne contenait absolument rien d'utile à une humaine dont l'estomac venait de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait rien manger depuis la veille.

Sookie remarqua aussi l'absence de True Blood dans le frigo. Elle pensa à toutes les groupies qu'Eric attirait à Fangtasia. A comment son orbite était toujours envahi par des gens, hommes et femmes, qui non seulement seraient volontaires, mais aussi extatiques d'avoir le privilège de devenir son donneur de sang pour la soirée.

Elle ferma le frigo et bannit toute pensée des habitudes alimentaires d'Eric de son esprit. Au moins, ses repas étaient volontaires. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait attaquer des gens dans la rue, ou en tout cas, il ne le faisait plus...pour ce qu'elle en savait.

Son petit dilemme moral fut interrompu par la sonnette. Lorsqu'elle vit Bobby Burnham à travers le judas, elle soupira et se prépara à un entretien déplaisant. Il portait plusieurs sacs. Peut-être qu'il avait de la nourriture. Elle força son sourire le plus amical à apparaître sur son visage et ouvrit la porte.

"Bobby. Entrez," dit-elle joyeusement.

Bobby la regarda avec son dégoût à peine dissimulé habituel. Et elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle pouvait l'entendre grincer des dents.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, "Lady Northman." On aurait dit que ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche. "J'ai apporté votre petit déjeuner et certains produits d'hygiène: une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, et d'autres choses. Je ne sais pas quelles marques vous utilisez mais vous pouvez faire remplacer tout ce que vous n'utiliserez pas. Où souhaitez-vous que je pose tout ça?"

"Sur le bar, ça ira très bien," répondit Sookie, avec un large sourire. "Merci d'avoir pensé à moi."

Bobby posa les sacs sur le bar mais garda une enveloppe dans la main. Il se tourna pour faire face à Sookie et lui dit, "On m'a faxé une liste. J'avais pour ordre de venir ici ce matin, de vous féliciter pour vos noces récentes et de vous montrer le respect dû à votre nouveau titre. Félicitations. Me voici, me montrant respectueux."

Il resta juste là.

"Aussi respectueux que poli à ce que je vois," répliqua sèchement Sookie en ouvrant le sac qui sentait le bacon. Il avait apporté des couverts en plastiques. Elle n'avait pas regardé dans les tiroirs pour voir s'il y avait le moindre couvert. Elle pensait que oui, vu qu'il y avait une magnifique batterie de cuisine, jamais utilisée, pendue au plafond et que des assiettes étaient rangées dans les placards aux portes vitrées, mais il valait mieux être prudent.

Elle sortit un plat en polystyrène du sac et l'ouvrit. Il contenait plusieurs oeufs brouillés, des galettes de pommes de terres et apparemment, 500 grammes de bacon frit. Un autre sac contenait trois sortes de muffins différents, 2 cannettes de soda, et un demi-litre de lait.

"Avez-vous mangé?" demanda Sookie. Il ne faisait pas mine de partir, donc elle ferait tout aussi bien d'essayer de se montrer amicale une fois de plus. "Vous avez ramené bien plus de nourriture que je ne pourrais en manger toute seule."

"Non merci, Lady Northman..."commença-t-il.

"Oh non," l'interrompit Sookie. "S'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Je sais qu'Eric a dû vous en donner l'ordre, mais je suis juste cette bonne vieille Sookie."

Soudainement, Bobby Burnham la regarda avec encore plus de dégoût que d'habitude. "Madame, vous n'êtes certainement pas 'cette bonne vieille Sookie'. Pas dans la Zone 5 en tout ca, ou en présence de n'importe quel vampire et leurs servants. Vous êtes l'épouse du Maître, la Lady du Sherriff, la Maîtresse de la Zone 5. Bien que vous soyez humaine."

Le venin à peine dissimulé dans sa voix lui disait tout ce que Sookie avait besoin de savoir. Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Et en temps que telle, elle ne méritait absolument pas l'honneur qu'Eric lui avait fait. Elle ne méritait absolument pas l'attention qu'il lui prêtait. Si les humains pensaient ça, alors que devait-il en être des vampires de la Zone 5? Pas que ce soit très important. Ils pouvaient bien tous vouloir secrètement la drainer, mais leur peur d'Eric les en empêcherait. Elle était certaine qu'ils la défendraient tous de leurs vies, ne serait-ce que pour plaire à Eric. Elle était vraiment en sécurité...en Louisiane.

"Ben la Maîtresse de la Zone 5 meurt de faim," bouda-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur un des tabourets du bar avant de s'attaquer à sa pile d'oeuf. "C'est tout?" Elle était irritée maintenant et elle voulait qu'il s'en aille.

"Approuvez-vous la maison?" demanda-t-il d'une voix d'homme d'affaire.

"Quoi?" demanda Sookie, alors que de l'oeuf manquait presque de tomber de sa bouche grande ouverte. Est-ce que ce que cet homme disait avait jamais le moindre sens?

"Approuvez-vous la maison? Et les meubles?" Il pensait clairement lui poser une question tout à fait raisonnable et il attendait sa réponse avec impatience.

Sookie regarda autour d'elle, comme si une pancarte avec une explication apparaîtrait au mur ou quelque chose de ce genre, puis elle l'entendit dans sa tête...*_bon sang, que font-ils de leur temps? Le Maître ne lui parle clairement jamais de rien. Elle ne semble jamais savoir ce qui se passe._*

"Nous discutons pendant des heures," répliqua Sookie sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle descendit de son tabouret et continua. "Il m'a dit des choses qu'il ne vous dirait jamais. Même s'il vous accordait votre voeu le plus cher et vous transformait et vous gardait à ses côtés pendant des siècles."

Ça le surprit. Sookie regarda, et entendit, le dégoût disparaître du visage et des pensées de Bobby pour laisser place à des soupçons et à de l'appréhension. Elle profita de cette opportunité pour le remettre à sa place. "Et en ce qui concerne ce que nous faisons de notre temps. Personnellement, je pense que ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mais je dirais à Eric que ça vous intéresse et on verra ce qu'il aura envie de partager avec vous."

Bobby tomba à quatre pattes au sol. Il pleurait presque lorsqu'il reprit enfin la parole. "Lady Northman, pitié. Je vous présente mes excuses de...de..." De quoi? se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle savait. Et il savait autre chose. Il ne vivrait pas plus de dix minutes après le coucher du soleil après l'avoir offensé. Voilà! "Je vous présente mes excuses de vous avoir offensé, ma Lady, et de ne pas avoir transmis convenablement les intentions du Maître. Je vous prie de me laisser finir ma tâche avant de me renvoyer."

"Mais de quoi vous parlez, Bobby? Je ne joue pas aux devinettes. Crachez le morceau," exigea Sookie.

Il se détendit un petit peu. Principalement parce qu'elle avait arrêté de se servir d'Eric pour le menacer. Il rassembla le peu de dignité qui lui restait et se releva.

"Le Maître souhaite que vous soyez aussi à l'aise que possible à Shreveport, afin que vous décidiez d'y passer plus de temps. Si vous préféreriez emménager dans une nouvelle maison ou que vous souhaiteriez que celle-çi soit redécorée, je dois prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour vous.

Il sait que vous aimez tendrement votre demeure de Bon Temps, et qu'il y a très peu de chance que vous souhaitiez emménager ici définitivement. Et ce serait gênant pour voir de devoir toujours transporter vos affaires. Donc j'ai ça pour vous."

Bien que ses mains étaient un peu tremblantes, Bobby tendit un jeu de clés et l'enveloppe qu'il tenait toujours à Sookie. "Elles n'ont aucune limite," ajouta-t-il.

Sookie prit l'enveloppe et regarda à l'intérieur. Des cartes de crédits. Elle releva la tête vers Bobby et il continua.

"Vous avez une VISA, une American Express et plusieurs autres pour les boutiques les plus en vue de Shreveport. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de vos goût donc j'ai commencé avec les boutiques que Pam fréquente."

"Commencé?" demanda Sookie.

"Oui," dit Bobby. "Quand vous aurez le temps, si vous voulez bien me faire la liste des endroits où vous aimez faire vos achats, je vous ouvrirais des comptes dans ces boutiques avec plaisir."

"Que suis-je censée acheter?" La colère de Sookie avait complètement disparu. Elle remonta sur son tabouret. Mais elle ne recommença pas à manger.

"Ce dont vous avez envie, j'imagine. Tout ce que vous voulez. Chacune de vos envies doit être satisfaite à moins que je n'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas le faire. Vous pourriez commencer par une garde-robe pour Shreveport."

Sookie réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne portait que la robe de chambre en soie d'Eric. Elle fut ravie de constater que, malgré tous les grands gestes qu'elle avait fait, la robe de chambre était toujours bien serrée.

Bobby continua, "Et peut-être de la nourriture que vous aimez. Je vois que vous avez votre voiture, mais je peux vous faire venir un chauffeur si vous le souhaitez."

"Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire," répondit Sookie. Ça devenait plus que ridicule. Lorsqu'elle verrait Eric, elle devrait le gifler. Ou l'embrasser. Elle n'était pas encore sûre. Cette pensée la fit glousser, ce qui les aida tous les deux à se détendre.

Bobby reprit immédiatement, "L'avantage d'un chauffeur, c'est d'avoir quelqu'un pour porter vos sacs," l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle souffla. "Si je décide de faire une virée shopping qui demande un chauffeur, je vous appellerais tout de suite." Et pour la première fois, Sookie fit un sourire sincère à Bobby.

"Appelez-moi quand vous voulez, et pour tout ce que vous voulez. Oh, les cartes...vu que votre mariage n'est pas encore reconnu par l'Etat, les cartes sont toutes au nom de Sookie Stackhouse. Donc vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème lorsque vous vous en servirez."

"Merci," dit gentiment Sookie.

"Je vais vous laisser à votre petit-déjeuner alors." Bobby s'inclina et partit silencieusement.

Il était déjà dans sa voiture lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de montre et qu'elle avait oublié de lui demander l'heure. Oh, ben, c'était son jour de congé de toute façon, donc ce n'était pas comme si elle devait aller quelque part.

Elle plaça la nourriture dans le frigo, attrapa les autres sacs et son sac à main et retourna dans la chambre pour se laver.

Lorsqu'elle vit son téléphone, elle se sentit stupide. "Beuh," dit-elle à voix haute. "Regarde l'heure Sookie." Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle devrait probablement appeler Amelia. Et en effet, lorsqu'elle vérifia son portable, elle vit qu'Amelia lui avait laissé une demi-douzaine de messages. Il était presque midi.

Cette pauvre Amelia était en pleine crise de nerf après n'avoir reçu aucune nouvelle de Sookie toute la nuit, mais Sookie réussit à la calmer et à la convaincre que tout allait bien. "Je ne sais pas vraiment si je serais à la maison ce soir ou demain. On parlera plus quand je rentrerais."

Sookie n'était pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui, mais elle devait se laver avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda l'immense baignoire avec envie, mais opta pour une douche rapide.

Note mentale...acheter des sels de bains.

Sookie n'avait absolument aucune intention de se lancer dans une virée shopping effrénée, mais si elle allait plus de temps à Shreveport maintenant - serait-ce vraiment le cas? - alors Bobby avait raison. Ce serait stupide de transporter ses affaires d'une maison à l'autre à chaque fois. Ce serait beaucoup plus pratique d'avoir des vêtements ici.

En moins d'une heure, elle était en route, avec une enveloppe pleine de cartes de crédit dans le sac.

En y regardant de plus près, elle découvrit que certaines des cartes étaient pour des boutiques de marques renommées. Elle décida que si Lady Northman ne pouvait pas vivre sans des vêtements de ces boutiques, alors Eric devrait lui le dire. Elle se contenterait du centre commercial. Si elle ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose au centre commercial, alors c'était qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Être lâchée dans la nature avec un sac plein de cartes de crédit illimitées était presque aussi séduisant qu'Eric lui-même. Être Lady Northman - si elle acceptait effectivement de devenir Lady Northman - avait certainement des avantages.

* * *

><p>Le temps qu'elle revienne chez Eric, Sookie avait découvert ce que signifiait l'expression acheter jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle ne tenait plus debout.<p>

Sur le trajet du retour, elle s'était arrêtée à l'épicerie et avait acheté quelques petites choses. Principalement des boissons et un pack de six True Blood. Elle savait qu'Eric ne renoncerait jamais à boire directement à la source. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas assez de sang pour le garder nourri. Surtout si elle ne serait pas là tous les jours. Mais elle se dit qu'elle ferait tout aussi bien d'avoir du True Blood à portée de main.

Elle rangea les provisions et traîna ses autres achats jusque dans la chambre.

Il y avait deux garde-robes dans la chambre. Celle à gauche contenait les vêtements d'Eric. Celle à droite était vide. Elle prit possession de celle de droite et vida ses sacs sur les ceintres et dans les tiroirs.

Finalement, elle brancha ensuite son nouveau réveil dans la garde-robe. Si Eric n'aimait pas les montres, elle n'allait pas en mettre une bien en vue, surtout pas un réveil aussi commun. Elle régla l'heure en se basant sur son portable. Six heures moins cinq. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la baignoire avec ses sels de bain. Elle pensait avoir environ une heure.

Après s'être lavée, Sookie se contenta de faire trempette. Il y avait très peu de choses stressantes qui ne pouvaient pas être effacées par un bon bain chaud. Et avec une source infinie d'eau chaude et des jets bouillonnants? C'était presque digne de guérir le cancer.

Elle eut l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était dans l'eau lorsqu'elle entendit Eric bouger dans la chambre. Il était au téléphone. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait probablement sortir de la baignoire maintenant, mais elle n'était pas encore vraiment prête à ça, donc elle ferma les yeux, l'ignora et continua à faire trempette.

"Voilà une vision à laquelle je pourrais m'habituer," dit une voix de baryton veloutée.

Sookie ouvrit les yeux pour voir Eric, habillé d'un jean foncé et d'un t-shirt noir, agenouillé à côté de la baignoire.

"Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus si j'étais toi," le taquina-t-elle.

Eric lui fit un sourire amusé qui révéla la pointe de ses crocs. "Tu me blesses, ma chérie," dit-il en faisant semblant d'être blessé. "Puis-je demander sur quoi je pourrais compter?"

"N'aimerais-tu pas le savoir," répliqua-t-elle joyeusement. Puis, après avoir réfléchis un instant, elle lui tira la langue.

Il rigola de bon coeur. "En effet," dit-il. "Mais je peux voir que tu n'a pas l'intention de me donner une réponse, donc je ne m'attarderais pas sur ce sujet."

Il tendit la main et attrapa une petite bouteille, que Sookie n'avait pas repéré durant son inspection, et qu'il débouchonna. "Tiens," dit-il doucement en laissant quelques gouttes tomber dans l'eau de son bain.

Eric appuya sur le bouton contrôlant les jets bouillonnant une seconde avant de le relâcher. Une douce odeur discrète commença à flotter dans l'air. Quelque chose de fleuri, mais elle ne reconnut pas ce que c'était.

Il pencha la bouteille dans sa main, remit le bouchon dessus et la reposa à sa place avant de se frotter les mains. Puis il tendit les bras et fit plusieurs fois courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sookie.

Elle avait vu les dommages que ses mains pouvaient causer. Et pourtant, les mains qui la touchaient maintenant aurait pu déplacer des toiles d'araignée sans en perturber le moindre fil. Elle sentit une vague de ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle associait toujours à Eric. Elle le vit fermer les yeux et se demanda s'il était entrain de ressentir quelque chose de semblable.

Il se pencha et pressa son visage contre les cheveux de Sookie. "Magnifique," chuchota-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle.

"De la campanule à feuilles rondes," dit-il en se relevant, avant de prendre la voix d'un professeur de science du lycée. "Une fleur très résistante à la fragrance délicieuse. Elle demande peu d'eau et peut pousser presque n'importe où."

"Alors tu es aussi un botaniste?" dit Sookie avec une admiration bien sincère dans la voix. "Ça sent très bon."

Eric eut l'air content qu'elle approuve son ajout à l'eau de son bain. Il sourit et ajouta, "Ça pousse en Dalécarlie, une province centrale de la Suède. Les autochtones l'appellent Gran."

Sookie étudia son visage. A cet instant, elle aurait tout donner pour savoir ce qui se passait derrière ses yeux. Quelles pensées, quels plans tournaient dans son esprit? "Gran," soupira-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui être arrachée par des pensées de sa Gran, il se pencha et la souleva hors de la baignoire pour la déposer sur le tapis.

"Tu as passé bien assez de temps là-dedans. Quelques minutes de plus, et tu seras si ridée que tu ne pourras plus te montrer en public."

"A qui dois-je me montrer?" Sookie sentit de l'appréhension remonter le long de son dos.

"Personne d'important. Pourquoi? Avais-tu l'intention de passer toute la nuit là-dedans?" répliqua-t-il. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé et ses yeux bleus dansèrent. "Ou attendais-tu que je me joignes à toi?"

Sookie leva les yeux au ciel et lui mit une tape sur le torse. "T'es impossible!" souffla-t-elle en attrapant une serviette. "Je ne sais jamais ce que tu vas faire."

"Je te tentes."

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, l'ouvrit et quitta la pièce en rigolant doucement.

Après s'être séché le corps et les cheveux, Sookie retourna dans la garde-robe qu'elle s'était approprié avec juste une serviette autour du corps. Elle s'était acheté plus de vêtements aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais une fois rangés, ils ne composaient pas vraiment une garde-robe. Elle avait eu l'impression d'acheter plein de chose, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas un grand choix.

"Laisse-moi t'aider."

Sookie sursauta. Elle allait devoir essayer de faire perdre à Eric cette sale manie qu'il avait d'apparaître soudainement.

Il fut derrière elle en moins d'une seconde, se pencha et pressa ses lèvres légèrement contre sa gorge...s'arrêtant momentanément sur sa jugulaire.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit tendre la main vers les tiroirs. "Commence avec ça," murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le cou.

Elle haleta et pencha la tête pour recevoir son baiser alors que sa langue jouait sur son pouls. Il pressa un soutien-gorge et une culotte rose pâle dans sa mains. Elle sentit ses crocs contre sa peau, mais il ne la mordit pas.

Sookie reprit ses esprits, exhala et se libéra de son étreinte. La serviette tomba au sol, Eric avança vers elle, mais elle réussit à l'esquiver. "Ne laisse pas tes crocs me faire des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas," dit-elle avec un gloussement avant d'enfiler la culotte en dentelle.

"Je tiens toujours mes promesses," dit-il avec un grand sourire en retournant à sa place dans l'entrée.

"Plus tard," dit-elle. "Je suis sûr que t'as du travail en retard vu que tu as été absent hier. Tu dois montrer le bon exemple à tes minions. Ce genre de choses."

"C'est très gentil de ta part de prendre mes affaires à coeur," dit-il en suivant les mouvements de ses doigts avec intérêt alors qu'elle enfilait son soutien-gorge. "Et en parlant de minions, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Bobby?"

Elle tourna le soutien-gorge en enfila les bretelles. "Quelqu'un doit bien payer pour tout ça," dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil aux cintres. "Et mon salaire ne sera certainement pas suffisant."

"Un excellent investissement," dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas avant de sourire avec approbation. "Ça paye déjà."

Elle se sentit rougir et fit volte-face pour se choisir une robe. "Et je n'ai rien fait à Bobby," dit-elle. "Je pense qu'on s'est enfin mis d'accord, c'est tout."

"Je vois. Il t'a étonnamment complimenté et il s'inquiétait beaucoup de ta satisfaction." Eric ressemblait à un chat qui observait un canari dans sa cage.

"Tu trouves ça bizarre qu'un homme me complimente?" demanda Sookie en faisant semblant d'être offensée. "Je ne portais que ta robe de chambre quand il est venu," ajouta-t-elle avec son propre sourire moqueur.

"Je ne penserais jamais que ce soit bizarre que les hommes soient attirés par toi, ma belle amante," dit-il d'une voix emplie de fierté. "Je m'attends complètement à ce que ma vie soit passée à dissimuler les cadavres des hommes qui auront essayé de prendre ma place."

Sookie absorba cette dernière remarque sans rien dire. Il avait parlé sans grandiloquence, sans la moindre trace de sarcasme; il avait simplement exposé un fait. Elle devrait se rappeler de faire attention lorsqu'elle parlerait d'autres hommes.

Elle tendit la main vers une robe chocolat aux rayures roses.

"Non," dit-il doucement. "La robe lavande...s'il te plaît."

Elle attrapa la belle robe de cocktail lavande et l'enfila.

Eric continua à la regarder pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Il en revint à Bobby. "C'était plus son ton que ce qu'il m'a dit qui m'a intéressé. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais dit que tu l'avais effrayé." Cette expression de chat regardant le canari réapparut sur son visage.

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente. "On a eu une petite conversation et je lui ai dit que je le préviendrais si j'avais besoin de ses services." Elle se rapprocha de lui avant de lui tourner le dos. "Pourrais-tu?" demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour indiquer sa fermeture éclair.

Eric la ferma avant de coincer le minuscule loquet, puis il la fit tourner et la maintint à bout de bras pour l'examiner.

"Magnifique."

* * *

><p>Vingt minutes plus tard, ils garaient la voiture d'Eric derrière Fangtasia.<p>

Il ouvrit la portière pour elle et lui tendit la main. "Ma Lady," dit-il avec un large sourire et juste une pointe d'amusement.

Sookie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper sa main et de lui dire, "Seigneur, ne t'y mets pas."

Il rigola doucement. "Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, ma chérie. Je te l'ai dit. Je tiens toujours mes promesses."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Tu ne te rappelles pas? Peu importe, je crois que tu étais épuisée à ce moment-là." Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il la regarda.. "La maudite sorcière a été neutralisée depuis longtemps. Je t'ai fait venir à mes côtés et je partage tout ce que je possède avec toi. Et maintenant, tous les vampires qui me doivent allégeance vont se prosterner devant toi."

Il savait parfaitement bien qu'elle se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit...et de l'incroyable partie de jambes en l'air qu'ils avaient juste avant qu'il ne le dise. "Eric!" s'exclama Sookie. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! Je n'ai jamais même rêvé que tu sois sérieux en disant ça. Et même si tu l'étais, tu ne savais pas qui tu étais à l'époque."

"Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux. Et je sais qui je suis, maintenant." Ses yeux essayaient de creuser un trou dans l'esprit de Sookie, pour y marquer ses mots au fer rouge.

"Eric," protesta-t-elle. Mais il ne l'écouta pas.

"Et je sais qui tu es. La Maîtresse de la Zone 5... Ma Belle Amante... Ma Lady... Ma vie." Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

La tête de Sookie tournait. Elle n'osait pas parler. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle se mettrait probablement à pleurer. Elle tourna lentement la main qu'il embrassait jusqu'à ce que les veines de son poignet soient pressées contre sa bouche.

Elle sentit ses crocs apparaître, comme par magie. Elle plaça sa main libre à l'arrière du crâne d'Eric et lui caressa la nuque alors qu'il se nourrissait à son poignet.

Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Son lion Viking sans peur, comme il lui faisait penser à un chaton, là dans cette allée derrière Fangtasia.

En quelques secondes, il avait bu tout ce qu'il se permettrait de lui prendre et il lécha la minuscule blessure pour arrêter le saignement. Puis il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La musique était assourdissante lorsqu'ils entrèrent. C'était un vendredi soir et à en juger par les bruits provenant du bar, il y avait une sacrée foule.

Eric entraîna Sookie dans son bureau et alluma la lumière. "On doit mettre quelque chose sur ce poignet," dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau avec Sookie sur les talons et en commençant à fouiller dans un de ses tiroirs.

Sookie baissa les yeux vers son poignet. Les effets du sang qu'il lui avait donné à l'hôpital du Dr Ludwig étaient clairement encore potent. "Mais Eric," dit-elle, "mon poignet est déjà presque guéri. Tu as à peine laissé une marque."

"Bien. Alors son poids ne rouvrira pas la blessure."

Sookie était confuse et était sur le point de lui le dire lorsqu'elle le vit. C'était le plus beau bijou qu'elle avait jamais vu...et Eric était entrain de le refermer prudemment sur son poignet.

"Est-ce qu'il te plaît?"

"Eric, je ne sais pas quoi dire." Elle ne savait vraiment pas. Elle ne pouvait pas en détourner le regard. Il faisait environ trois centimètres de large et était composé de cinq fils de platine séparés par des rangées alternant des diamants et des émeraudes.

"Tu pourrais envisage de dire oui," suggéra-t-il d'une voix taquine.

"Oui! C'est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel." Et elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

"Je l'ai dessiné moi-même," dit-il fièrement.

"Merci," chuchota-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près. A l'instant même où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ils furent surpris par Pam qui ouvrait la porte.

"Pile au bon moment, comme toujours Pam." Eric était clairement irrité.

"Sookie!" Les yeux de Pam se posèrent immédiatement sur le bracelet. "Oh, fais-moi voir! Je n'ai vu que les dessins." Elle attrapa le poignet de Sookie et le leva vers la lumière. Elle remarqua immédiatement les deux minuscules points rouges. "Il t'a fait payer pour le bracelet, à ce que je vois," plaisanta-t-elle.

"Pam!" grogna Eric à travers ses dents serrées.

Elle relâcha immédiatement le poignet de Sookie et baissa la tête devant Eric. "Maître," geignit-elle.

Eric reprit rapidement le contrôle, passa devant Pam sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil, attrapa la main de Sookie et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Son public l'attendait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar, la foule s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Eric ne ralentit même pas.

Il était clairement habitué à cette réaction lorsqu'il faisait sa grande entrée, mais Sookie avait presque l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Soudainement, elle était l'une des princesses qu'elle avait vu dans les dessins animés de Disney quand elle était petite.

Ils atteignirent la table à laquelle Eric s'installait toujours lorsqu'il voulait être vu, contrairement aux banquettes qui étaient beaucoup plus discrètes. Il tira une chaise, la tourna légèrement vers la piste de danse désormais vide et fit signe à Sookie de s'asseoir. Il se plaça à sa droite, remplissant l'espace entre la table et elle, posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de Sookie et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, ma chérie. Tu dois être présentée. Contente-toi de rester assise, souris si tu en as envie et permets aux vampires d'embrasser ta main droite. Les humains peuvent se joindre à la file d'attente et ils peuvent s'incliner devant toi, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher. Pam s'occupera de tout comportement inapproprié." Il se redressa et hocha la tête à l'attention du groupe de vampires qui s'étaient rassemblés à quelques pas d'eux, juste devant Pam.

Pam se tenait à gauche de Sookie, à portée de bras. Sookie s'attendait presque à la voir savourer l'attention, mais elle semblait aussi normale et ennuyée que d'habitude. Apparemment, en plus de son rôle de videuse, elle servait aussi de garde-du-corps de la nouvelle Maîtresse de la Zone 5.

Sookie prit une profonde et essaya d'ignorer la mêlée qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Les humains présents étaient tous excités. Certains avaient été prévenus de ce qui allait se passer. Les autres n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, mais ils voyaient bien que quelque chose d'inhabituel était sur le point de prendre place. Quelque chose qui avait à voir avec le magnifique grand vampire blond...et cette fille...c'est un vampire? Il doit être quelqu'un d'important...peut-être qu'elle va être sacrifiée ou quelque chose de ce genre!

Et donc ça commença. Pendant presque une heure, une foule de vampires et d'humains défilèrent devant elle, chacun s'arrêtant brièvement pour présenter leurs félicitations à l'épouse du Sherriff. Lorsque les vampires s'inclinaient, Sookie leur tendaient sa main droite pour qu'ils l'embrassent et leur souriait aussi plaisamment que possible.

Seulement un refusa. Un vampire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait été plus mature lorsqu'il avait été transformé. Il avait eu au moins cinquante ans, devina Sookie, peut-être même soixante. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle, au lieu de s'incliner, il se tourna vers Eric et parla.

"Ce n'est pas normal," dit-il.

En moins d'une seconde, Pam avait sorti les crocs et le tenait par la gorge. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur mais il ne se débattait pas.

Sookie attrapa la main d'Eric et lui lança un regard suppliant. "Eric, non! Je t'en prie."

Pam se figea, mais elle ne le relâcha pas. Elle regarda Eric pour avoir ses instructions. La pièce devint silencieuse.

Eric sourit à Sookie. "Comme tu veux, mon amour," dit-il d'une voix réconfortante.

Puis son sourire disparut et il lança un regard noir au vampire. "Oliver Mayer," gronda-t-il comme s'il récitait du Shakespeare. "Ma Lady souhaite t'offrir sa bienfaisance et sa clémence. Comme tu le vois, je ne peux rien lui refuser. Accepteras-tu sa bienveillance?"

Plus aucun humain n'osait respirer. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur Oliver Mayer. Sa vie dépendait des prochains mots qu'il choisirait de dire et même l'humain le plus ignorant le savait.

Oliver Mayer inclina légèrement la tête. Apparemment, ce fut le signal pour Pam de le relâcher. Lorsque ce fut fait, Mayer posa un genou à terre devant Sookie et baissa la tête avec déférence.

"Lady Northman est la plus gentille et la plus bienveillante des maîtresses. C'est un honneur pour moi de jurer fidélité à sa personne et à sa protection," dit-il avant de relever la tête vers Sookie.

Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de ce qui venait de se passer, et elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle était censée faire maintenant. Pam attira son attention. Elle bougea légèrement sa main avant de regarder la main de Sookie.

Que Pam soit bénie, songea Sookie en levant la main pour que Mayer l'embrasse. Un soupire de soulagement collectif agita les humains lorsqu'il le fit. De nombreux vampires eurent l'air presque déçu.

Le reste de la file passa sans incident et Eric aida ensuite Sookie à se remettre sur ses pieds. "Maintenant, une danse, et tes obligations seront remplies." Il lui fit son plus beau sourire rayonnant. "Valseras-tu avec moi?"

Comment pourrait-elle bien lui résister. Elle hocha joyeusement la tête.

Il leva la tête vers le DJ. "The Kill... acoustique."

Il la fit tournoyer sur la piste de danse alors que 30 Seconds To Mars s'échappait des enceintes.

Elle était une princesse de Disney dansant avec son prince charmant dans son château gothique. Elle se demanda brièvement si ce serait le début de sa fin heureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelles histoires postées:<strong>

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **sheba6086

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à sheba6086. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 3 -<strong>

Une fois que le rite de Présentation fut fini et que Sookie n'eut plus autant l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps jusqu'au Moyen-Âge, elle fut capable de se détendre et de s'amuser. En y réfléchissant bien, elle trouva le fait qu'elle s'amusait bien à Fangtasia particulièrement bizarre. Elle avait expérimenté de nombreuses choses ici, mais l'amusement n'en avait pas vraiment fait partie.

Eric devait passer la plupart de son temps dans son bureau, donc Sookie avait quitté la table centrale à laquelle elle avait été présentée pour se rendre sur une des banquettes beaucoup plus discrète. Partout dans le bar, les vampires comme les humains continuaient à lui jeter des coups d'oeil quand ils pensaient qu'elle ne les voyait pas, mais au moins, ça ne venait pas de partout à la fois. Et contrairement à ce que Sookie avait dû gérer toute sa vie, personne ne semblait la regarder comme si elle était l'idiote du village, qui devrait être soit traitée avec suspicion, soit complètement ignorée.

Lorsqu'elle baissa sa garde et s'autorisa à écouter les pensées des humains autour d'elle, elle aima ce qu'elle entendit pour changer. Les pensées des femmes variaient de l'admiration à la jalousie. Beaucoup d'entre elles se demandaient quel effet ça faisait d'avoir ce magnifique vampire blond, celui devant lequel tous les autres vampires s'inclinaient, vous prêter toute son attention à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le bar. Je me demande qui c'est? Je l'ai déjà vu avant, mais les autres vampires ne réagissaient pas comme ça avec elle avant. Je me demande ce qui a changé? Le Maître tient clairement à elle. Oh Mon Dieu! Personne ne m'a jamais souri comme ça. Je demanderais le divorce à mon mari et mourrais heureuse s'il voulait bien danser une seule fois avec moi. - Elle était une femme exotique et mystérieuse pour elles. Et elle avait tout ce qu'elles voulaient. C'était agréable d'être cette femme.

Les hommes étaient égaux à eux-même, toutes leurs pensées tournaient autour du sexe. Ils pensaient à ses seins, et à la mettre dans leur lit ou contre un mur dans une allée, ou n'importe où. Elle est canon, mais pas SI canon, pensaient certains d'entre eux. Elle doit vraiment être un bon coup, ou une bonne suceuse, ou une bonne quoi que ce soit pour avoir soumis le grand vampire. Bien sûr, penser quelque chose et le dire à voix haute, là où quelqu'un pouvait vous entendre, étaient deux choses différentes, et aucun de ces types n'était assez courageux pour vérifier leurs théories, pour voir à quel point Eric était soumis...ou pas. Et c'était une bonne chose, parce que Eric aurait pu démembrer chacun d'entre eux au beau milieu d'un appel sans jamais avoir à poser son téléphone. - Et par-dessus tout, elle était sur la liste 'On regarde mais on ne touche pas' de presque tous les hommes présents dans le bar. Elle aimait beaucoup ça.

Régulièrement, Eric venait dans le bar et faisait le tour de la pièce pour exciter les touristes et renforcer sa présence. Sookie découvrit qu'observer ce petit rituel était fascinant. C'était comme de regarder un animal marquer son territoire. Et il finissait toujours à ses côtés pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner dans son bureau pour un autre round de quoi que ce soit qu'il faisait là-bas.

A bien y réfléchir, elle était plutôt heureuse ce soir. Son regard voyagea autour du bar avant de se poser sur la piste de danse. Voilà ce qui lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas assez dansé ce soir. Elle soupira et se demanda dans combien de temps Eric referait un tour de salle.

Dès que l'air quitta ses lèvres, une serveuse apparut. "Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit, Maîtresse?"

Ce truc de 'Maîtresse' lui donnait l'impression d'être une petite fille entrain de jouer à l'institutrice, mais elle savait que c'était complètement inutile de protester. Si elle disait quoi que ce soit à la pauvre serveuse, elle ne ferait que la mettre dans une situation difficile, à savoir: risquer d'offenser Eric en n'obéissant pas aux instructions qu'il avait donné ou risquer d'offenser Sookie en refusant d'honorer sa requête. Et Sookie savait qui gagnerait ce dilemme.

Elle savait aussi que si elle se plaignait à Eric, il se contenterait d'en rire et de lui rappeler sa récente élévation de statut social...en tout cas dans son monde à lui, qui était le seul monde qui l'intéressait.

Donc elle se contenta de sourire à la serveuse (dont le badge l'identifiait comme Mina, dans une écriture gothique) et dit, "Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci." Mina hocha la tête et repartit, suivie par des fils de dentelles. Comme la plupart des serveuses, elle portait un t-shirt moulant Fangtasia noué au-dessus de son nombril et une jupe de style goth.

Sookie regarda les gens danser. Elle adorerait danser elle aussi, mais elle était pratiquement convaincue que si elle se levait et allait inviter quelqu'un à danser, ce serait une grave brèche de protocole et ça pourrait même condamner son partenaire de danse à mort. Donc elle se contenta de regarder...pour le moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des rires gras et bruyants, probablement d'ivrognes, attirèrent son attention sur la table presque directement en face de la sienne, à l'autre bout de la piste de danse. La table était occupée par quatre jeunes hommes qui venaient probablement d'une université locale. Deux d'entre eux avaient les ongles peints en noir et de l'eye-liner, dans une tentative de se fondre dans la masse des mordus, mais ce look ne leur allait pas très bien. Tout dans leur attitude criait 'Je suis un fils à papa pourri-gâté et je vaux mieux que toi'.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils trouvaient aussi amusant, mais s'ils disaient quoi que ce soit ressemblant à leurs pensées à voix hautes, ils ne seraient pas amusés très longtemps.

Ils avaient été là depuis avant la Présentation, et ils avaient beaucoup bu. Ils devenaient de plus en plus irrités par le fait que dans ce bar, ils n'étaient les plus désirés et n'attiraient absolument pas l'attention. Dans leurs esprits, ils critiquaient tout le monde.

Puis l'un d'entre eux se concentra sur Sookie. Celui qui utilisait les magazines de modes comme bible vestimentaire. Quel dégénéré. Comme les autres, il ne pensait qu'au sexe, mais il pensait à des choses tordues et perverses qu'elle n'associerait jamais avec le sexe...et elle couchait avec des hommes qui mordaient.

Il pensait à elle. A toutes les façons dont il pourrait la prendre et l'humilier, la faire supplier et dire qu'elle aimait ça. Dégoûtant.

Sookie était sur le point de sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une dernière chose...il pensa que ce serait marrant de la remettre à sa place en versant de l'Ouzo**(1)** entre ses seins avant de la menacer avec une bougie allumée. Seigneur, quel pervers, pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle entendit la clameur gonflante de la foule qui annonçait toujours l'arrivée d'Eric.

Il ne fut pas seul cette fois. Il parlait à un homme qui marchait à ses côtés tout en ignorant complètement ses admirateurs qui s'écartaient de son chemin lorsqu'il passait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la banquette où elle était assise, l'attention d'Eric se tourna vers Sookie. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire avant d'attraper sa main et la porter à ses lèvres. "J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée, mon amour," dit-il. Ses lèvres étaient semblables à des ailes de papillons contre les doigts de Sookie.

"Pas du tout," répondit Sookie. "Je me suis divertie en écoutant la foule."

Eric rigola doucement et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la pièce. "C'est probablement une bonne chose qu'ils ne réalisent pas à quel point ils peuvent être amusants pour toi," dit-il d'une voix connaisseuse.

"Probablement," acquiesça-t-elle en gloussant.

Eric reposa doucement la main de Sookie sur la table avant de se tourner vers l'homme. "Javier, puis-je vous présenter ma femme." Et ensuite, à Sookie, "Ma chérie, voici Javier Ortega-Aznar. J'envisage de lui faire peindre une fresque, sur ce mur." Eric fit un geste de la main vers le mur entre sa banquette et la scène du DJ à l'autre bout de la piste de danse.

Javier s'inclina avec panache et lui tendit sa main.

Sookie leva la main et la plaça dans celle de l'homme. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec beaucoup de formalité et un fort accent Espagnol.

"Le Sherriff m'honore profondément avec cette présentation privée, Lady Northman," commença-t-il, et Sookie se sentit commencer à rougir lorsqu'il embrassa rapidement sa main avant de la relâcher. "Je vous prie de m'excuser si mon regard est un peu trop insistant. Les descriptions de votre beauté sont d'une inadéquation impardonnable. Je vais devoir prendre garde à ne pas tomber amoureux de vous moi-même."

Quelles conneries, songea-t-elle. Son visage était complètement rouge maintenant. Elle pouvait le sentir et ça lui donnait envie de se cacher. Elle se déplaça sur la banquette et dit, "Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

A l'instant même où ils furent assis, Eric à côté d'elle et Javier en face d'eux, Mina apparut. C'était impressionnant. Sookie se demanda si elle était vraiment humaine. Peut-être qu'elle était une sorte de supe qui apparaissait comme par magie là où elle devait être.

Alors que Javier commandait un True Blood et demandait si quelqu'un pouvait aller lui récupérer sa mallette au vestiaire, Sookie entendit une pensée perdue de l'un des types qui était assis avec le pervers à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'un de ceux qui avait les ongles vernis et de l'eye-liner se demandait s'ils avaient du bon cognac dans ce bar.

Lorsqu'Eric lui demanda si elle voulait quoi que ce soit, elle souriait en regardant l'autre table. Il suivit son regard jusqu'aux quatre hommes. Il ne vit rien de particulièrement intéressant et reposa son regard sur Sookie avec curiosité. "Qu'y-a-t-il?"

Sookie plaça sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait attendre.

Elle s'adressa à Mina. "Rien pour moi, merci," dit-elle gentiment. Son gin et tonic était encore à moitié plein. "Mais j'aimerais envoyer une tournée à la table à l'autre bout de la piste de danse." Mina regarda dans la direction que Sookie lui avait indiqué. "Les quatre hommes là-bas," développa-t-elle. "Trois verres du meilleur cognac et pour celui à la cravate bleue, un shot d'ouzo et une bougie allumée."

Sookie ne put pas empêcher un sourire diabolique d'étirer ses lèvres. "Tout de suite, Maîtresse," dit Mina avant de disparaître.

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'expliquer, ou est-ce un amusement qui t'est réservé?" demanda Eric avec un sourire amusé. Javier était lui aussi intrigué maintenant. Il regardait la tablée avec anticipation.

"Regarde," se contenta-t-elle de dire en regardant fixement les quatre hommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mina quitta le bar et s'approcha de la table. Ils la suivirent tous les trois du regard. Elle s'arrêta à la table et déposa les trois cognacs devant trois des hommes.

Les hommes eurent l'air surpris et lui demandèrent évidemment d'où venaient les verres. Mina fit un signe de tête vers leur table. Les hommes remarquèrent alors l'attention qu'ils avaient attiré. Deux d'entre eux eurent l'air stupidement reconnaissant et allèrent même jusqu'à leur faire un signe de la main. L'homme qui avait pensé au cognac regarda le verre devant lui puis leur table avec inquiétude.

Eric regarda, impassible, dans leur direction. Javier s'attendait clairement à quelque chose...et le sourire de Sookie s'agrandit tellement qu'il en devint presque douloureux.

Et ensuite arriva le moment que Sookie attendait. Mina posa le shot d'Ouzo et la bougie allumée devant Cravate Bleue. Il bondit immédiatement en arrière, renversant sa chaise...et regarda ensuite directement Sookie.

Elle croisa son regard, leva son verre comme pour lui porter un toast et en prit une gorgée.

Eric se tourna vers elle. Il n'avait pas l'air amusé. "Sookie, veux-tu bien m'expliquer?"

Elle se pencha un petit vers lui, comme pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Elle savait que Cravate Bleue les regardait. "Tu ne veux pas savoir," dit-elle.

"Tu te trompes, ma chérie," répondit froidement Eric. "Je veux vraiment savoir."

"Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt juste pour avoir pensé quelque chose," dit-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Eric. Cravate Bleue regardait leur conversation avec intérêt tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Deux vampires avaient prit position à ses côtés; ils attendaient leurs instructions.

"Mais tu veux qu'il croit qu'il va mourir, correct?" lui demanda Eric.

"Oui," répondit-elle sans hésitation.

"Alors tu es trop subtile," dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Gracieusement, il se leva et regarda Javier. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser," dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser la main de Sookie tout en s'assurant que Cravate Bleue et presque tout le reste du bar le voit faire. "Observe," ronronna-t-il.

Pour la seconde fois ce soir, Fangtasia devint silencieux alors qu'Eric traversait lentement la piste de danse. Il s'arrêta à environ un mètre de Cravate Bleue et resta simplement debout là pendant plusieurs secondes, offrant son profil gauche à Sookie, le visage figé dans un masque meurtrier. Eric pouvait être complètement terrifiant avec très peu d'efforts.

"Je...," marmonna Cravate Bleue, mais Eric l'interrompit.

"Ne parle pas," grogna-t-il férocement. "Tu es accueilli dans mon établissement un soir de célébration...et tu insultes ma femme?"

"Non! Je..."

Eric fit un pas vers lui et lui montra ses crocs qui étaient entièrement sortis. "Et maintenant tu l'accuses de me mentir. Ce que je considère comme une insulte personnelle."

Cravate Bleue semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle sur toutes ses fonctions corporelles. Sookie pouvait à peine se retenir d'éclater de rire.

"Virez-le de ma vue," ordonna Eric. Puis il baissa les yeux vers les trois autres et ajouta, "Vous partez aussi."

Cravate Bleue protesta hystériquement lorsqu'il fut traîné dehors par les deux vampires et que ses trois amis les suivirent. Il croyait clairement qu'il allait mourir.

Eric retourna vers sa table avec un large sourire joyeux. "Et maintenant, Lady Northman, offririez-vous une danse à l'homme qui a si vaillamment défendu votre honneur?" et il lui tendit la main.

"Comment puis-je dire non à mon héros?" rigola-t-elle en déposant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils traversèrent la piste de danse pour s'approcher du DJ. "After Dark," dit-il et quelques secondes plus tard, Tito and The Tanrantulas résonna dans le bar.

Eric l'entraîna sans effort dans une rumba très sensuel, ignorant complètement leur public. Son regard était posé sur elle et il avait capturé le sien. Ils auraient pu être les deux seules personnes dans la pièce alors qu'ils bougeaient, tournoyaient et ondulaient sur la piste.

Sookie dût se rappeler plusieurs fois de respirer. Elle se considérait comme une bonne danseuse, mais Eric était spectaculaire. Ils dansaient dans une union parfaite. Il la soulevait sans le moindre effort et la penchait dans des positions qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire, ses bras puissants gardant toujours le contrôle et le rythme. Ils étaient pratiquement entrain de faire l'amour en public, sur la piste de dance de Fangtasia.

Lorsque le crescendo final résonna, il la jeta en l'air et la rattrapa dans la parfaite position pour l'embrasser longuement et passionnément. Le bar explosa en applaudissements.

"Es-tu prête à partir, ma belle amante?" lui murmura-t-il avant d'écarter les bras tout en gardant la main de Sookie dans la sienne. Il s'inclina devant la foule avec de faire un geste de la main vers Sookie en hochant la tête. Elle se sentit rougir comme une tomate. Elle s'inclina beaucoup moins dramatiquement et il l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras.

Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse. Il rigola, l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et enroula fermement ses bras autour d'elle. "Oui," répondit-elle. Elle était bien trop essoufflée et gênée par leurs spectateurs pour dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Eric l'entraîna à nouveau vers la banquette mais ne lui fit pas signe de s'asseoir. La mallette de Javier était posée, ouverte, sur la table et il tenait un carnet à dessin sur ses genoux. Sa main droite avait continué à bouger furieusement alors qu'ils approchaient, mais maintenant, son crayon s'était arrêté et il tourna le carnet pour qu'Eric et Sookie puissent voir tous les deux ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'ils dansaient et s'embrassaient pour le public.

"Oh mon Dieu," haleta Sookie. Mais aussi poli qu'il soit, Javier ne voulait que l'approbation d'Eric.

Sur la page, il y avait sept croquis. Une parfaite représentation de Sookie les regardant amoureusement se trouvait au milieu de la page, entourés par six petits croquis, cinq moments différents de la danse et le dernier juste avant qu'elle ne se soit inclinée. Eric n'était nulle part en vue, à moins de compter son bras dans deux des dessins.

Sookie remarqua que dans quatre des dessins, elle avait la tête levée. Chacun de ses traits étaient capturés aussi parfaitement que si Javier l'avait prit en photo. Dans chaque dessin, son visage représentait un bonheur pur, éperdu de plaisir. Il lui fallut une minute pour comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. C'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait quand elle regardait Eric. Wow.

Sookie relâcha la main d'Eric et lui glissa son bras autour de la taille à la place pour se rapprocher de lui. Il répondit de la même façon, en enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules et en serrant légèrement. Ses yeux n'avaient pas encore quitté les dessins.

"Min vackra älskade," murmura-t-il finalement en transe.

"Vous me désavantagez, monsieur," dit Javier en rigolant doucement. "Je ne connais pas ces mots."

Eric sembla secouer la tête, juste un peu, et regarda ensuite Javier. "Magnifique," dit-il. "Ma femme et moi allons nous retirer pour la nuit. Nous parlerons bientôt."

"Bien sûr," dit Javier. "Ça a été intoxicant de faire votre connaissance, Lady Northman," dit-il à Sookie." Puis à nouveau à Eric, "Vous avez acquis un trésor, Sherriff."

"Oui," lui répondit Eric et ils partirent.

* * *

><p>Sookie faisait de mieux pour le suivre. Il la traîna pratiquement jusqu'à sa Corvette. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il pivota, l'attrapa comme on attraperait un bébé, la souleva au-dessus de la portière pour la placer sur le toit de la voiture...et l'attaqua.<p>

Il l'embrassa avec une voracité qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté. Sa main droite se glissa dans les cheveux de Sookie, son bras gauche manqua de lui broyer la colonne vertébrale. Elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine avec une telle force qu'il exploserait probablement bientôt. Elle s'en moquait. L'urgence désespérée de son besoin pour lui était trop puissante.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec une férocité égale à la sienne, et il réagit immédiatement. Il grogna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et sa bouche voyagea ensuite sur la gorge de Sookie. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle. "Maintenant," haleta-t-elle.

Ses crocs la pénétrèrent brusquement et profondément. Elle poussa un gémissement bas alors qu'il buvait. Elle attrapa la main droite d'Eric dans la sienne et l'attira vers son visage. Lorsqu'elle mordit le poignet d'Eric, elle sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Puis elle but.

Son grognement rythmique devint un rugissement. Il arracha son poignet à la bouche de Sookie et le remplaça par sa propre bouche. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Doucement cette fois, alors que leurs sangs se mélangeaient dans leurs bouches.

"Assez," chuchota-t-il au bout d'une minute avant de presser son visage entre les seins de Sookie.

"Jamais," répondit-elle en embrassant ses cheveux.

"Si seulement tu le pensais vraiment," dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Il la souleva du toit de la voiture et l'installa à l'intérieur. "Jamais dure très longtemps, ma belle amante," et il ferma la portière.

* * *

><p>Il y eut très peu de trafic entre Fangtasia et la maison d'Eric. Il leur fallut moins de quinze minutes pour y arriver, mais Sookie eut l'impression que le trajet dura des heures. Les Corvettes étaient magnifiques, mais elles avaient de satanés sièges baqués. Elle voulait le sentir à côté d'elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir s'il prenait ses distances avec elle. Elle essaya de lui parler une fois, mais à l'instant même où elle prononça son nom, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et un soudain noeud dans sa gorge lui assura qu'elle s'étranglerait si elle essayait de prononcer le moindre mot de plus.<p>

Eric lui sourit et prit son visage dans sa main droite. Il lui dit, "Pas de larmes ce soir, Sookie," et sécha ses larmes du pouce. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, la sensation chaleureuse et satisfaite qu'elle ressentait quand elle était proche de lui enflait. Elle se demandait combien de fois il devrait la toucher avant qu'elle ne soit complètement submergée? Ce serait formidable, songea-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent chez lui et il gara sa voiture dans le garage. Celle de Sookie y était aussi. Pam l'avait probablement rentré.

Eric fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit la portière de Sookie et la souleva. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Eric. Il ne la reposa pas. Il la porta dans la maison...dans la chambre...dans la nuit.

"Je dois retourner à Bon Temps demain," dit-elle d'une voix faible lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Alors Bon Temps pourra t'avoir demain," ronronna-t-il. "Ce soir, tu es toute à moi." Il enleva ses chaussures.

Il avait une main posée sur la nuque de Sookie. Lorsqu'il la plaça sur le lit, cette main descendit sur sa colonne vertébrale, entraînant la fermeture éclaire de la robe sur son passage. Quelque part, derrière le nuage de désir qui avait envahi son esprit, Sookie se demanda combien d'année avait-il passé à perfectionner ce geste.

Il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta quelque part derrière lui. Elle tendit la main vers la ceinture d'Eric, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Il la pressa contre le matelas et l'embrassa frénétiquement. Il avait un genou posé sur le lit et l'autre pied posé par terre mais ça ne semblait absolument pas inconfortable. Ses mouvements étaient confiants et sûrs, et guidé par un désir désinhibé.

Ses crocs effleurèrent les lèvres de Sookie, mais elles n'étaient pas sa cible. Sa langue commença à descendre. Il évita prudemment les veines tentantes de sa gorge, les laissant continuer à pulser hors de sa peau. Il s'attarda sur l'espace délicat de ses clavicules, ses lèvres examinant chaque millimètre comme si la réponse aux secrets de l'univers reposait juste sous la surface de sa peau.

Les mains d'Eric trouvèrent les bretelles de sa robe et tirèrent dessus. Lorsque la robe fut sur ses hanches, elle baissa la main pour essayer de l'aider, mais il relâcha la robe et remit la main de Sookie sur son dos.

"Dépêches-toi," réussit-elle à dire entre deux halètements.

"Ou sinon?" la taquina-t-il.

Elle renifla un petit rire et dit, "Je te punirais," en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos d'Eric.

Un coup sec et la robe disparut. Pour ne pas être retrouvée avant le lever du soleil. Puis il se releva. "Et si j'arrête?"

"Je te tuerais," grogna-t-elle presque.

Elle entendit son jean tomber au sol. "Mais tu m'as déjà tué, mon amour." Puis il fut de retour. Ses bras encerclèrent sa taille. Un coup de croc entre ses seins et son soutien-gorge fut déchiré en deux.

Elle fit mine de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ses mots furent interrompu par un besoin soudain d'oxygène. Pour une fois, elle envia le fait que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de respirer.

Eric prit un rythme qui la rendit folle et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux complètement épuisés. Puis il la tint contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements subsistent et qu'elle recommence à respirer lentement et régulièrement.

C'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas de Jeux Olympiques du sexe, songea-t-elle. Quelqu'un, quelque part savait que ce serait inutile. Eric gagnerait chaque épreuve. Elle se pressa contre lui et repoussa toute pensée de son esprit.

"Min vackra älskade," murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face dans les ténèbres et demanda, "Tu l'as déjà dit plus tôt dans la soirée, quand tu regardais les croquis. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ma sublime bien-aimée," chuchota-t-il. Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Sookie se réveilla seule. Définitivement le défaut d'avoir un petit-ami vampire, songea Sookie.<p>

Petit-ami? Mari? Non, Eric ne ressemblait pas à un mari. Pas le sien, ni celui de qui que ce soit d'autre. Bien sûr, le titre de petit-ami ne lui allait pas vraiment non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le qualifier de petit-quoi que ce soit s'il pouvait jamais l'entendre. Il était immense, partout.

Elle se demanda quel mot il utilisait pour se décrire à lui-même lorsqu'il pensait à sa relation avec Sookie? Seigneur et maître, envisagea-t-elle. Non, ça ça faisait trois mots. Il la présentait aux autres comme sa femme, sa Lady, son épouse. Quand il lui parlait, comment l'appelait-il? A moi et à moi seul, ma belle amante, mon amour, ma chère, il l'avait même appelé ma vie, dans l'allée derrière Fangtasia. A moi, à moi, à moi, ma, ma, ma...mais il l'appelait aussi ma chérie. C'était très mignon. Elle aimait bien ce surnom. Elle sourit.

Il avait exigé que tous les autres vampires s'inclinent devant elle et embrasse sa main. Ça avait dû être très déshonorant pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Il la couvrait de cadeaux. Il semblait être amusé par elle. Il lui cédait tous ses caprices. Il l'avait défendu, que ce soit pour plaisanter ou réellement plus d'une fois. Niall lui avait dit que *le vampire l'aimait* mais il ne lui avait pas dit lequel. Parlait-il d'Eric?

Bon, quoi qu'il soit, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter maintenant. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison assez tôt pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Amelia avant de devoir aller travailler ce soir.

Elle alla dans sa garde-robe se chercher quelque chose à mettre. C'était peut-être ses vêtements de Shreveport, mais elle n'avait prit aucune tenue avec elle et l'uniforme de Merlotte qu'elle avait porté pour venir ici était sale. Donc un jean et un t-shirt allaient devenir des vêtements de Bon Temps.

Eric, ou quelqu'un d'autre, avait ramassé les vêtements qu'ils avaient porté la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas le temps de les chercher. La personne qui les avait récupéré n'avait qu'à s'en occuper. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et partit.

Sa voiture avait été nettoyée, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Et lorsqu'elle la démarra, elle vit que le plein avait été fait aussi. Elle se demanda si Bobby Burnham avait dit à quelqu'un de le faire, ou si Eric l'avait forcé à le faire lui-même. Pauvre Booby. Il était accro à Eric et probablement à tous les vampires en général et il travaillait pour eux. Mais il en avait peur aussi. En y réfléchissant bien, elle regrettait vraiment qu'il ait peur d'elle aussi maintenant.

Elle devrait s'assurer d'être particulièrement gentille avec lui la prochaine fois où elle le verrait.

* * *

><p>Le trajet du retour se fit rapidement et sans incident. Elle fut chez elle avant même de s'en rendre compte.<p>

Elle entra par la porte de devant et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. C'était bon d'être à la maison. Amelia sortit de la cuisine en courant, elle avait été entrain de faire le ménage, comme d'habitude.

Amelia étreignit Sookie, elles se saluèrent et ensuite, elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet. Elle enleva ses gants en caoutchouc et sur percha sur la chaise faisant face à Sookie. Les yeux d'Amelia étaient écarquillés par l'anticipation lorsqu'elle parla, "Alors, raconte-moi tout!"

Sookie prit une profonde inspiration et vida son sac. Ça la soulagea de parler de tout ça et Amelia était une auditrice attentive et fascinée. Mais au bout d'une quinzaine ou d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'expression d'Amelia passa de l'excitation à une inquiétude incrédule.

"Alors laisse-moi m'assurer que j'ai bien tout compris," dit Amelia en gigotant un peu sur sa chaise. "Il y a cet homme riche et puissant...qui est ohmonDieu magnifique...qui est bon au lit ET sur une piste de dance...qui te couvres de cartes de crédits et de cadeaux...qui te présente fièrement comme sa femme à tous ceux qu'il connaît...qui s'est occupé de toi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la santé...qui s'est littéralement battu pour te défendre, plus d'une fois...et qui a volontairement subit des tortures physiques pour toi, et ton gros problème c'est que tu te demandes s'il tient à toi? Sookie, chérie, t'es dingue ou simplement simplette?"

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux et Sookie enfouit son visage dans sa main avant d'essuyer la larme qui roulait sur sa joue et de soupirer. "Ça a l'air plutôt stupide dit comme ça," approuva-t-elle avec un gloussement. "Je suppose que ce que je me demande vraiment, c'est ce que je ressens pour lui."

"J'ai bien peur que ce soit quelque chose que tu devras découvrir par toi-même," dit sérieusement Amelia. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant?"

Sookie y réfléchit. "Maintenant que je suis à la maison? Il me manque. Mais il fait jour, il me manquerait même si j'étais chez lui. Et peu importe où je serais, je ne saurais pas s'il me manque vraiment ou si c'est juste le lien de sang qui me fait ressentir ça."

"Okay," offrit Amelia. "Vois ça comme ça...un lien de sang est permanent, n'est-ce pas?"

"Toujours," répondit Sookie. "En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils disent."

Le visage d'Amelia s'illumina et elle fit un large sourire à Sookie. "Alors voilà!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu peux enlever le lien de sang de l'équation."

"Je suppose que je suis une simplette," dit Sookie en regardant Amelia comme si elle venait de se transformer en vache. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Facile. Si le lien de sang sera toujours là, alors c'est une partie de ta normalité, maintenant. C'est une partie de ce qui compose ta réalité. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de le considérer différemment du reste ou de le prendre en compte. C'est un fait maintenant."

Le regard vitreux de Sookie parla pour elle. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que racontait Amelia.

"Très bien," soupira Amelia. "Essayons différemment. Tu aimes la couleur bleue. N'est-ce pas?"

"Uh-huh."

"Et Eric a de magnifiques yeux bleus, non?"

"Ouais."

"Est-ce que tu penses que ses yeux sont magnifiques juste parce qu'ils sont bleus? Ou seraient-ils tout aussi beaux s'ils étaient vert, gris ou noisette?" Amelia semblait très fière d'elle.

"Je suis plutôt sûre qu'ils seraient magnifiques peu importe la couleur," admit Sookie.

"Exactement! Le fait que tu aimes le bleu et que ses yeux seront toujours bleus n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que tu trouves ses yeux magnifiques.

Pense au lien du sang comme étant la couleur bleue. Ça sera toujours là, donc tu ne peux pas le prendre en considération. Tu ne seras jamais capable de savoir ce que tu ressentirais sans le lien du sang. Donc ce que tu ressens avec EST ce que tu ressens vraiment. Parce que ça fait partie de ta réalité."

"Wow," dit Sookie. "Tu penses que je devrais juste l'ignorer alors? Même si c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ressens quoi que ce soit pour lui?"

Amelia eut l'air abasourdie. "Sookie. Regarde-le. Ou regarde la façon dont les autres personnes le regarde si tu ne fais pas confiance à tes propres yeux. Il n'a pas donné son sang à tout le monde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'un lien du sang peut te faire ressentir, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas la *seule* raison pour laquelle tu es attirée par Eric."

"C'est un canon, ça c'est sûr," rigola Sookie et le rire d'Amelia se mêla au sien.

"C'est un excellent début," dit Amelia. "Tu penses qu'il est attirant et il te manque. Quoi d'autre?"

"Ben, je suppose que je dois bien admettre que je me sens défaillir à chaque fois que je pense à lui au lit. Est-ce qu'un désir aveuglant compte?"

Amelia rigola et lui assura, "Bien sûr que oui! En fait, je pense qu'on devrait mettre ça en première position. Quoi d'autre?"

"Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Quand on était à l'hôpital et que Breandon est arrivé, ça a été terrifiant. J'étais si faible et il venait juste de me donner tellement de sang. J'avais peur de l'avoir trop affaibli pour nous défendre, mais même là, il était si calme et confiant. Gardant le contrôle...ça m'a empêché de devenir hystérique. Il me réconforte."

"Le réconfort est important, Sookie. Est-ce que tu réalises que la plupart d'entre nous aurait simplement reçu un 'ferme-là et reste dans le coin!' de nos hommes dans une situation similaire?" demanda Amelia. "Et seulement celles qui auraient assez de chance pour avoir un homme qui serait rester pour nous défendre face à des adversaires inconnus. Pour ce qu'Eric en savait, Breandon avait une centaine de fées avec lui. Mais il est resté avec toi, même s'il n'avait que deux vampires avec lui et qu'un d'entre eux était déjà à moitié mort."

"Bill," dit tristement Sookie. "Comment va Bill?"

"Il est stable. Et il va un peu mieux, mais il ne guérit pas aussi vite qu'Oliver pense qu'il le devrait," répondit Amelia.

"Qui est Oliver?" demanda Sookie.

"Tu ne te rappelle pas? Tu l'as mentionné avant. Il était à la Présentation," continua Amelia. "Quand il est arrivé hier soir, il a dit qu'il était ton servant et qu'Eric l'avait envoyé ici. Je l'ai envoyé chez Bill en lui disant que tu voudrais qu'il s'occupe de lui. Je me suis aussi dit que Bill aurait un endroit où le faire dormir. Je ne me serais pas vraiment sentie à l'aise s'il était resté ici avec moi."

"Mon servant?" interrogea Sookie. "Et Eric l'a envoyé ici? Et quand l'ai-je mentionné?"

Amelia eut l'air exaspérée. "Tu lui as sauvé la vie, hier soir. Il t'a juré fidélité."

Les yeux de Sookie s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qui c'était. "Oliver Mayer!" cria-t-elle presque. "De la Présentation? C'est une BLAGUE."

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, mais sans aucune destination en tête, elle se contenta de faire le tour de la pièce en fulminant. "C'est beaucoup trop! C'est plus que ridicule. Que Eric m'envoie des gardes du corps vampire, c'est une chose, mais des servants? Je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une nuit avec Eric sans meurtre ni chaos. Amelia! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?" Sookie se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes croisées et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. "Uhhhhhhhhh," cria-t-elle.

"Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit que tu puisse faire, Sookie. Il t'a juré fidélité personnellement. S'il s'en va, ou qu'il refuse de te servir, sa punition serait la mort. N'importe quel vampire le croisant serait obligé par la loi d'exécuter cette punition avant de reporter sa mort à Eric."

Sookie releva la tête vers Amelia. "Comment tu sais tout ça? Tu en sais plus sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir que moi."

"Oliver me l'a dit, bien sûr. Quand il est arrivé hier soir."

"J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un prenne la peine de me le dire à moi," rouspéta Sookie. "T'a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre que je devrais savoir?"

"Beaucoup de vampires, lui y compris, ont été vraiment choqués lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'Eric avait épousé une humaine, parce qu'il les avait toujours détesté. Ils furent encore plus choqué lorsque tu leur as été présenté. Oliver pense que c'est peut-être la première fois qui soit jamais arrivé. Une humaine présentée comme la compagne d'un vampire important. Lors des rares occasions où un vampire important a prit une compagne humaine, ils se sont toujours retiré de la société vampire jusqu'à ce que leur compagne meurt ou soit transformée."

Amelia avait toute l'attention de Sookie lorsqu'elle continua. "Ce non respect du protocole est la raison pour laquelle il a dit ce qu'il a dit à Eric. Il s'était attendu à mourir instantanément. Quand ce n'est pas arrivé, il a tout de suite su que c'était ton influence. Même avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. Cette minuscule hésitation de la part d'Eric a tout dit. Oliver a dit que les yeux d'Eric étaient sauvages...mais quand tu as touché sa main, ses yeux se sont adoucis...et il s'est tourné vers toi...et Oliver a vu un homme qui te donnerait tout ce que tu voulais...un homme qui ferait n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir, y compris en épargnant la vie de quelqu'un qui venait de commettre un crime punissable de mort devant une centaine de témoins vampires...un homme qui t'aimait désespérément."

"Oh," fut tout ce que Sookie réussit à dire.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): L'ouzo est une boisson alcoolisée grecque<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **sheba6086

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à sheba6086. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 4 -<strong>

Sookie gara sa voiture derrière Merlotte avant de couper le contact et de rester là. Son service commençait à seize heure, donc il lui restait quelques minutes avant de devoir aller à l'intérieur. Il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles elle devait penser, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, sa tête commençait à lui faire tellement mal qu'elle abandonnait immédiatement. Peut-être que passer sept heures à essayer de bloquer les pensées des autres l'aiderait à empêcher ses propres pensées de lui ruiner le cerveau.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant de l'entrée de service du bar. Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la porte, Sam en sortit avec deux sacs poubelles.

"Salut toi!" lui dit Sam avec un sourire. "Content de voir que tu nous es revenu." Et il continua à avancer vers la benne à ordure placé contre le mur où il jeta ses deux sacs d'ordure.

Sam était presque aussi adorable sous forme humaine que sous sa forme de colley. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il savait comment assortir des jeans à ses chemises. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous humains, mais Sookie devait bien admettre qu'elle avait de nombreux beaux gosses dans son petit monde.

"Merci Sam," dit-elle en entrant dans le bar. Bien, pensa-t-elle. Il n'a pas l'air d'être en colère parce que je suis partie mardi. Elle attrapa un tablier et alla dans le bureau de Sam pour ranger son sac à main.

Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir pour vérifier sa queue de cheval, elle fut presque choquée de voir qu'elle souriait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas commencé un service avec un sourire sincère sur le visage. Elle prit ça comme un bon présage. Rien d'horrible n'arriverait ce soir. Elle quitta le bureau de Sam avec plaisir et entra dans le bar.

Terry la salua lorsqu'elle passa devant la cuisine. Il lui parla aussi d'une nouvelle serveuse, mais Sookie ne comprit pas tout à cause des bruits du bar. Elle fit mine de faire demi-tour pour aller lui demander de quoi il en retournait mais ensuite elle vit la nouvelle serveuse et décida tout simplement d'aller se présenter.

La nouvelle fille était entrain de s'approcher du bar, avec un plateau couvert des verres vides dans les mains, lorsque Sookie la rejoignit joyeusement. "Salut! Je m'appelle..."

"Tu dois être Sookie Stackhouse," s'exclama la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Elle était très belle. Elle avait quelques années de moins et quelques centimètres de plus que Sookie, des cheveux châtains coupés courts et une peau mâte. "J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi," dit-elle. Elle sautillait presque sur place. "Tu sors avec un vampire. Ça doit être très excitant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampires. Ou en tout cas, je ne crois pas que j'en ai rencontré." Elle tendit la main à Sookie. "Je m'appelle Jessie Leigh Rath et je suis folle de joie de faire ta connaissance."

"Je suis ravie de te connaître aussi, Jessie Leigh," dit Sookie en attrapant la main de Jessie Leigh qui l'agita à toute vitesse. "Eh bien, tu es vraiment énergétique," et elles éclatèrent de rire. Le rire de Jessie Leigh était beaucoup plus aigu que celui de Sookie, c'était plus un gloussement qu'autre chose, mais c'était un son très agréable.

"Tu as déjà travaillé comme serveuse auparavant, Jessie Leigh?" demanda Sookie.

"Oh oui!" répondit Jessie Leigh. "Mon grand-père avait un bar à Bâton Rouge et je travaillais pour lui parfois, je remplaçais surtout ce qui ne venaient pas travailler. Mais ensuite mon grand-père est mort," ajouta-t-elle moins fort. "Les frères de ma mère ont vendus le bar et on a emménagé à Bon Temps. Maman vivait ici quand elle était petite."

Elle mentait. Enfin, elle disait pratiquement toute la vérité, mais elle mentait sur le sujet le plus important. Elle n'avait jamais travaillé dans le bar de son grand-père. Mais elle avait regardé les serveuses travailler et elle avait mémorisé l'agencement du bar. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu y travailler si elle avait eu le droit, et elle était certaine qu'elle ferait du bon travail ici. Elle était bien décidée à impressionner Sam, et maintenant Sookie. Enfin, elle voulait faire du bon travail, c'était plus que Sookie ne pouvait en dire de la plupart des gens qui cherchaient du travail dans le coin.

"C'est génial, Jessie Leigh. Je suis sûre que tu prendras rapidement tes marques chez Merlotte. La section la plus facile est celle près du billard. Le samedi soir, la plupart des gens dans le coin-là ne commande que des boissons, donc en général, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour la nourriture. Et les pourboires sont généralement bons, et ça va en s'améliorant au cours de la nuit. Pourquoi tu ne t'occuperais pas de cette section, et Holly et moi, on se partagera le reste de la salle?"

"Ça m'a l'air parfait, Sookie. Merci. Oh, et tu peux m'appeler Jessie. Il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle Jessie Leigh. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je donne toujours mon nom complet quand je me présente," rigola-t-elle avant d'aller ranger les verres qu'elle avait sur son plateau.

C'est une bavarde, songea Sookie. Mais elle avait l'air gentille et elle n'avait eu aucune arrière pensée quand Sookie avait écouté. Avec un peu de chance, elle travaillerait bien. Et là-dessus, Sookie prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa un plateau vide sous le bar. Elle vit qu'Holly servait les premières tables, donc Sookie commença une tournée à l'arrière de la salle pour voir si les clients avaient tous ce qu'ils voulaient.

* * *

><p>Tout se passait bien pour un samedi soir. Jessie faisait un excellent travail, surtout en considérant qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune expérience (un fait qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas partager avec Sam). Sam était de bonne humeur. Jane Bodehouse n'était pas encore trop ivre et pour le moment, personne ne semblait sur le point de commencer à se battre. Ouaip, une soirée facile et sans stress chez Merlotte.<p>

Sookie était au comptoir séparant le bar de la cuisine lorsqu'Oliver Mayer entra dans le bar. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, son plateau était chargé de nourriture pour deux tables. Oliver fut instantanément à ses côtés.

"Permettez-moi, Lady Northman," lui dit Oliver en hochant la tête et en essayant de lui prendre le plateau des mains.

"Mr. Mayer, non!" lui chuchota Sookie avant de regarder autour d'elle pour voir à quel point ils avaient attiré l'attention. Pas beaucoup, heureusement. Terry Bellefleur avait l'air confus, mais bien sûr, c'était toujours le cas pour lui. Sam avait une expression qui disait, 'C'est quoi ce bordel sur le visage', mais il ne ferait pas une scène. Apparemment, la seule cliente à l'avoir entendu était Jane Bodehouse, et elle ne s'en rappellerait probablement pas longtemps. "Restez hors de mon chemin et je serais de retour dans une minute," lui ordonna-t-elle.

"Oui, Maîtresse," répondit-il.

"Et ne m'appelez pas comme ça," lui siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle portait leurs commandes à ses clients.

Sookie servit ses tables et dit à Holly et Sam qu'elle faisait une pause. Sam fit un geste ridicule de la main et lui dit, "Comme vous le voulez, Lady Northman." Sookie leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit que c'était une longue histoire. Il rigola et lui dit, "Ouais. Je suis sûr."

"Venez avec moi," dit-elle sèchement à Oliver avant de se diriger vers l'arrière cour, avec le vampire sur les talons.

Sookie alla jusqu'à sa voiture et se tourna ensuite pour faire face à Oliver. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et se pencha à angle droit.

"Mr. Mayer," commença-t-elle, mais il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

"Lady Northman, je vous prie de ne pas vous adresser à moi d'une façon aussi formelle, je ne me suis pas montré digne d'une telle attention."

"Comment aimeriez-vous que je vous appelle, alors?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ce que j'aimerais n'est plus important. Mais vous pourriez m'appeler Oliver, si cela vous convient."

"Très bien. Ce sera donc Oliver. Et vous devez m'appeler Sookie," sourit-elle en espérant que ça réglerait la question, mais l'expression scandalisée sur son visage lui dit que ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

"Ce serait hautement inapproprié, Lady Northman. Le Sheriff ne le tolérerait jamais," lui expliqua formellement Oliver. Puis il ajouta, "Pas qu'il le devrait."

Sookie ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement. "Oliver...Je suis désolée si je vous semble ignorante, mais je ne suis pas vraiment familière avec les coutumes vampiriques. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passait hier soir. Eric m'a demandé de m'asseoir sur une chaise et de laisser les vampires me faire un baise-main. Je l'ai fait pour lui faire plaisir, parce que ça semblait important pour lui. J'ai compris votre objection. Je suis sûr que ça a dû être affligeant pour la plupart des vampires présents, d'être forcés d'embrasser la main d'une humaine."

"J'ai vraiment honte, Maîtresse."

"Ben arrêtez," lui dit-elle. "Personne ne devrait être menacé de mort juste pour avoir donné son opinion. Mais Oliver...personne ne devrait être forcé à devenir un esclave pour avoir donné son opinion non plus."

Oliver sourit et Sookie vit qu'il avait été autrefois très attirant. S'il avait été transformé plus jeune, il aurait eu une horde de mordues à ses basques tous les soirs.

"Il est facile de voir pourquoi le Sheriff vous aime. Votre beauté n'est égalée que par votre générosité et votre bienfaisance. Mais même ça ne peut pas détruire des siècles de traditions. Je ne suis pas un esclave. J'ai commis un crime en connaissance de cause. Vous êtes intervenue auprès du Sheriff en ma faveur et parce qu'il vous aime, il m'a épargné. J'ai été si touché par cet amour que je me suis offert à votre service, pour pouvoir en être le témoin. L'amour est une chose rare dans le monde des vampires. Je suis ébahi par la lady qui a réussi à inspirer de tels sentiments à un vampire tel que votre époux."

Ben voilà un discours qui pouvait vous mettre sur le cul si vous ne faisiez pas attention, songea Sookie. Mais ça lui donna aussi une idée.

"Oui, au sujet du mariage," dit-elle. "Vous réalisez qu'il n'est pas reconnu par les lois humaines, n'est-ce pas? Donc légalement, je ne peux pas me faire appeler Lady Northman ou Maîtresse ou quelque chose de ce genre. Donc ça m'aiderait vraiment que vous m'appeliez Sookie en public. Si vous pensez qu'Eric le prendra mal, je lui expliquerai que c'est moi qui ai insisté."

Ça sembla marcher. "Très bien," admit-il.

"Bien," dit-elle avant de lui faire un sourire. "Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je vous libère de votre promesse, n'est-ce pas?"

"Violer une promesse de loyauté personnelle serait impossible. Ma vie est liée à votre sécurité et à votre protection. Seule votre mort naturelle pourra me libérer de cette promesse."

Voilà qui était dérangeant. "Désolée, mais je ne suis pas si généreuse que ça," dit-elle sombrement. Elle soupira avant d'ajouter, "Je suppose qu'on va devoir établir quelques règles alors. Ce bar est l'endroit où je travaille. C'est mon boulot, pas le votre, donc vous ne pouvez pas m'aider... Oh, et parfois des gens me touchent dans le bar, mais vous ne pouvez pas les tuer, ou les frapper ou quoi que ce soit, s'ils me touchent. Si vous devez insister pour rester là avec moi, alors vous devrez passer inaperçu. Asseyez-vous au bar ou quelque chose comme ça et je vous présenterais comme mon ami. Si jamais j'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous le dirais. Vous devez accepter ça ou vous ne pourrez pas revenir chez Merlotte.

Oliver n'eut pas l'air content, mais il acquiesça. "Je suis surpris que le Sheriff accepte que vous travailliez."

"Il ne l'accepte pas," le contredit-elle. "Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, je ne bougerais probablement plus. Mais il n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'il veut."

Oliver éclata de rire, d'un rire joyeux et bruyant. "C'était généralement le cas avant qu'il ne fasse votre connaissance."

"Ben plus maintenant," souffla-t-elle. "Maintenant il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur. Vous pouvez venir ou non. C'est vous qui voyez."

Sookie retourna à l'intérieur pour reprendre le travail et Oliver la suivit docilement. Il s'installa sur un tabouret au bout du bar, le plus près possible de l'entée pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de fermer et que Sookie alla dans le bureau pour récupérer son sac à main, Sam l'y attendait avec un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres.<p>

"Pas un mot!" le prévint-elle. "Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour me battre avec toi."

Sam se contenta de rire et lui dire, "Oh non. J'ai renoncé à l'idée de te faire entendre raison. Tu es bien décidée à te détruire. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te regarder faire. Je me demande juste pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité au mariage. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es partie à toute vitesse jeudi? Parce que tu étais en retard à l'église?"

Sookie souffla bruyamment et regarda fixement Sam. Il s'amusait clairement beaucoup. "C'était il y a quelques semaines. Le roi du Nevada voulait que j'aille vivre à sa cour. Donc Eric s'est arrangé pour que je lui apporte une boîte avec un couteau dedans. Il a sorti le couteau, l'a embrassé devant un vampire témoin et on était mariés d'après les lois vampires. C'est le seul moyen qu'Eric a trouvé pour me garder ici. Je ne savais même pas ce qui se passait. Et lorsque je l'ai découvert, j'étais furieuse au début, mais je ne veux certainement pas aller vivre au Nevada."

"Et je parie que c'était un véritable sacrifice pour Eric, hein?" lui demanda Sam, d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur son bureau.

"Je pense qu'il était plutôt fier de lui en fait," cracha Sookie. "Je suis sûre que ça ne te surprend pas, mais ça peut-être que ça te surprendra...après que je me sois suffisamment calmée pour y réfléchir, ça m'a fait plutôt plaisir aussi. Je pourrais te donner des détails, mais je suis fatiguée et je veux rentrer." Elle attrapa son sac à main et partit à toute vitesse.

"N'oublie pas de prendre ton toutou avec toi," lui dit Sam.

Sookie se glissa dans sa voiture et claqua la porte, manquant d'arracher le bras d'Oliver. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui dit, "Pourquoi les vampires apparaissent comme ça et font sursauter les gens?"

"Vous ais-je fait sursauter? Je vous présente mes excuses, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte."

"Si je n'avais pas été aussi fatiguée, j'aurais sursauté. S'il vous plaît, essayez juste de ne pas vous matérialiser à côté de moi. A moins que quelqu'un essaye de me tuer, ralentir est une bonne chose."

"Dans le futur, je ferais l'effort de m'assurer que mes mouvements vous sont visibles, Lady Northman."

"Merci," dit-elle sans même relever le Lady Northman. Apparemment, c'était sans espoir. Elle devrait juste apprendre à l'ignorer. "Est-ce que vous avez une voiture?" demanda-t-elle. Elle n'avait remarqué aucune nouvelle voiture sur le parking.

"Non. Je vous appartiens. Je suis à votre service, où que vous soyez. Et de ce fait, toutes mes affaires autres que personnelles, comme mes vêtements, ne m'appartiennent plus vu qu'elles ne me servent plus."

"Elle ne vous appartiennent plus?" demanda-t-elle. "Elles appartiennent à qui alors?"

"A votre époux, le Sheriff, bien sûr." Il avait l'air surpris qu'elle ne le sache pas.

"Bien sûr," répéta-t-elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Bon, montez alors," dit-elle en démarrant la voiture.

* * *

><p>Sur le trajet du retour, Sookie demanda un rapport sur la santé de Bill. Il guérissait, mais très lentement. Ils pourraient peut-être commencer à lui faire boire plus de True Blood. Ils devraient en faire une réserve au cas où Bill voudrait en consommer plus. Bien sûr, un donneur serait meilleur. Sookie lui dit qu'elle parlerait à Eric pour voir si ce serait possible qu'un donneur soit envoyé. Elle aurait bien suggéré donner son sang, mais elle était certaine qu'Oliver ne le tolérerait jamais.<p>

Billy ne l'accepterait probablement pas non plus vu leur situation actuelle. Et Eric risquait de devenir fou s'il entendait parler de ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il était beaucoup plus facile à gérer quand il avait toute sa tête.

Elle avait besoin de prendre une douche et de dormir avant que son cerveau explose. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez elle et elle envoya Oliver chez Bill. Bien qu'il ait refusé de partir avant qu'elle ne soit à l'intérieur et après qu'il se soit assuré que la maison était vide. Le fait qu'Amelia lui certifie qu'elle était seule n'eut absolument aucun impact.

Une fois qu'Oliver fut sûr que les deux femmes étaient, en effet, seules dans la maison et que toutes les fenêtres et portes étaient bien fermées, il partit enfin. Puis Amelia dit à Sookie que sa douche devrait attendre et elle la traîna pratiquement dans la cuisine.

Le centre de la table de la cuisine était occupé par un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Le vase était très inhabituel. Le centre était un long vase en verre sur lequel était gravé des feuilles. Il était rempli de fleurs pourpres, qui emplissait la pièce d'une fragrance sucrée, entourées par beaucoup de gypsophiles. Le fond du vase s'évasait et encerclait le milieu, et il était empli par une plante montante d'un vert sombre. C'était un arrangement si élégant qu'il ne semblait vraiment pas à sa place dans la modeste cuisine de Sookie, même si elle avait été récemment refaite.

"Devine de qui ça vient!" couina Amelia. "Regarde la carte. Je suis désolée. J'ai déjà regardé. Je n'ai pas pu résister."

Sookie n'avait pas besoin de deviner ou de regarder la carte. Quelque chose d'aussi extravaguant ne pouvait venir que d'une personne et une seule personne. Mais pour satisfaire Amelia, elle attrapa la carte placée au centre de l'arrangement. Soupçons confirmés...E.

Sookie jeta la carte sur la table et dit, "Je dois aller me doucher et me coucher avant de mourir. Je m'émerveillerais sur les fleurs demain matin." Et sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face et alla dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut emplis de rêves d'Eric. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentait reposée, fraîche et prête à affronter une nouvelle journée. Elle se brossa les dents et descendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un café.<p>

Amelia avait fait couler le café et sortait un plateau de muffins du four lorsque Sookie entra dans la cuisine. Les fleurs d'Eric étaient encore plus belles baignées par le soleil qu'elles ne l'avaient été la nuit dernière. Et leur fragrance, combinée à l'odeur du café frais et des muffins était incroyable.

"Hmm," gémit Sookie lorsqu'elle inspira profondément. "Ça sent délicieusement bon!" dit-elle à Amelia.

"Ils sont à la myrtille," dit joyeusement Amelia. Elle en prit un du plateau, le posa sur une petite assiette et la tendit à Sookie qui était entrain de se servir un café.

"Sookie," commença Amelia en attrapant un muffin avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise près de là où était posée sa tasse sur la table. "Est-ce que tu t'y connais en plantes et en fleurs?"

"Pas vraiment," répondit Sookie en s'asseyant à la droite d'Amelia. "Gran avait la main verte. Elle aimait toutes les plantes et elle pouvait faire pousser n'importe quoi. J'arrive généralement à garder les fleurs en vie et à faire du jardinage basique mais pas comme elle."

"Non, je veux dire est-ce que tu connais leur signification?" répliqua Amelia. "Par exemple, est-ce que tu as reçu le message de ces fleurs?"

"Le seul message que j'ai reçu était un "E" sur une carte," dit Sookie en rigolant.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais," dit Amelia, avec juste une pointe de *aha!* dans sa voix. Sookie pouvait sentir une autre leçon de botanique approcher à grands pas. Sa vie s'était soudainement remplie d'experts de la faune et de la flore.

"Et?" l'encouragea-t-elle.

"Et une bonne partie de la sorcellerie est l'études de différentes plantes, herbes et fleurs, principalement leurs usages dans les sorts. Et bien sûr, plus tu en sais, mieux c'est.

Enfin bref, il y a très longtemps, la plupart des gens ne savaient ni lire ni écrire, donc il y avait très peu de lettres d'amours. Mais il y avait des fleurs. Donc les gens ont développés des sortes de déclarations d'amour avec les fleurs. Chaque fleur a une signification différente." Amelia regarda Sookie pour voir si elle devrait approfondir ses explications.

Sookie avait bien compris. Elle avait fait du bon travail en convaincant ses fréquentations qu'elle était moins intelligente qu'elle ne l'était généralement. Elle pensa généralement parce qu'elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était impossiblement idiote parfois.

"Donc tu penses qu'Eric m'a envoyé un message à travers ces fleurs?" demanda Sookie.

"Je suis presque certaine. Ses choix sont trop parfaits."

Sookie était intriguée. "Alors fais-moi la traduction."

Amelia sourit et se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle adorait qu'on ait besoin d'elle, et avoir l'opportunité de se la jouer un peu. "Okay... Les fleurs pourpres disent qu'il te trouvera toujours belle. Les gypsophiles signifie bonheur en général. Et avec la plante grimpante, il te jure fidélité et te dit qu'il est heureux dans son mariage." Elle tapa des mains et soupira lourdement. "C'est tellement plus romantique qu'une simple note."

Sookie regarda le bouquet. "Et il a dit que mon message était trop subtil," marmonna-t-elle. "Tu penses vraiment qu'il voulait que je comprenne tout ça?"

"C'est difficile à dire," répondit Amelia en réfléchissant à la question. "Bien sûr, il devrait savoir que les gens ne communiquent plus comme ça. Mais là encore, ça fait très longtemps qu'il est dans ce monde. La plupart des vampires vivent avec un pied dans le passé, mais Eric me semble très moderne. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Tu le connais mieux que moi."

Sookie se leva et tourna lentement autour de la table en sirotant son café et en regardant les fleurs. Après son second tour, elle se rassit et regarda Amelia. "Peut-être qu'il me fait passer un test."

"Pourquoi ferait-il ça?" demanda Amelia. "Et quel genre de test?"

"Ben...il ne me l'a jamais dit clairement, mais d'après Oliver et toi, Eric est amoureux de moi."

"Sans aucun doute," intervint Amelia.

"Et même s'il aurait fait tuer Oliver sans le moindre soucis pour lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait épousé une humaine, je pense que quelque part, au fond de lui, il pense aussi que ce n'est pas normal. Et peut-être qu'il essaye de se justifier à lui-même." Elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir à ses prochains mots. "Je ne sais pas. Pour voir si je suis assez intelligente, assez intuitive, si j'en vaux vraiment la peine. Vendredi soir, il m'a dit que j'étais trop subtile, mais ensuite il m'envoie ça, avec rien d'autre qu'un E. Peut-être qu'il veut voir si je vais me poser des questions sur la subtilité de sa note...si je vais y regarder de plus près pour voir si je peux trouver une signification? Est-ce que tu comprends?" Elle se sentait idiote à parler autant.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir," lui dit Amelia avec un sourire satisfait.

"Lequel?"

"Appelles un fleuriste et renvois-lui un message."

"Bonne idée! Maintenant, on a plus qu'à trouver le bon message," s'exclama Sookie avec excitation. Un petit jeu floral pourrait être amusant.

"Okay," répondit Amelia. Elle s'amusait autant que Sookie. "Tu m'as dit qu'il te réconfortait. La Marjolaine est très belle quand elle fleurit. C'est une herbe. Très feuillue et avec plein de petites fleurs blanches. Et ça veut dire réconfort et consolation."

"Parfait!" accepta Sookie. "Maintenant, quelque chose d'autre. Mais je ne veux pas d'une stupide déclaration d'amour ridicule ni rien."

Amelia leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire. "Non. On ne voudrait pas devenir ridicules."

"Et ses yeux? Est-ce qu'il y a une fleur qui dit 'tu as de beaux yeux?"

"Les yeux, hmm...les yeux," Amelia était sur le point de dire non lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts et que ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle se tourna vers Sookie et dit, "Les tulipes diaprées! Elles veulent dire 'vous avez des yeux magnifiques'. Donc ton message serait, 'je trouve du réconfort dans tes magnifiques yeux'. Oh, Sookie! C'est adorable!"

"C'est vraiment adorable," acquiesça doucement Sookie. Elle pensa à Eric et sourit. Puis elle paniqua, "Amelia! On est dimanche!"

"Pas de problème," répondit-elle en faisant presque tomber sa chaise en se levant brusquement pour quitter la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint avec son ordinateur portable. "Que Dieu bénisse Internet," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu peux trouver presque tout ce que tu veux, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept."

En quelques minutes à peines, elles furent assurées qu'un bouquet de Marjolaine et de Tulipes diaprée serait livré à Fangtasia, pour Eric Northman, après dix-sept heures, quand quelqu'un serait là pour recevoir la livraison. Et sur la carte, il n'y aurait qu'un simple 'S'.

* * *

><p>La journée passa rapidement. Sookie et Amelia avait les mêmes horaires de travail cette nuit-là, donc elles allèrent ensemble au travail. Avec Oliver, bien sûr. Comme la nuit précédente, il s'installa au bar, sirota un True Blood et joua au chien de garde.<p>

Sur les coups de vingt heures, le portable de Sookie commença à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa et y jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir qui l'appelait. Fangtasia, ça devait être Pam. Eric l'aurait appelé de son propre portable. Elle décrocha rapidement mais se contenta de dire, "Laisse-moi te rappeller dans quelques minutes. Je travaille." Elle entendit Pam répondre, "Moi aussi," avant de raccrocher.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de sa section pour s'assurer que personne n'avait besoin de quoi que ce soit avant de dire à Sam qu'elle faisait une pause. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière cour, avec Oliver sur les talons.

"Fangtasia," dit la voix de Pam. Elle semblait morte d'ennui, comme d'habitude.

"Hey, Pam. C'est Sookie."

"Sookie!" cria presque Pam. "Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Eric? Est-ce que les tulipes étaient droguées?"

"Hein?"

"Il passe son temps à sourire comme un crétin. Il se balade dans le bar et pose pour des photos avec les touristes. C'est complètement dégoûtant. Si je mangeais, je suis sûre que je n'arriverais pas à avaler quoi que ce soit ce soir. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il annonce qu'il veut s'acheter un chaton."

Sookie éclate de rire et ne fut pas sûre qu'elle arriverait à se calmer.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Sookie. Je suis sérieuse," dit Pam mais Sookie entendit un petit rire lui échapper. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça."

Pam attendit que Sookie calme son rire. "Je n'ai rien fait, Pam. Honnêtement. Je lui ai juste envoyé des tulipes. Et non, elles n'étaient pas droguées. Mais ça m'a l'air d'être quelque chose. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça."

"C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle je t'appelle. C'est quand ton prochain jour de congé?"

"Mardi," répondit Sookie. "Pourquoi?"

"Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping. Eric m'a dit que tu t'es pratiquement rien acheté la dernière fois où tu es venue. Je me suis dis que je pourrais t'emmener faire un tour dans mes boutiques favorites et t'aider à dépenser l'argent d'Eric. Son argent est beaucoup plus agréable à dépenser que le mien," et ce fut au tour de Pam d'éclater de rire.

"Je ne voulais pas faire des folies juste parce que ce n'est pas mon argent," dit Sookie.

"On parle de Shreveport, Sookie, pas de Rodeo Drive. On devrait acheter tout les magasins pour ne serait-ce qu'attirer l'attention de cet idiot de Bobby Burnham, et encore plus pour celle d'Eric. On te mettra un petit truc sexy et il ne remarquera jamais combien on a dépensé. Rendez-vous sur le parking de Fangtasia à dix-neuf heure? Ce sera marrant."

"Je suppose," dit Sookie avec hésitation. "Si tu penses que tout ira bien."

"Génial. Je te verrais mardi," et Pam raccrocha.

Sookie sourit. Eric avait eut son message, et apparemment, ça lui avait fait plaisir. Elle se demanda s'il continuerait à jouer.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elles entendirent le van du fleuriste remonter leur allée lundi matin, Sookie et Amelia se précipitèrent toutes les deux vers la porte. Le vase était assorti au premier. Il était long, fin et gravé de feuilles. Il était rempli de forsythias (anticipation) et de roses jaune orangées (pensées passionnées).<p>

Sookie avait des pensées passionnées elle aussi. Elle était surprise par l'impatience qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de voir Eric le lendemain soir après sa sortie avec Pam.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Sookie et Amelia décidèrent qu'un camélia rouge (tu es une flamme dans mon coeur) serait la prochaine contribution de Sookie. Mais il n'y aurait aucune livraison. Elle aurait deux fleurs, entourées de gypsophiles, fixées sur une pince qu'elle aurait dans les cheveux.

Le temps sembla s'étirer indéfiniment, mais finalement, mardi arriva. Sookie quitta Bon Temps à quinze heure. Elle voulait avoir assez de temps pour trouver un fleuriste qui fixerait les fleurs sur sa pince et elle voulait passer chez Eric pour aller chercher le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Elle l'avait laissé là parce qu'elle avait pensé qu'il y serait plus en sécurité, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de coffre fort ni aucun endroit où elle pourrait le laisser chez elle. Elle savait que si qui que ce soit était assez stupide pour entrer chez Eric par effraction pour le voler, il serait immédiatement retrouvé. Aller le chercher avant le coucher du soleil lui offrirait une double opportunité. Tout d'abord, elle l'aurait pour pouvoir le porter ce soir. Et ensuite, elle était sûre qu'Eric saurait qu'elle était passé pendant qu'il dormait.

La virée shopping avec Pam fut amusante. Elle avait des goûts vraiment différents. Un instant, elle insistait qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans essayer une robe noire moulante qui était stratégiquement découpée et l'instant d'après, elle disait qu'une robe puritaine en laine grise était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait jamais vu. Et Sookie ne la vit jamais, pas même une fois, jeter un coup d'oeil sur le prix. Ce n'était absolument pas important pour elle. Sookie ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi frivole, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure contrairement à la première fois où elle avait utilisé ses nouvelles cartes de crédits pour une virée au centre commercial.

Elle se dit que ses réticences étaient dues au fait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'Eric demanderait en échange de l'argent qu'elle dépenserait. Que pourrait-il bien demander? Du sexe? Du sang? Qu'elle l'épouse? Il avait déjà tout ça, donc elle devrait tout autant lui faire plaisir en dépensant son argent, vu que c'était clairement ce qu'il voulait.

Leur dernier arrêt fut dans une boutique qui s'appelait Wicked Wear. Pam fut choquée que Bobby n'y ait pas ouvert un compte et elle dit à Sookie de l'appeler le lendemain pour lui dire de corriger immédiatement son erreur.

"Même Frederick's ne vaut pas cette boutique," s'exclama Pam avec excitation alors que Sookie se garait devant le magasin. "Si tu veux ressembler à une mordue, une pute, une déesse, une reine du glamour ou une simple beauté sexy, c'est là que tu dois venir. Une seule boutique."

Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans le magasin, les trois employées, toutes les trois humaines, se précipitèrent vers Pam.

"Pam!" s'exclama une grande femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle devait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans et elle était la plus vieille des trois. "Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu. Qui est votre amie?" La femme fit un large sourire à Sookie. Son badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Sandra, et qu'elle était la gérante du magasin.

"C'est la femme d'Eric, Lady Northman," dit Pam avec nonchalance, sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier.

Les deux plus jeunes filles - l'une d'elle avait dix-huit et l'autre devait avoir l'âge de Sookie - haletèrent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sandra dit, "C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Lady Northman. Cherchez-vous quelque chose de bien particulier ce soir?"

"Pas spécialement," répondit Sookie. "Je veux quelque chose de joli."

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Pam et elle gloussa presque. "Quelque chose qu'Eric préférera par terre," dit-elle avant de se dirigier vers le fond du magasin. Avec Sandra, Sookie et les deux autres employées sur les talons. Pam remarqua les quatre ou cinq clients encore présents dans le magasin et demanda, "Vous fermez à quelle heure?"

Sandra répondit rapidement, "Nous fermons à vingt-et-une heure. D'ici dix minutes donc. Bien sûr, nous fermerons les portes avec plaisir et resteront jusqu'à ce que vous et Lady Northman ayez trouvé tout ce que vous voulez."

Pam ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était entrain de regarder des robes de soirée.

Sandra leur présenta les deux autres femmes. La plus jeune s'appelait Anne et l'autre s'appelait Karen. Puis Sandra alla voir si les derniers clients restants voulaient acheter quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle ne ferme le magasin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?" demanda Pam en soulevant une minuscule robe qui avait probablement moins de tissus qu'un t-shirt.

"Je pense que ça t'irait bien, mais j'attraperais une pneumonie si je mettais ça," rigola Sookie.

"Bien vu," remarqua Pam. "Je n'arrête pas d'oublier à quel point les humains sont fragiles." Elle continua à chercher.

Une fois qu'elle et Sookie ne furent plus que les deux seules clientes restantes et que les portes furent fermées au public, Pam dit à Sandra de mettre un peu de musique parce qu'elle finirait par s'endormir autrement. Elle commença à danser en faisant son shopping, dansant entre les présentoirs et chantonnant en rythme.

Une fois qu'elles eurent rassemblé une trentaine de tenues à elle deux, Sookie et Pam allèrent dans la zone d'essayage. Il y avait six cabines cabines d'essayage autour d'une plateforme entourée de grands miroirs en pied.

Alors que Pam essayait des tenues et les jetait au sol une fois qu'elle en avait fini, laissant les vendeuses les ramasser Sookie essayait d'être plus attentionnée, mais dès qu'elle enlevait une tenue d'un cintre, quelqu'un récupérait le cintre, donc lorsqu'elle se déshabillait elle ne pouvait que le tendre à quelqu'un ou le poser sur une chaise si personne n'était là.

Sookie avait choisi quelques tenues lorsqu'elle en remarqua une dans l'immense pile de Pam. Pam, qui avait déjà au moins une douzaine de nouvelles tenues.

"Ooh, Pam, est-ce que je pourrais voir celle en imitation léopard?" demanda Sookie en montrant une robe à manche longue. Pam baissa les yeux et jeta la robe à Sookie, qui demanda ensuite s'ils l'avaient dans sa taille. Elle renvoya ensuite la robe à Pam qui la laissa simplement tomber au sol.

A la minute où elle l'enfila, Sookie tomba amoureuse de cette robe. Elle était violette et bleu, et les différents tons se fondaient entre eux pour donner une sorte d'imprimé léopard géant.

Les longues manches étaient coupées aux épaules et aux coudes. La robe était découpée juste sous ses clavicules, et tombait parfaitement bien, ni trop décolletée ni pas assez. Ça la moulait jusqu'à la taille avant de s'évaser. La robe faisait environ six centimètres de moins à l'avant et tombait juste au-dessus de ses genoux.

C'est la chose la plus sexy et provocante que Sookie s'était jamais acheté. Elle monta sur la plateforme aux miroirs et se regarda sous tous les angles. Pas mal du tout, songea-t-elle joyeusement.

"Bingo!" cria Pam. "Celle-là, Sookie. Eric va mourir en te voyant là-dedans. Où plutôt, il mourrait s'il n'était pas déjà mort."

Number 1 Crush, par Garbage commença à résonner dans le magasin.

"J'adore cette chanson!" dit Pam avec enthousiasme, et elle commença à danser dans la pièce. Au bout d'une minute à danser seule, elle entraîna Sookie, toujours dans sa nouvelle robe, pour danser avec elle. Elles tournèrent et virevoltèrent et s'amusèrent vraiment beaucoup. "Cette robe donne beaucoup d'ampleur pour bouger, Sookie. Tu DOIS l'acheter."

* * *

><p>Elles arrivèrent à Fangtasia juste après vingt-deux heures. Sookie portait sa nouvelle robe préférée et Pam portait une mini robe moulante qui couvrait complètement l'avant de son corps mais qui était fendue jusqu'à ses fesses. Sookie mit sa pince fleurie dans ses cheveux et Pam l'aida à enfiler son bracelet. Elles sortirent de la voiture de Sookie, la verrouillèrent et entrèrent dans Fangtasia, convaincues qu'elles attireraient l'attention n'importe où.<p>

Dès qu'elles entrèrent, Sookie ressentit cette sensation de confort et de sécurité qui signifiait qu'Eric était à proximité. Il saurait qu'elle était là maintenant.

Sookie et Pam se dirigèrent droit sur la piste de danse. Comme prévu, chaque homme et la plupart des femmes se tordirent le cou pour les voir lorsqu'elles passèrent à côté d'eux avant de les suivre du regard jusqu'à leur destination. Il y avait de nombreux couples sur la piste de danse. Pam les ignora et s'approcha tout de suite du DJ. "Number 1 Crush," dit-elle sans même lever la tête.

La chanson qui passait s'arrêta et le gémissement sexy d'ouverture de Number 1 Crush résonna dans la pièce. Plusieurs couples quittèrent la piste de danse.

Puis le rythme commença et Sookie commença à bouger et au bout de quelques secondes, Pam se joignit à elle. Les mouvements de Pam reflétèrent ceux de Sookie mais en plus exagéré. Plusieurs autres couples quittèrent la piste de danse. Seulement deux restèrent, mais ils furent ignorés. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur Sookie et Pam.

Alors qu'elles balançaient des hanches, sautillaient et bougeaient la tête dans tous les sens, Sookie entendit la clameur basse qui annonçait l'arrivée d'Eric. Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa la main de Pam. Elles commencèrent à cogner leurs hanches alors qu'elles se baissaient de plus en plus. Tout ce dont elles auraient eu besoin pour finir leur show aurait été une barre de strip-tease. Lorsqu'elles furent presque au sol, Pam sauta sur ses pieds et entraîna Sookie avec elle. Elles continuèrent à danser jusqu'à ce que la chanson soit finie.

Elles s'inclinèrent toutes les deux alors que des applaudissements et des sifflements appréciateurs explosèrent instantanément. Sookie croisa le regard d'Eric. Sa tête dépassait la foule de plusieurs centimètres et il regardait Sookie avec impatience. Ses crocs étaient entièrement sortis. Il leva les mains et applaudit trois fois. Il lui fit un sourire empli de désir et hocha la tête dans leur direction avant de traverser la piste de danse. Il attrapa la main gauche de Sookie dans la sienne, l'embrassa et tendit la main droite pour toucher les camélias rouges dans les cheveux de Sookie.

"Je vois que les flammes ne sont pas confinées à ton coeur ce soir," lui dit Eric à voix basse en effleurant sa joue.

"Non," chuchota Sookie. "Tu m'as manqué." Plutôt que de ralentir après ses efforts, son souffle était devenu encore plus lourd.

"Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, ma chérie." Eric semblait hypnotisé par la façon dont ses seins dépassaient de sa robe à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Il les regarda se soulever et s'abaisser, fasciné.

"Comment tu trouves la robe?" demanda sarcastiquement Pam.

"Somptueuse," répondit-il en regardant enfin Pam. "Est-ce que ma Lady est prise pour la soirée, ou puis-je l'enlever?"

"Comme tu le souhaites," lui dit Pam en hochant la tête.

Et à Sookie, il demanda, "Pourrais-je te convaincre d'abandonner tes nombreux admirateurs pour m'accompagner à la maison?"

"J'insiste," souffla-t-elle.

Pas de préliminaires dans l'allée ce soir. Directement à la voiture et ils partirent. Quand Sookie tendit la main pour le toucher, il l'en empêcha et garda sa main dans la sienne. "Attends, ma belle amante," furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça durant le trajet, mais il garda la main de Sookie dans la sienne et l'embrassa souvent. Enfin, ils se garèrent dans son garage.

Les chaussures et la chemise d'Eric avaient déjà disparu lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la portière. La voiture en trembla. Elle laissa ses chaussures dans la voiture et tendit les bras vers lui. Il la souleva et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sookie. Elle le voulait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. Elle se noyait dans un besoin plus barbare et extrême que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais expérimenté. Comme si un animal sauvage, qui avait longtemps été prisonnier en elle venait soudainement de se libérer. Elle avait besoin de lui...en elle...tout de suite.

Il claqua la portière et se dirigea dans la maison avec Sookie accrochée à son cou. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle se dégagea de ses bras. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent la moquette douce du salon, elle se lança à l'attaque. Sookie ouvrit la ceinture d'Eric et attrapa le bouton de son jean.

"Rappelles-moi de remercier Pam pour son influence positive," dit-il en attrapant une poignée de tissus de sa robe dans chaque main.

"Que Pam aille se faire sauter," haleta Sookie. La braguette d'Eric était ouverte et elle se jeta en avant et lécha le creux entre ses abdos alors qu'elle lui baissait le pantalon.

Il tendit les bras, déchirant la robe de Sookie en deux sans effort. "Et si je te sautais toi?" ronronna-t-il dans son oreille alors qu'il jetait le tissu au sol et enlevait son jean.

"La ferme," déglutit-elle en attrapant ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers elle. Il se laissa immédiatement faire. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos au sol, installa Sookie sur son ventre, attrapa son visage à deux mains et plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Sookie. Elle pouvait sentir ses crocs et pour la première elle souhaita en avoir aussi. Elle voulait le pénétrer...le déchirer en morceau...le consumer. La violence de son désir la rendait folle et elle s'en moquait. Elle s'y abandonna.

Il plaça ses bras entre les jambes de Sookie, enroula ses mains autour de ses hanches et la souleva. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Sookie. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, les bras d'Eric s'ouvrirent, écartant les jambes de Sookie. Simultanément, il plaqua ses hanches contre celles de Sookie. Le choc la fit trembler de plaisir et de surprise. "Eric!" cria-t-elle avec ce qui serait probablement le dernier souffle qu'elle aurait la force de prendre. Et elle l'entendit grogner quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle reconnaissait désormais comme du Suédois.

Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut s'accrocher. Il lui caressa les cuisses et la garda fermement en place alors qu'il essayait de la déloger de sous lui. Les halètement de Sookie prirent le rythme des coups de reins d'Eric. Elle était électrifiée. Le corps de Sookie absorbait chaque parcelle d'Eric et demandait plus alors même qu'il se gorgeait de la punition rythmique qu'il lui délivrait.

Les ongles de Sookie se plongèrent dans les cuisses d'Eric alors que la pression en elle atteignait son paroxysme, mais juste avant qu'elle n'explose, il bougea les hanches vers le haut. Il croisa ses jambes dans une sorte de berceau et la tira vers lui. Puis il se pencha en avant, écrasant leurs hanches ensembles pour maintenir leur connexion cruciale. Il l'embrassa avec passion, une fois, avant de baisser la tête vers son sein pour la mordre.

Ses crocs percèrent sa peau juste au-dessus de son sein gauche et il aspira alors qu'il continuait à bouger doucement en elle. C'était comme si le corps de Sookie était couverts de centaines de bombes et qu'il les avait activés. Une explosion après l'autre fit trembler le corps de Sookie, chacune plus fort que la précédente. Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement son propre plaisir, il se laissa retomber sur le tapis, entraînant Sookie avec lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'elle-même. Les spasmes exquis dans ses muscles ne lui laissaient aucun contrôle. Il roula sur le côté et la serra contre lui. Lorsque le souffle de Sookie reprit un rythme normal; il lui demanda, "Es-tu prête à dormir, ma chérie?"

"Non," dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le torse. "Je veux te sentir à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que tu doives partir."

"Ou à l'intérieur de toi?" lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire vicieux.

"Je suis à toi," dit-elle doucement. Il la souleva et la porta jusque dans la chambre.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **sheba6086

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à sheba6086. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie : D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 5 -<strong>

Se réveiller seule, dans le lit d'Eric, était de plus en plus dur. Lorsqu'ils l'occupaient ensemble, ce lit était le summum du plaisir physique, de la gratification et de la satisfaction. Ça devenait le centre de son univers alors que tout le reste disparaissait quand Eric l'engloutissait dans sa présence et son amour.

Son amour. Tout le monde disait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Tout le monde sauf lui. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment encouragé. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait fait des douzaines de déclarations d'amour éternel et qu'il avait refusé d'en faire autant. Aucun mot de ce genre n'avait jamais été échangé entre eux.

Sookie se sentait plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis la mort de Gran. Elle devait s'habiller et partir. Si elle ne partait pas rapidement, elle savait qu'elle commencerait à pleurer et à se sentir désolée pour elle-même. Elle était bien déterminée à ne pas devenir une de ces femmes transies d'amour qui oubliaient de respirer lorsqu'elles étaient seules et qui soupiraient après l'homme qu'elles aimaient dès qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

L'homme qu'elles aimaient. Cette pensée lui était venue si naturellement. Eric était-il l'homme qu'elle aimait? Elle commençait à croire que oui. Ça expliquerait tellement de choses. Tellement de choses qui n'avaient aucune autre explication raisonnable. Elle devait finir par l'admettre.

Elle se retrouva devant l'ancien bureau dans le coin, les yeux posés sur le papier à lettre d'Eric. Je dois peut-être l'admettre, songea-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas à le mettre par écrit, ce serait comme si je confessais un crime. Elle attrapa un stylo et lui écrivit un petit mot. Sincère, mais sans aucune déclaration d'amour.

_Je viens de me lever et tu me manques déjà, mon bel amant._

_S_

Voilà, songea-t-elle. Ce serait suffisant...court, mais intime...direct...et vrai.

Elle déposa la note sur son oreiller et alla se chercha quelque chose à mettre dans son placard. A sa plus grande surprise, les sacs qu'elle avait laissé dans sa voiture avait été rentrés et les vêtements étaient parfaitement rangés. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Eric si c'était lui qui ramassait après elle ou s'il avait une équipe de nettoyage incroyablement silencieuse qui flottait dans la maison pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle rigola lorsqu'elle vit une grosse boîte à bijoux en bois gravé déposé sur une des étagères. Elle ne portait qu'un bracelet sur elle. "Bon, je pense que je vais me mettre complètement nue," dit-elle à voix haute. Elle enleva son bracelet et tendit la main vers le couvercle de la boîte à bijou. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'un message était gravé sur le couvercle donc elle y regarda de plus près.

~~Des bijoux dont la beauté ne peut être comparée à celle de Lady Northman ~~

"Génial. Il m'offre quelque chose de magnifique et je ne peux le montrer à personne au risque de passer pour une idiote."

Malgré ces paroles, elle souriait et elle ouvrit prudemment la boîte à bijoux pour y déposer son bracelet.

Elle prit ensuite sa douche, s'habilla et retourna à Bon Temps. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, mais il était déjà tard. Elle avait dormi jusque dans l'après-midi.

Elle gara sa voiture à l'arrière de la maison, près de la porte d'entrée. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de monter les marches du porche, Amelia se tenait sur le pas de la porte. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pleuré.

"Amelia!" s'exclama Sookie. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Amelia descendit les marches en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Sookie. "Va pas? Rien du tout. Oh, Sookie, dépêche-toi. Il faut que tu les vois! Elles sont magnifiques. Des lobelias et des églantines rouges et des gypsophiles tout autour...splendeur et poésie, entourées par du bonheur. Et Sookie! Il a ajouté un de mes poèmes préférés." Elles étaient en train de monter les marches et de grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Amelia. "Il l'a écrit, Sookie...à la main! J'ai failli mourir." Amelia s'arrêta sous le porche et se tourna vers Sookie. "Tu es si chanceuse. Je suis si jalouse et heureuse pour toi. Attends de les voir."

"Alors combien de temps je dois attendre?" demanda Sookie, en souriant à l'enthousiasme d'Amelia.

"Attendre?" Amelia eut l'air choquée par cette suggestion. "Non! Tu ne peux pas attendre. Il faut que tu les vois tout de suite."

"Est-ce que je peux rentrer alors?"

Amelia réalisa enfin qu'elle était en train de bloquer la porte. Elle devint immédiatement toute rouge et commença à glousser. "Je suis vraiment désolée! Là..." Et elle la laissa passer.

"Merci," lui dit Sookie avec un sourire. Elles entrèrent et elle les vit. C'était magnifique. De larges tiges avec de sublimes fleurs d'un rouge brillant cascadant sur le vase. Arrangée en deux colonnes. Chaque colonne entourée de nuages de gypsophiles. Et entre les colonnes, des douzaines et des douzaines de petites fleurs roses qui ressemblaient à des coquelicots pour Sookie, mais qu'Amelia appelait des églantines rouges. Et bien sûr, il y avait plein de gypsophiles. L'effet que ça donnait était à couper le souffle. Sur la table de la cuisine se trouvait une énorme cascade florale rouge et rose.

"Splendeur et poésie, tu dis?" demanda Sookie, ses yeux fixés sur ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait identifié comme une preuve d'amour de la part de son formidable amant...mari...sheriff vampire? Sans prévenir, elle fut submergée par un bonheur si intense qu'elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. En quelques secondes, de grosses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, et elle souriait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au visage. Le titre qu'elle lui donnait n'avait pas d'importance.

Amelia se précipita vers la table et attrapa une grande carte. La bordure était faite de roses dorées qui encadraient le message...

* * *

><p><em><strong>- De Son Désir De Cape Céleste<strong>_

_**Si les cieux avaient brodé sur ma cape**_

_**L'or du soleil, l'argent de la lune**_

_**Noire, obscure, sombre cape**_

_**De nuit, de lune, de quart de lune**_

_**J'aurais répandu cette cape à tes pieds**_

_**Mais tant je suis pauvre je n'ai que mes rêves**_

_**J'ai répandu mes rêves à tes pieds**_

_**Marche légèrement : tu marches sur mes rêves.**_

_**W.B Yeats -**_

* * *

><p>"Magnifique," soupira Sookie. Elle tourna la carte et remarqua qu'Eric avait signé de son habituel 'E' géant.<p>

Sursautant comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'il y avait une bombe dans le salon, Amelia ajouta soudainement, "Oh Sookie! C'est pas tout!" Et elle colla son nez à l'arrière du vase. C'était une création très élaborée. Deux vases taillés en flûte étaient connectés par une sorte de mur qui montait environ jusqu'à la moitié des flûtes et qui s'étendait ensuite à la base des deux vases. Et des deux vases principaux s'échappaient des tubes en verre qui donnait un effet de cornemuse à la composition. Les vases principaux contenaient les lobelias. Les églantines étaient réparties entre.

"Regarde!" s'exclama Amelia en pointant les gravures sur les vases. "Il te le dit depuis le début et je ne l'ai même pas remarqué."

Sookie se pencha en avant pour regarder les gravures de plus près. A la base de chaque vase, un E géant était gravé, pratiquement identique à son écriture. "Il a fait faire les vases. Donc il a probablement dessiné les arrangements floraux aussi."

"Et les gravures," insista Amelia.

L'attention de Sookie se reporta à nouveau sur les vases. Ce qu'elle avait considéré comme des feuilles n'étaient pas des feuilles du tout. "Ce ne sont pas des feuilles. C'est des sortes d'épines," dit-elle.

"Du cèdre. Sookie, c'est du cèdre," balbutia Amelia alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" lui demanda Sookie, avec anxiété. Elle était littéralement assise au bord de sa chaise.

"Pense à moi...parce que je vis pour toi."

"Ben, s'il veut que je pense à lui, c'est un bon moyen d'y parvenir," gloussa Sookie.

"Il veut tellement plus que ça, Sookie," soupira Amelia. "Mais il ne te le demandera pas. Il te demande juste de penser à lui...tendrement. Regarde le poème. Il n'a rien à offrir...il n'a que lui-même...il se jette à tes pieds et bien qu'il vive pour toi...tout ce qu'il te demande en retour, c'est que tu penses à lui et que tu ne le piétines pas." Elle pleurait à nouveau.

Sookie relut docilement le poème avant de regarder à nouveau les fleurs. Un sourire tendre étira ensuite ses lèvres. "Il m'aime," murmura-t-elle.

Amelia se précipita hors de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son ordinateur portable. Elle le posa sur la table et alla ouvrir le frigo. "Je vais nous servir un verre de limonades pendant que tu réfléchis à ce que tu veux lui répondre. T'as faim? Est-ce que t'as déjeuné?"

"Non, j'ai rien mangé," répondit Sookie. "Ce qu'il y a dans le frigo fera l'affaire. Ne vas rien faire de spécial."

Amelia prépara des sandwiches pendant que Sookie regardait rêveusement ses fleurs. Qui aurait cru que c'était possible d'envoyer des messages avec des fleurs? Quelle formidable forme de communication.

Amelia déposa les sandwiches sur des serviettes, attrapa un paquet de chips dans le placard et se rassit à table.

A la seconde même où Amelia se mit assise, Sookie sauta sur ses pieds. "Il me faut un crayon et un papier," annonça-t-elle avant d'aller chercher un bloc-notes dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle demanda à Amelia, "Tu as un scanner, hein?"

"Ouais, dans ma chambre," répondit Amelia.

"Bien, parce que je veux que ce soit mon écriture." Sookie commença à écrire sur son bloc-notes. Son sandwich ne bougea pas de la serviette alors qu'elle écrivait, déchirait la page et recommençai encore et encore. Le septième essai fut le bon. "Voilà!" Elle déchira prudemment la feuille du bloc et la tendit à Amelia. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>- C'est Tout Ce Que j'ai à Offrir Aujourd'hui<strong>_

_**par Emily Dickenson**_

_**C'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir aujourd'hui,**_

_**Cela, et mon cœur,**_

_**Cela, et mon cœur, et tous les champs,**_

_**Et toutes les clairières que tu as compté, devrais-je les oublier,**_

_**Quelqu'un devrait le savoir,**_

_**Cela, et mon cœur, et toutes les abeilles,**_

_**Qui volent dans les airs - **_

* * *

><p>"C'est parfait, Sookie," approuva Amelia. Puis après une courte pause, elle ajouta. "Je suppose que tu réalises que vous êtes en train de rendre tout le monde complètement dingue?"<p>

"Quoi?" demanda Sookie en grimaçant.

Amelia éclata de rire. "Rien rien." Elle alluma son ordinateur portable et dit, "Voyons voir si on arrive à te trouver des fleurs qui disent 'Je t'aime'," elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sookie. "Sans vraiment dire 'Je t'aime'," ajouta-t-elle.

Elles se décidèrent pour huit roses rouge (amour, désir, respect et courage, suffisamment de signification pour détourner l'attention de l'amour), entourant une orchidée bulbophyllum (sentiments réciproques) et bien sûr de nombreuses gypsophiles pour dénoter le bonheur. Le poème fut scanné et elles ordonnèrent au fleuriste de le placer aussi près que possible du poème d'Eric et de s'assurer que si le texte était recopié, ce soit de la même écriture.

Sookie arriva au boulot avec seulement cinq minutes d'avance. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser son sac et d'enfiler son tablier avant de devoir commencer. Jessie avait travaillé seule pour la première fois aujourd'hui et elle avait hâte de tout raconter à Sookie. Elle finirait à dix-sept heure trente, quand Amelia commencerait. Une petite heure et demi. Sookie pouvait l'écouter parler pendant aussi longtemps.

C'était un peu plus bondé que d'habitude pour un mercredi. Combiné à la bonne humeur de Sookie, ça fit passer le temps beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Amelia vint prendre son service. Encore plus de monde arriva. Personne ne pensa quoi que ce soit d'horrible au sujet de Sookie. Oliver arriva peu après dix-neuf heures et prit sa place habituelle au bar. Jason et Hoyt étaient en train de jouer au billard, une meute de groupie autour d'eux. Et Sookie n'avait pas eu à se forcer à sourire de toute la nuit. Pratiquement parfait. Si seulement...

Puis, sur les coups de vingt-deux heures trente, alors qu'elle était en train de prendre la commande de trois hommes assis sur une banquette, Sookie eut soudainement l'impression d'être enveloppée dans une couverture chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. "Eric," soupira-t-elle.

"Euh, non, David, mais merci d'avoir joué," répondit sarcastiquement celui qui portait une vieille casquette de baseball. Ses deux copains éclatèrent de rire.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Oliver se tendre. Elle se força à sourire et répondit, "Eh bien, t'as réponse à tout, dis-moi. Maintenant, rappelle-moi ce que tu veux boire?" David répéta qu'il voulait une bière et Sookie fit volte-face pour ramener leur commande au bar.

A mi-chemin, Eric apparut nonchalamment dans le bar, avec Mina sur les talons. Sookie s'immobilisa. Quand Eric faisait sa grande entrée quelque part, on était obligé de l'admirer. Ou en tout cas elle était obligée de l'admirer.

Sookie n'était pas la seule à l'admire. Tous les clients de Merlotte le regardèrent s'approcher directement d'elle. Il tenait une rose rouge. Elle était entourée de gypsophiles, retenu par un ruban noué en flot. Lorsqu'Eric la rejoignit, il lui dit (juste assez fort pour que tout le bar l'entende, vu qu'il jouait avec son public), "Bonsoir, ma chérie."

Puis il lui fit un baisemain et lui glissa la rose derrière l'oreille gauche. "Enchanteresse," dit-il plus doucement, avant d'ajouter, "Je ne pouvais pas me séparer de l'orchidée."

Sookie guida Eric vers le bar pour essayer d'être plus discrets. Ça ne marcha pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, ce fut les mettre dans une position où la moitié du bar devait se tordre le cou pour les voir. "Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, mais pourquoi es-tu là? Avec Mina?"

Eric lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur, révélant juste la pointe de ses crocs. "Ne sois pas anxieuse, ma chérie. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Je dois parler à Sam."

Sookie se pencha pour regarder Mina avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Eric. "Je ne vais pas démissionner. Tu ne peux pas amener une remplaçante ici et croire que je vais quitter mon travail comme ça."

Eric éclata de rire. "Tu me surprendras toujours, mon amour. Mais aies un peu confiance en moi. Je te connais mieux que ça. Je ne te demanderai jamais de quitter ton travail tant que ça t'amusera. Mais je pense qu'il n'est que poli de fournir une remplaçante à Sam si je veux t'emmener en voyage pendant quelques jours."

"En voyage où?" demanda Sookie, suspicieuse.

"Je t'en prie, ma chérie, laisse-moi parler à Sam. Je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout bientôt."

Sam plaça trois bières sur le plateau de Sookie et fit un signe du menton vers la banquette où les trois clients attendaient. Puis il demanda à Terry de tenir le bar. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eric et se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau. Eric le suivit, avec Mina fermant la marche.

Sookie servit leurs bières à David et à ses deux copains. Alors qu'elle déposait les bières sur des dessous de verres, David la dragua, "Regardez cette Petite Beauté. Elle s'est trouvé un de ces charmants et gentils vamps."

Ils applaudirent tous à ça et l'un de ses copains ajouta, "Hey. Je me demande si son beau accepterait qu'on tente notre chance avec Mademoiselle..." Il plissa des yeux pour lire le badge de Sookie. "Sookie."

Oliver était sur le point de bondir de son tabouret. Elle devait agir vite. "Je ne compterais pas là-dessus," leur dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers Oliver.

"Tout va bien, Oliver," lui assura-t-elle. "Ce sont juste des idiots. Ignorez-les."

"Comment pouvez-vous les supporter?" lui demanda Oliver, avec dégoût.

"La plupart des clients sont beaucoup plus gentils que ça," lui dit-elle. "Parfois, il faut supporter quelques crétins pour pouvoir passer du temps avec les autres." Elle haussa les épaules et attendit qu'Amelia revienne au bar avec une nouvelle commande. Après une brève conversation expliquant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de la présence d'Eric au bar, Amelia accepta de s'occuper de la table des dragueurs et Sookie prit une des tables d'Amelia.

Il était pratiquement vingt-trois heures lorsque Sam, Eric et Mina ressortirent du bureau de Sam. Sam entraîna Mina derrière le bar et la présenta à Terry avant de commencer à lui expliquer ce qu'elle devait savoir.

Eric rejoignit Sookie, embrassa sa nuque et chuchota, "Une petite minute."

Il attrapa une chaise, la retourna et la posa à la table de David et compagnie. Il chevaucha la chaise et appuya ses coudes sur le dossier, croisant les mains sous son menton. "J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une question pour moi," dit-il, d'une voix suintante de menace.

Sookie s'approcha de la table. Si Eric décidait de faire quoi que ce soit, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, mais si elle était à proximité, peut-être qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de la blesser.

Le regard dangereux d'Eric écrasa les trois hommes alors que ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'aucun d'eux ne lui répondit, il se recula sur sa chaise et sa voix devint un grognement terrifiant. "Laissez-moi vous assurer que je ne suis ni gentil ni charmant et je n'accepterais vraiment pas que l'un d'entre vous tente sa chance avec elle. En fait, ça me dérangerait tellement qu'il est très peu probable que n'importe lequel d'entre vous vivent assez longtemps pour tenter sa chance avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Suis-je assez clair?"

Aucun des trois ne répondit mais ils réussirent à hocher la tête. "Excellent," s'exclama Eric. Il se leva et remit la chaise à sa place. Il s'approcha de Sookie et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. "Veux-tu bien m'accompagner dehors pendant quelques minutes?"

"Sûr!" répondit Sookie et ils s'approchèrent du bar ensemble pour que Sookie dise à Sam qu'elle prenait une pause de dix minutes. Eric l'attira plus près et ils sortirent par la porte de service. Avant même que la porte ne se referme sur eux, il l'embrassa. "Quand finis-tu?" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

"Quand je suis avec toi," lui répondit-elle, taquine et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

"Tu es vraiment délicieuse, mon amour."

"Alors on part en vacance?" demanda-t-elle.

"En voyage d'affaire, si tu veux bien. Felipe de Castro m'a demandé une faveur. Il aimerait que tu questionnes un humain pour lui. L'homme est un sadique et un masochiste à la fois, donc les autres méthodes d'interrogation n'ont eu aucun succès."

Sookie eut l'air horrifiée. "Tu veux dire qu'ils l'ont torturé...et qu'il a aimé ça?"

"Apparemment."

"Beurk."

Eric rigola. "Il est sous surveillance armée à Las Vegas. Tu seras bien protégée, par moi et par d'autres. Tu ne seras jamais seule avec lui, et tu devras lui parler juste une fois. En fait, tu n'auras même pas à lui parler. Juste à entrer dans sa tête pour voir si tu peux trouver les informations qu'ils veulent."

"Et tu seras là?" demanda Sookie, voulant être rassurée.

"A chaque seconde, ma chérie. Je ne te laisserais pas hors de ma vue. Et en plus, tu auras Oliver et des gardes du corps."

Sookie enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Eric et le serra de toutes ses forces. "Je te fais confiance," lui dit-elle. "Je sais que tu ne me demanderais pas de faire ça si tu avais le choix. Quand partons-nous?"

"Dimanche soir," dit-il. "Mina restera dans un motel en ville. Elle couvrira tes services et ceux d'Amelia tant que nous serons absents."

Sookie releva la tête. "Amelia? Elle vient aussi?"

"Si tu veux, et si elle veut. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait rester quelques jours. Las Vegas peut être très divertissant. Amelia pourra te tenir compagnie pendant la journée. Et Pam s'est portée volontaire pour lui tenir compagnie la nuit."

"Amelia apprécie la compagnie de Pam."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire," dit-il en haussant les sourcils. "Et maintenant...je dois retourner à l'intérieur pour parler à Oliver de la mise en place d'une équipe de gardes du corps pour tes journées."

Sookie eut l'air inquiet. "Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de gardes du corps pendant la journée?"

"Pour le show principalement," dit-il. "Une démonstration de force pour les humains de de Castro et par extension pour lui. Pour lui montrer à quel point je tiens à toi et à quel point ta sécurité est importante pour moi. Je ne peut certainement pas exiger qu'il te fournisse une protection supplémentaire pour les nuits si je ne suis pas prêt à assurer ta sécurité pendant la journée."

"Et après ta discussion avec Oliver, est-ce que tu vas retourner à Shreveport?" lui demanda Sookie d'une voix coquine.

"Veux-tu que je retournes à Shreveport?" répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire. Il la souleva à un bras pour qu'ils soient face à face.

"Est-ce ma décision?" Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

"Je suis à ta disposition ma belle amante. Fais de moi ce que tu veux."

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou, Sookie murmura, "Mon chéri...je veux...que tu...me fasses l'amour...jusqu'à ce que je te supplie...d'arrêter...et...je veux que tu...m'aimes."

Il l'éloigna de son cou pour la forcer à lui faire face. "Sookie, regarde-moi," dit-il doucement. "Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours. N'en doute jamais. Est-ce que tu peux finir dans quinze minutes ou est-ce trop tôt?"

"Je vais voir avec Sam," dit-elle

Eric prit les clés de Sookie et les donna à Oliver pour qu'il puisse ramener la voiture de Sookie. Elle les écouta parler de sa sécurité à Las Vegas. Ils décidèrent d'utiliser son statut d'Amie de la Meute pour obtenir un contingent de loup-garou comme gardes du corps de jour. Oliver sera le chef de sa sécurité. Toutes les routes menant à Sookie passeraient par lui. Il serait personnellement responsable de la sécurité de Sookie et de son bien-être, quelle que soit l'heure. Et il rendrait des comptes à Eric

Alors que les garçons discutaient du meilleur moyen de la garder en vie, Sookie fit signe à Amelia de la rejoindre et lui parla de l'invitation d'Eric à se joindre à eux à Las Vegas. Elle fut très excitée. Tout comme Sookie, Amelia n'avait jamais été à Las Vegas. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait prévu un week-end à Vegas une fois, mais qu'elle avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Et des gardes du corps loup-garou? Et Pam aussi! Oui, elle venait définitivement avec.

Comme promis, Eric finit sa conversation avec Oliver en moins d'un quart d'heure. Sookie dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et ils se mirent en route pour Hummingbird Lane dans la Corvette rouge d'Eric. Et ses fichus sièges baqués!

"Toi et Amelia devriez probablement aller sur internet demain pour voir s'il y a le moindre spectacle auquel vous voudriez assister à Vegas. Certains font des séances le matin," lui dit nonchalamment Eric.

"Je croyais que les shows les plus populaires étaient réservés à l'avance? C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire en tout cas. On aura probablement pas beaucoup de choix, mais je suis sûre qu'on trouvera de quoi s'occuper." Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas ressembler à une obsédée sexuelle.

Apparemment, ses efforts amusaient beaucoup Eric. Il rigola doucement et lui sourit aussi. "Tu seras une invitée honorée du roi du Nevada, ma chérie. Aucun divertissement que Vegas a à offrir ne te sera refusé. Le concierge de L'Oubliette sera à ton service."

"C'est là que nous dormirons? A L'Oubliette?"

"Oui. Un hôtel pour vampire dont l'entrée est sur le toit, c'est un endroit intéressant. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas."

"Ça a l'air excitant," dit Sookie. Elle faisait de son mieux pour suivre la conversation.

Il tendit la main et lui attrapa le sein. "Apparemment," rigola-t-il.

"Oh! C'est pas juste!" s'exclama-t-elle dans un rire et elle tendit la main vers lui mais il l'empêcha de le toucher.

"Ah-ah-ah," la disputa-t-il avec un petit sourire sexy. "Je ne me rappelle pas avoir promis d'être juste," rigola-t-il de bon cœur en s'engageant dans l'allée de Sookie.

Il se gara plus loin que Sookie le faisait habituellement. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas garer sa voiture sous l'arbre. Elle était ébahie par sa capacité à faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa portière pour elle, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'attraper sa main. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de lui mais il l'esquiva. "Tu peux regarder mais pas toucher!" la provoqua-t-il, faussement outré. "Je ne serais pas attaqué en public par une femme folle de désir."

"Tu te préserves pour la fille idéale?" bouda Sookie en déverrouillant la porte d'entée. Il l'ouvrit et la guida à l'intérieur.

"Je préfère la compagnie d'une femme," dit-il et il lui permit de s'approcher assez pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de s'éloigner à nouveau d'elle.

"Attention, mon bel amant. Je vais finir par te violer," roucoula-t-elle.

Eric la garda à bout de bras. C'était bien trop amusant de la taquiner. "Tu as un appétit vorace, ma chérie." Ils étaient presque en train de danser. Les grandes mains d'Eric caressaient les épaules de Sookie alors qu'il la faisait lentement avancer à reculons dans le noir, vers sa chambre. Elle pouvait entendre le rire dans sa voix.

"Alors tu as vraiment l'intention de me faire supplier?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix joueuse alors qu'elle essayait de lui échapper.

"Si je me rappelle bien, tu voulais que je te fasses supplier d'arrêter. Je n'ai pas encore commencé." Un autre pas en arrière et ses mains tirèrent sur le haut de Sookie. Il en coinça une partie dans sa poche arrière, la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur le reste du trajet.

"Et si c'est moi qui commence?" demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Eric avant de commencer à déposer des petits baisers sur son visage.

Il rigola. "Alors je te garderais à distance", répondit-il, et sans le moindre effort, il la détacha de son corps et la posa au pied de son lit. En un claquement de doigt, son soutien-gorge fut dégrafé. Il le lui enleva et embrassa doucement chacun de ses tétons, les suçotant légèrement avant de se reculer.

Sookie tendit la main vers ses cheveux, mais il l'esquiva à nouveau. "Pas encore mon amour. Déshabille-toi." Et il la laissa là et se glissa dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau de la douche.

Elle se demanda s'il se tournerait pour l'attraper si elle se jetait sur lui, ou s'il la laisserait juste tomber pour continuer son plan de dément de la rendre folle?

Non. Il l'attraperait probablement avant de la remettre sur le lit...puis il la disputerait comme une petite fille pour avoir ignorer ses instructions. Ça pourrait être amusant, songea-t-elle avec un gloussement et un frisson naquit au creux de ses reins.

"Et tu ne commenceras pas sans moi," cria-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

Elle se déshabilla, jeta ses vêtements par terre et courut pratiquement dans la salle de bain.

Il faisait complètement noir dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait qu'un rayon de lune provenant de la chambre. Elle n'avança pas particulièrement vite, mais elle fonça dans son corps au pied de la baignoire. Ses mains et sa bouche commencèrent à explorer instinctivement sa peau froide dans l'obscurité. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura, "Prête à être mouillée?" d'une voix séduisante.

"Trop tard," répondit-elle entre deux halètements.

Il rigola doucement et se glissa dans la baignoire, avec Sookie directement sous le jet d'eau. Elle fut instantanément trempée.

La grande taille d'Eric lui permit de limiter l'accès de Sookie, peu importe à quel point elle voulait le toucher. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et lui permit d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, mais il garda ses fesses hors de portée. Très égoïste de sa part, décida Sookie en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Eric pour l'empêcher de se reculer, la privant ainsi d'une autre part de lui.

La langue d'Eric traça le contour des lèvres de Sookie avant de plonger dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser profondément. Elle l'entendit verser du shampoing dans sa main et ensuite, il commença à lui laver les cheveux. Il n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser pour autant. Ses grandes mains dans les cheveux de Sookie la gardèrent en place, ce qui s'avéra être un excellent moyen de contrôler le reste de son corps. Elle recevait les bénéfices de siècles d'entraînement.

Il la poussa contre le mur, attrapa ses deux mains et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Une pensée traversa son esprit embrumé par le désir. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il y avait une poignée quelque part...si seulement elle pouvait l'attraper, elle pourrait le forcer à arrêter d'aller aussi douloureusement lentement. Mais cette torture était si paradisiaque...et son cerveau fut de nouveau embrumé par le désir.

Les mains savonneuses d'Eric parcoururent amoureusement tout son corps, la caressant et la massant jusqu'à ce que son désir pour lui devienne douloureux. Mais malgré ça, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le toucher, il esquivait agilement ses mains et les replaçai doucement contre le mur.

Il se recula une fois, brièvement, pour permettre à l'eau de l'atteindre jusqu'à que toute trace de savon ait disparu de son corps. C'était sa chance, songea-t-elle. Elle tendit les mains vers lui, mais il les attrapa et les réunit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il ne la relâcha pas. Il lui fit mettre les mains dans le dos, et les maintint de la main gauche, qu'il plaça au creux de ses reins, lui faisant arquer le dos. Un petit gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Les lèvres d'Eric, sa langue et ses crocs agirent de concert alors qu'il suivait la courbe de sa clavicule, provoquant vague après vague de chair de poule sur la peau de Sookie.

"Eric, je ne peux plus respirer," haleta-t-elle lorsqu'il atteignit ses seins.

"Devrais-je arrêter?" chuchota-t-il sans s'interrompre.

"Seigneur, non," souffla-t-elle en arquant encore plus le dos. Elle pouvait sentir son excitation se mêler à l'eau qui coulait le long de ses jambes. Elle se sentit défaillir. "Je vais tomber," geignit-elle.

"Non, tu ne tomberas pas," répondit-il en se mettant à genoux. "Je ne te laisserais pas tomber." Il relâcha ses mains maintenant que tout son corps était hors de sa portée.

Elle attrapa sa tête pour se soutenir. Commençant par ses chevilles, il lui massa tendrement les jambes, ses doigts agiles ne laissant aucun de ses muscles ignoré. Sa tête continua à descendre. Sa langue explora son nombril comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver du miel.

Le temps que ses mains soient remontées dans ses cuisses, elle s'était pliée en deux et agrippait ses épaules. Elle était sur le point de jouir et elle était convaincue qu'elle perdrait connaissance dès qu'elle redescendrait sur terre. Elle essaya de crier, mais elle n'était plus cohérente. Elle ne pouvait plus que gémir et grogner. "Contre le mur, Sookie," ordonna doucement Eric et une de ses mains la poussa contre le carrelage de la douche avant de retourner à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et son dos glissa contre le mur lorsqu'il la souleva. Les lèvres d'Eric avaient quitté son corps. Elle flottait. Bizarre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse regarder en bas, elle se sentit glisser légèrement et l'arrière de ses genoux se posa sur les larges épaules d'Eric alors que sa bouche trouvait sa cible gonflée.

Le choc qui parcourut son corps ne ressemblait à rien qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimenté auparavant, même avec Eric. Ça la cloua au mur. Ses bras cherchaient le moindre support. Sa main gauche finit par atterrir sur le mur. Sa main droite agrippa le rideau de la douche. Une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine comme la sienne haleta un cri après l'autre.

Alors que ses frissons se transformaient en tremblements incontrôlables, les bras d'Eric s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes et il plaça ses mains sur son ventre plat pour l'empêcher de bouger et ainsi perdre le contact de sa langue.

Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement et elle s'affaissa dans ses bras. Il tendit la main et coupa l'eau tout en portant son corps agité de convulsion à un bras. Il se releva et attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour d'elle. Il l'allongea sur le lit et retourna chercher d'autres serviettes dans la salle de bain. Il se sécha rapidement et reporta ensuite toute son attention sur Sookie. Dès qu'elle fut sèche, il jeta les serviettes par terre et l'installa sous les couvertures avant de la rejoindre. Ses tremblements n'étaient plus que des petits frissons de plaisir maintenant avec un tremblement plus violent occasionnel.

Eric la serra contre lui et tout en frottant son visage contre le sien, lui murmura à l'oreille. "Comme tu peux le voir, mon amour, ça ne me dérange pas de tricher...tu ne peux pas me supplier si tu ne peux plus parler."

Sookie réalisa qu'elle pouvait finalement contrôler assez ses mouvements pour attraper la main d'Eric. Elle la serra faiblement et la porta ensuite à sa bouche. Elle embrassa la paume de sa main alors qu'il lui caressait la joue. Le pouce d'Eric effleura les lèvres de Sookie et il le glissa ensuite dans sa bouche. Elle le lécha paresseusement avant de le suçoter doucement.

"Je t'aime de tout mon être, Sookie. Je te vénèrerai pour le restant de tes jours. Puis je te pleurerai pour l'éternité."

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, les yeux écarquillés et brillants de larmes. Elle commença à parler, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **sheba6086

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à sheba6086. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 6 -<strong>

Sookie se réveilla dans un nouveau monde. Ou peut-être qu'elle était une nouvelle Sookie. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre. Tout était pareil, et pourtant différent.

Le soleil matinal illuminait son visage, à travers les rideaux, et faisait picoter sa peau comme jamais auparavant. Elle plissa des yeux et essaya de se rappeler si le soleil était toujours aussi éblouissant le matin. Son oreiller était particulièrement doux et confortable sous sa tête. Elle tira sur la couverture que sa Gran avait cousu avec amour, la remonta sous son menton et se renfonça dans sa chaleur.

Sookie prit une profonde inspiration, et savoura les arômes intoxicants qui émanaient de la cuisine. Amelia devait avoir essayé une nouvelle marque de café. Et quoi que ce soit qu'elle était en train de cuisiner, ça sentait délicieusement bon.

Elle roula sur son côté gauche et regarda son autre oreiller, qui était légèrement penché. Elle fit courir sa main sur le drap froissé qui avait recouvert Eric seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec l'oreiller, elle commença à le remettre en place, mais finit par le presser contre son visage. Elle inspira profondément et fut enchantée de découvrir que l'odeur d'Eric était encore imprégnée dans le tissu. Elle était complètement contente.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa qu'elle risquait de se rendormir si elle continuait à rêvasser. Elle soupira lourdement et se força à se lever. Elle fit le lit en deux temps trois mouvements. Et elle dansa sur une musique qu'elle était la seule à entendre. Et Eric était là...quelque part, juste derrière la musique...juste hors de sa vue...

Sookie alla dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière, et se tourna vers la douche et wow! Si son cerveau avait voulu lui faire penser à Eric, un coup d'oeil à la douche suffit. Bien sûr, c'était exactement la même que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Mais elle ne la verrait plus jamais de la même façon.

Lorsqu'elle fit couler l'eau, elle remarqua que le shampoing n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Il l'avait changé de place pour pouvoir l'attraper plus facilement quand il... Elle déglutit alors qu'une vague de chaleur l'englobait. Elle ferma les yeux et sentis presque ses grandes mains se poser contre son ventre. Elle l'entendit presque lui souffler, "Contre le mur, Sookie." Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, réteignit la lumière et se doucha dans le noir.

Lorsque Sookie émergea enfin de sa chambre, il était dix heures passé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant de devoir partir pour le travail. Elle pouvait entendre Amelia à l'étage donc elle aurait la cuisine à elle toute seule. Il y avait encore du café dans la cafetière et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il avait coulé. Oh, il serait peut-être un peu fort, mais il était chaud.

Sookie décida de boire son café sur le porche arrière de la maison. L'air était frais, mas pas trop, et elle devait se rafraîchir. Elle contempla le jardin qu'elle aimait tant, le terrain qui contenait tant de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Alors que la brise fraîche léchait son visage, elle repensa à la première fois où elle était monté sur un vélo et à ses parties de cache-cache avec Jason. Toutes les égratignures qu'elle s'était fait en courant et en tournant sur elle-même jusqu'à perdre l'équilibre et tous les baisers réconfortants que sa Gran lui avait fait pour la consoler. Elle se concentra sur tous ses souvenirs heureux. La journée était bien trop belle pour être ruinée par des pensées négatives.

Les pensées de Sookie s'étaient tournées vers Eric lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'Amelia avait une expression inquiète sur le visage. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" lui demanda Sookie.

"Rien de bien sérieux," répondit Amelia, mais le ton de sa voix sonnait plus comme si elle venait d'avoir une vision d'une catastrophe naturelle à venir. "C'est juste que j'aimerais faire un peu de shopping avant qu'on parte et j'ai bien peur que la Boutique de Tara n'ait rien d'intéressant à offrir. Et je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller à la Nouvelle Orléans avant notre départ. Est-ce qu'on sait même combien de temps on sera partie?"

Elle est en train de s'emballer, songea Sookie. Elle sera complètement hystérique avant le couché du soleil. "La Boutique de Tara est un peu trop conservatrice à ton goût de toutes façons," lui dit Sookie, d'une voix qu'elle espérait consolante. "Je me suis posée la même question hier soir, en fait...en passant. Je travaille de bonne heure aujourd'hui, mais tu travailles ce soir. On est toutes les deux de nuit demain...donc si tu vas tout de suite au lit après le boulot ce soir, pour pouvoir prendre un peu de repos, et si ça te dérange pas de te lever tôt demain matin, on aura le temps d'aller jusqu'à Shreveport pour faire un peu de shopping avant de devoir aller au boulot."

"Sookie! Ça serait génial," s'exclama Amelia. "Mais on aura pas beaucoup de temps. On va devoir décider dans quelles boutiques on veut aller avant même de partir." Les rouages dans la tête d'Amelia tournaient à cent à l'heure.

"Pas de problème, Amelia," répondit Sookie avec un large sourire. "Pam m'a montré cette fabuleuse boutique qui s'appelle Wicked Wear. C'est parfait pour toi. Tu vas croire que t'es morte et au paradis du sex appeal."

Amelia était surexcitée. "Ça m'a l'air parfait!" couina-t-elle en sautillant plusieurs fois. "Est-ce qu'ils ont des tenues à ton goût aussi?"

"Il y en a pour tous les goûts!" répondit Sookie.

Amelia fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une autre pensée lui vint. "J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde."

"Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème," lui assura Sookie. "On partira tôt." Et je suis sûre que la propriétaire mettra toutes ses vendeuses à notre service si je lui demande, pensa Sookie mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens riches n'avaient pas besoin de planifier leur shopping. Ils pouvaient aller dans les boutiques quand ils voulaient et il y aurait toute une équipe de vendeuses pour s'occuper d'eux. Et si nécessaire, pour éjecter les autres clients.

Amelia retourna joyeusement à l'intérieur et Sookie resta sur le porche pour savourer ses quelques dernières minutes de solitude avant de devoir aller travailler. Cette journée était trop parfaite pour être irritée ou en retard. Elle devait être savourée et appréciée. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair, il y avait juste assez de vent pour faire voleter les cheveux de Sookie et pour faire siffler les branches d'arbres, tout était magnifique et Eric l'aimait.

Lorsque Sookie arriva chez Merlotte, elle était sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Lorsqu'elle dit 'Bonjour,' à Sam, il lui répondit d'un, 'Wow, regarde-toi,' et il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle posait son sac et enfilait son tablier.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire radieux et d'un hochement de tête puis elle dansa sur la voix de Neil Diamond, chantant Girl depuis le juke box jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bar. Elle s'arrêta brièvement dans la cuisine pour saluer tout le monde. Terry n'était pas encore là.

Et elle flotta pratiquement entre ses tables, elle entendit presque tout le monde penser qu'elle était droguée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Si quelqu'un l'avait effectivement drogué, alors elle espérait qu'ils continueraient, merci beaucoup. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis...ben, depuis...euh...peut-être qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Et dans ce cas-là, il était vraiment temps que ça arrive. Et bien que tous ses clients pensaient qu'elle planait, ils devaient bien admettre aussi qu'elle était au top de sa forme et qu'elle leur donnait le service le plus amical qu'ils aient jamais eu. Elle reçut d'excellents pourboires.

Amelia déposa Mina au travail à midi. Mina avait une chambre au motel mais elle n'avait pas de voiture donc Amelia et Sookie avaient décidé de la conduire là où elle devrait aller. Sam avait accepté d'en faire autant lorsqu'Amelia et Sookie travaillaient toutes les deux ou été absentes.

C'était bizarre de voir Mina dans un uniforme autre que le t-shirt moulant et la jupe de Fangtasia. Mais elle était là, portant fièrement un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir de Merlotte. Son maquillage était plutôt lourd pour un service à Merlotte, mais pas aussi prononcé que Sookie ne l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Mina était très jolie. Sookie fut surprise de ne pas s'en être aperçue auparavant. Elle sentit son estomac se serrer lorsqu'elle pensa qu'Eric l'avait probablement remarqué.

Non, non, non, tu ne vas pas faire ça, Sookie, s'ordonna-t-elle. Tu t'es toujours moqué des idiotes trop jalouse. Tu ne vas pas devenir l'une d'entre elles, et surtout pas aujourd'hui.

"Salut Mina!" s'exclama joyeusement Sookie en attrapant sa main pour la serrer. "Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepter de venir nous remplacer pendant qu'Amelia et moi serons absentes." Mina ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir.

"Euh...de rien, Maîtresse...oh attendez, désolée, je veux dire, euh..."

"Sookie," offrit Sookie.

"Sookie," répéta Mina d'une voix incertaine, et elle réussit à lui faire un petit sourire.

Sookie se pencha vers Mina pour que les clients ne l'entendent pas. "Tout va bien, Mina. Je suis juste Sookie ici. Et je suis si contente que tu sois venue! Je suis sûre que nous deviendrons de bonnes amies. Mon ami Oliver a une voiture à Shreveport. Amelia et moi y allons demain matin. Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait peut-être la récuppérer et la ramener ici. Comme ça, Oliver te la prêtera tant que tu seras là. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

"Ce serait formidable. Merci," répondit doucement Mina. "Oliver est vraiment gentil. Il venait tous les soirs à Fangtasia avant...euh, avant qu'il n'ait emménagé ici."

Mina n'était pas du tout fan d'Eric, bien qu'elle lui avait permis de boire son sang par deux fois, elle était amoureuse d'Oliver. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour venir à Bon Temps. Mais ce qui était encore plus touchant, c'était qu'elle n'en voulait absolument pas à Sookie pour la situation dans laquelle Oliver était. Sookie était comme elle, impliquée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, et entraînée par un courant qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

"Oliver est génial," lui dit Sookie d'une voix rassurante. "Et c'est un bon ami. Je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger pour tout le monde.

Sookie ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que Mina s'adapta à Merlotte sans soucis. Elle était une excellente serveuse et son expérience était évidente. Sam serait entre de bonnes mains. La crainte qu'elle avait eu que Sam n'ait pas assez de serveuses compétentes pendant leur absence à Amelia et elle se trouva infondée.

Sookie fut à nouveau tout sourire et retourna s'occuper de ses clients tout en dansant sur Coldplay qui parlait de Clocks. "Tu dois installer des haut-parleurs, Sam," lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de son bureau pour vérifier les stocks de bière.

"Je vais garder ça en tête, Sookie," répondit-il dans un reniflement. "En attendant, je me contenterais de serveuses normales." Il semblait moqueur, mais il souriait.

"Ne sois pas idiot, Sam," le taquina Sookie. "Ta vie serait tellement plus ennuyeuse comme ça."

Sam regarda Sookie avec envie. Il l'avait perdu maintenant. Pas qu'elle ait jamais vraiment été lui, mais au moins ils avaient vécu dans le même monde. Avait-elle jamais souris aussi jolimment qu'aujourd'hui? Certainement pas à lui. Il se résigna silencieusement à savourer les petits morceaux de Sookie qu'Eric voulait bien partager. Eric était vraiment stupide de ne pas être avec elle à chaque instant, songea Sam avec amertume.

"Ça ne me dérangerait d'avoir une vie un peu plus ennuyeuse," répliqua Sam. Et il retourna ensuite dans son bureau.

Pour Sookie, la journée passa à toute vitesse. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il était presque dix-sept heures. Amelia arriva pour son service avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit signe à Sookie de la rejoindre et elles allèrent dans un coin pour discuter une minute.

"Oh Sookie!" commença-t-elle. "Tu ne vas pas le croire! Tu étais à peine partie ce matin quand ça a commencé."

"Qu'est-ce qui a commencé?" lui demanda Sookie.

"Oh, les fleurs," soupira Amelia. "Si on continue à en recevoir, la maison sera complètement pleine! Il y a des bouquets dans toutes les pièces. Tous rouges, la couleur de l'amour...des roses rouges, des tulipes rouges, des chrysanthèmes rouges, dans des vases et en bouquets partout. Et Sookie, de magnifiques...héliotropes violettes, oh, j'adore les héliotropes! Elles sentent la cerise. On dirait que quelqu'un a passé la journée à préparer des tartes à la maison. Elles veulent dire dévotion et amour éternel...et merveilles du Pérou, ça ressemble à du chèvrefeuille violet, pour les flammes de l'amour...et des arbutus, Sookie. Des arbutus partout, dans chaque bouqet et arrangement, à la place des gypsophiles. Ce sont de magnifiques petites fleurs blanches et il y en a partout." Amelia soupira à nouveau. Elle était dans tous ses états. Et elle avait toute l'attention de Sookie.

"Et que signifient les arbutus?" demanda Sookie avec urgence, lorsqu'il devint évident qu'Amelia ne continuerait pas d'elle-même.

"Les arbutus ont un message bien particulier. Et il est intéressant de noter que les arbutus sont de la famille des Ericaceae. Approprié, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Pourquoi approprié? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire?" demanda Sookie.

"Je n'aime que toi," murmura Amelia, et elle fit un pas en arrière pour regarder la réalisation apparaître sur le visage de Sookie.

"Il m'aime," couina Sookie.

"C'est prêt!" s'exclama Terry dans la cuisine et Mina passa à côté d'elles pour aller prendre la commande.

"Allons-y," dit Sookie, et elles se jetèrent la tête la première dans le rush de midi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque dix-neuf heures arriva, Sookie avait encore assez d'énergie pour prendre un autre service, mais elle avait autre chose de prévu. Elle s'était promis d'aller rendre visite à Bill ce soir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.<p>

"Faut que j'y aille. A plus." Elle serra Amelia dans ses bras avant d'aller chercher son sac à main dans le bureau de Sam.

Elle dit à Sam qu'elle le verrait le lendemain et faisait volte-face pour partir lorsqu'il lui demanda, "Sookie, est-ce que tu es heureuse?"

Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la clenche, et se retourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit doucement et répondit, "Je pense que je le suis vraiment, cette fois, Sam."

"Je l'espère," dit-il avant de se forcer à lui sourire. "Je te verrais demain, chère."

Lorsque Sookie se gara devant chez Bill, elle remarqua l'absence de la pointe d'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait toujours lorsqu'elle était sur le point de voir Bill avant. Bien sûr, elle avait hâte de le voir. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Et elle l'aimerait toujours. Il avait été son premier, il lui était tout simplement impossible de le rayer de sa vie ou de ses souvenirs, et ce peu importait ce qu'elle ressentait pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Elle se regarda dans le rétro avant de sortir de la voiture.

L'agréable brise de ce matin dont elle se rappelait était plus mordante maintenant et elle regretta de ne pas être passée chez elle pour prendre un pull. Elle se frotta les mains et les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Le soleil était couché et elle pouvait voir plusieurs lumières allumées chez Bill. Au rez-de-chaussée et à l'étage. Elle monta sous le porche et leva la main pour frapper. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent la porte, elle entendit le verrou être tiré.

"Bonsoir, Maîtresse. Vous nous honorez," lui dit Oliver en s'inclinant.

Sookie vu plusieurs personnes dans la maison, des humains. La plupart d'entre eux étaient clairement des mordus, mais d'eux d'entre eux auraient pu être des employés de banque. Ils relevèrent tous la tête lorsque Sookie entra. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année posa sa bande-dessinée et dit, "Hey, bébé! T'as ramené de la bière?"

"Silence!" tonna Oliver, avant de baisser la tête à l'attention de Sookie. "Je vous présente mes excuses, Lady Northman. J'ignorais que vous viendriez ici ce soir, autrement j'aurais été mieux préparé à vous recevoir.

Sookie entendit les réactions vocales et mentales des mordus en entendant Oliver l'appeler Lady Northman. Personne ne savait qui était la Lady, mais ils connaissaient et redoutaient tous le nom Northman. L'une des femmes fit un pas en avant. Elle voulait juste se présenter, mais Oliver lui ordonna de retourner s'asseoir.

"Donneurs?" lui demanda Sookie.

"Oui, Maîtresse."

"Bien," répondit calmement Sookie. "Il y a une boîte de vitamine B dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain du haut. Assurez-vous qu'ils en prennent tous au moins une par jour. J'en ramènerais d'autres demain."

"Bien sûr, Maîtresse. Je m'en assurerais personnellement." Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle connaissait le contenu de l'armoire à pharmacie de Bill Compton.

"Merci, Oliver," lui dit Sookie, avec un sourire. "Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre? Pour vous ou les autres?"

"Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, merci."

"Oh, il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais vous parler," dit Sookie en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. "S'il vous plaît, accompagnez-moi."

Oliver la suivit à l'étage alors qu'elle lui parlait. "C'est au sujet de votre voiture. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que je demande à Eric de vous la rendre? Vous aurez besoin de pouvoir vous déplacer si vous restez ici. Et j'espérais que pendant que nous serions à Las Vegas, si ça ne vous dérange pas...vous connaissez Mina, non?"

"Mina Carter, la serveuse de Fangtasia qui vous remplacera chez Merlotte. Oui, Maîtresse. Je la connais."

"Est-ce que ça vous dérangerez de lui prêter votre voiture pendant notre absence? Sam ne sera pas toujours en mesure de venir la chercher et je détesterais qu'elle doive marcher jusque chez Merlotte."

"Vous êtes très généreuse, Lady Northman," lui dit Oliver, avec une admiration sincère. Sa capacité à dire les choses les plus prétentieuses d'une voix si simple était amusante. "Et si cela vous convient, je serais honoré d'aller chercher ma voiture à Shreveport plus tard dans la nuit. Si vous voulez bien contacter le Sheriff pour obtenir son accord bien sûr."

"Merci, Oliver, ce serait génial," lui dit Sookie. "Comme ça Amelia et moi serons capable de rentrer ensemble demain au lieu de devoir rouler séparément. J'appellerai Eric après avoir vu Bill."

Oliver hocha la tête et l'accompagna dans la chambre de Bill.

Bill l'avait entendu arriver et il s'était mis assis pour la recevoir. Son effort fut inutile. Il était évident que sa condition était plus que fragile. Son teint était gris et ses yeux étaient tout aussi épuisés que lorsqu'elle l'avait arraché aux griffes de Lorena, dans le garage du Roi du Mississippi.

"Je suis honoré par votre visite, Lady Northman," croassa Bill, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Avec un effort clairement surhumain, il lui tendit formellement la main.

Sous le regard attentif d'Oliver, elle s'approcha du lit et déposa sa main dans celle de Bill. Il l'embrassa et la relâcha immédiatement.

"Je suis si désolée, Bill. C'était moi qu'ils voulaient, pas toi. Je devrais être-"

"Non! Je souffre à cause de mon propre échec. Eric m'avait envoyé te protéger. Je suis arrivé en retard. Quand j'ai enfin été capable de te traquer, tu étais pratiquement morte. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais."

"Ne t'en veux pas, Bill. Je vais bien maintenant, et les fae sont toutes parties. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est de guérir. Tu ne te nourris pas assez." Les yeux gonflés de Sookie se posèrent sur Oliver. "Oliver, allez lui chercher un donneur s'il vous plaît."

"Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, Maîtresse," protesta Oliver. Si le Sheriff découvrait qu'Oliver avait laissé sa femme seule avec Bill Compton, il...Oliver n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il lui ferait...mais il était certain que ce serait bien pire que d'être drainé par Pam.

"Oliver," dit Sookie, d'une voix ferme. "Maintenant."

Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct. "Oui, Lady Northman." Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Bill, et lorsqu'il fut certain que Bill était bien trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit de scandaleux, il s'inclina devant Sookie. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser." Puis il sortit de la chambre.

Bill regarda Sookie avec sérieux. "Il a vos intérêts à cœur. Vous devriez l'écouter, Lady Northman."

Sookie fit mine de s'asseoir sur le lit, mais Bill tendit le bras pour l'en empêcher. "Je t'en prie, Bill. Il n'y a pas de titre entre nous.

"Maintenant, si," répondit-il d'une voix triste.

Sookie ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue en venant ici mais ce n'était certainement pas ça. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais faciles ou confortables entre eux. Peu importe à quel point il avait voulu qu'elle l'aime, et à quel point il semblait toujours le vouloir, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Ou en tout cas pas comme elle avait cru l'aimer un jour. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsque quelque chose disparut, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier...quelque chose qui ne reviendrait plus jamais.

"Jamais dure très longtemps," souffla une voix lointaine mais familière dans sa tête.

"Attendez là," dit sévèrement Oliver.

Sookie se tourna et vit une des deux femmes qui ressemblaient à une employée de banque être guidée dans un coin de la pièce. La femme la reconnut et lui dit, "Vous êtes la femme d'Eric," tout en la regardant comme si elle était une licorne.

"En effet," répondit platement Sookie. "Quel est votre groupe sanguin?"

"O-négatif, Ma'am," répondit la femme, sans la quitter des yeux.

"Très bien," lui dit Sookie. Puis elle se tourna vers Oliver, "Ils le sont tous?"

"Oui, Maîtresse."

"Merci, Oliver. Vous faites un travail formidable. Je dirais à Eric à quel point je suis satisfaite par votre travail lorsque je l'appellerai pour vos clés." Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bill et lui dit, "Prends soin de toi, Bill. Je reviendrai quand tu te sentiras mieux."

Bill hocha la tête mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

Finalement, Sookie se tourna vers la femme dans le coin. "Nourrissez-le bien," lui dit-elle. Et elle partit, certaine qu'elle ne reviendrait que dans longtemps, voir même plus jamais.

* * *

><p>Sookie fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son téléphone portable. Elle voulait entendre la voix d'Eric...pour de vrai, pas juste dans sa tête, mais elle décida de rentrer d'abord, pour pouvoir voir les fleurs. Penser aux fleurs, qui d'après Amelia avait envahi leur maison, la fit sourire à nouveau...et penser à Eric lui donna l'impression d'être soudainement enveloppée dans une couverture. Voir Bill l'avait secoué plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, mais le temps d'arriver chez elle, elle fut calme à nouveau.<p>

"Oh mon Dieu," dit-elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison et que l'arôme de toutes les fleurs la gifla. Elle avait son portable en main et elle avait déjà appuyé sur le raccourci clavier.

"Sookie!" entendit-elle. Eric semblait inquiet. "Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chérie?"

"Eric," souffla-t-elle. "Eric, je n'arrive pas à y croire." Elle entra dans le salon et regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Chaque surface plate de la pièce était couverte de fleurs. Et Amelia avait eu raison. Sookie s'approcha dans un énorme arrangement de fleurs pourpres qui embaumaient l'air.

"Sookie! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" cria Eric.

"Oh, je suis désolée, mon amour," répondit rapidement Sookie. "Tout va bien. Je viens juste de rentrer et oh mon Dieu, Eric! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de fleurs." Eric éclata de rire. "Non, Eric! Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est complètement dingue. C'est plus que dingue. Ça doit s'arrêter." Son rire était contagieux. Sookie ne put pas s'empêcher de rire aussi. Elle se roula en boule sur le canapé pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa voix sans avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme de devoir garder son équilibre pour rester debout, par exemple.

"Donc tu me supplies d'arrêter?" lui demanda-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

"J'adore ton rire," lui dit-elle. Pas vraiment une réponse à sa question, mais c'est la seule chose qui lui vint en tête. "J'adore le ton de ta voix quand tu ris, si joueur, si plein de joie et de bonheur. Et j'adore les rides qui apparaissent autour de tes yeux quand tu ris. Ohh, et tes yeux...comme ils dansent quand tu ris. Quand je ferme les yeux, je peux les voir...profonds et féroces, comme des flammes, sur un lac gelé. Il faut que tu ries plus. Je pourrais t'écouter rire toute la nuit."

"Alors tu dois dire quelque chose d'amusant, ma chérie. Plutôt que quelque chose qui me donne envie de voler jusqu'à Bon Temps pour te ravager."

"En parlant de ravages, combien de temps resterons-nous à Las Vegas?"

"Y'a-t'il un rapport?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle pouvait imaginer son large sourire, et la lueur brillant dans ses yeux. "Si tu veux tout savoir, oui. J'ai entendu une rumeur parlant d'un grand Viking blond qui erre dans Las Vegas à la recherche de jeunes filles à ravager. Je me suis dit que je devrais demander à mon Sheriff des conseils sur le meilleur moyen d'éviter ce Viking."

"Je sais qu'ils peuvent être très déterminés quand ils voient quelque chose qu'ils veulent. Tu ferais mieux de rester dans les ombres...ou auprès de ton Sheriff."

"Mon Sheriff me protégera du Viking?"

"Peut-être, mais qui te protégera de ton Sheriff?"

"Ohh, je comptais sur toi pour ça, mon chéri," roucoula Sookie avant de glousser.

"Alors tu es en grand danger, mon amour."

Sookie rigola tellement fort qu'elle faillit faire tomber son téléphone. "J'ai hâte d'y être. Mais avant ça, j'ai deux demandes à te faire."

"Et quelles sont-elles?" lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

"Les fleurs sont magnifiques et j'adore en recevoir, mais s'il te plaît, ça suffit maintenant. Il y en a partout et je suis sûre qu'elles ont dû te coûter une fortune."

"Comme tu veux. Et ta seconde demande?"

"Si Oliver va vivre à Bon Temps pour me suivre comme un petit chien, il faut qu'il ait un moyen de transport et un téléphone. Il avait une voiture qui t'appartient désormais. J'aimerais qu'il vienne la chercher après."

"Il t'a demandé une voiture?" demanda Eric. Toute trace de rire avait disparu de sa voix.

"Non, mon amour," répondit rapidement Sookie. "Mina n'a aucun moyen de transport. Je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait utiliser sa voiture pendant qu'on sera à Las Vegas. Je lui laisserais bien la mienne, mais Amelia et moi allons la prendre pour monter à Shreveport. Et bien sûr, une fois qu'on sera de retour, ce sera beaucoup plus pratique pour moi de ne pas m'inquiéter de comment Oliver se déplace. Je pense que je vais finir par apprécier sa présence. Il travaille dur."

"D'accord," dit-il sèchement. "Quoi d'autre?"

Sookie fut déçue que le ton de leur conversation ait changé. "Je t'ai mis en colère," dit-elle.

"Pas du tout, ma chérie." Sa voix était redevenue chaude comme une caresse.

"Te verrais-je avant dimanche?"

"Je ne pense pas. J'ai beaucoup à faire avant notre voyage."

"Tu me manques."

"Nous serons bientôt ensemble. Mais il faut que je te laisse pour le moment," lui dit-il.

Ils se dirent au revoir, mais Sookie ne bougea pas du canapé. Elle resta assise là, dans son uniforme, roulée en boule sur le canapé, son portable en main et entourée par l'odeur des roses et des cerises.

Finalement, elle décida que vu que rester assise en boule ne ferait pas passer le temps plus vite, elle ferait tout aussi bien de trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire ou du moins quelque chose qui lui ferait passer le temps. Elle passa d'un bouquet à l'autre, prenant le temps de savourer chaque arôme séparément.

Eric est vraiment capable d'être attentionné, songea-t-elle. Elle se demanda combien de personnes avait vu cette part de lui. Presque tous ceux qu'elle connaissait avaient peur de lui, que ce soit à un niveau ou à un autre, humain ou vampire. Comment était-ce possible lorsqu'il fondait comme du chocolat dans ses mains à elle.

Elle décida qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse à cette question.

La soirée finit par passer et après ce qui lui sembla être une nuit blanche, Sookie et Amelia se garaient devant Wicked Wear. Une demi-heure plus tard, Amelia était convaincue qu'elle était morte et montée au paradis. "Même la Nouvelle Orléans n'a rien de comparable à cette boutique!" avait-elle déclaré.

La priorité de Sookie avait été de remplacer la robe qu'Eric avait littéralement arrachée de son corps quelques nuits plus tôt. Heureusement, il y en avait une autre en stock. Sandra et une jeune femme qui n'avait pas été là la dernière fois où Sookie était venue, se dédièrent à Sookie et Amelia, laissant une autre vendeuse s'occuper de tous les autres clientes.

Amelia était enchantée par ces attentions. Elle s'y fit beaucoup plus rapidement que Sookie. Lorsqu'elles eurent assez de tenues pour tenir plusieurs jours, Sandra et ses employées les leur emballèrent et elles se remirent en route pour Bon Temps.

Elles passèrent par chez Bill pour que Sookie puisse y déposer plusieurs boîtes de vitamines B. Elle vit une mustang argentée garée sur le côté de la maison, et supposa que c'était celle d'Oliver. Il faudrait qu'elle soit confiée à Mina avant dimanche.

* * *

><p>Les trente-six heures suivantes ne furent qu'un tourbillon de préparation de dernières minutes et de valises défaites et refaites, de listes établies et changées et d'inquiétudes concernant la quantité de lingerie emballée, étant donné qu'elles ne savaient pas pour combien de temps elles partaient. Lorsque leur anxiété nerveuse ne leur permit plus d'attendre, dimanche après-midi, elles chargèrent la voiture de Sookie pour partir pour l'aéroport de Shreveport.<p>

Elles arrivèrent en avance dans leur hangar privé d'Anubis Air. Et contrairement à la dernière fois où Sookie était venue, le hangar fourmillait d'activité. L'avion était chargé de bagages, mais l'escalier mobile n'avait pas encore été installé, donc personne ne pouvait encore embarquer.

Lorsque Sookie gara sa voiture, une femme grande et fine portant une planchette les approcha. La femme avait le sourire d'une personne ayant des années d'expérience auprès du grand public. C'était une partie de son uniforme. Son sourire ne signifiait rien.

"Bon après-midi, mesdames," leur dit la femme d'une voix plaisante. "Puis-je voir vos identifications je vous prie?"

Sookie et Amelia tendirent leurs permis de conduire à la femme. Son regard voyagea des permis, aux deux femmes dans la voiture, à sa planchette. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sembla assurée qu'elles étaient bien qui elles disaient être et elle leur rendit leurs permis. "C'est un plaisir de vous avoir dans notre compagnie, Lady Northman. Et vous aussi, Mademoiselle Broadway. Je m'appelle Natalie et je serais votre hôtesse. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous afin de rendre votre expérience plus agréable, n'hésitez pas à me le demander." Natalie ouvrit la portière de Sookie pour elle et fit ensuite un pas sur le côté. "Vos bagages sont dans le coffre?"

"Oui," répondit Sookie avant d'aller ouvrir le coffre.

Natalie fit signe à l'un des hommes portant l'uniforme d'Anubis. Il attrapa un chariot à bagage et les rejoignit. "Lady Northman, si vous voulez bien me donner votre clé de voiture, je dirais à un valet de la garer pour vous." Sookie retira sa clé de son porte-clés et la tendit à Natalie. "Formidable. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer le lounge. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêt à embarquer."

"Les cercueils de voyage sont-ils déjà arrivés?" demanda Sookie.

"Oui. Votre époux et deux autres vampires sont dans le van." Natalie fit un geste de la main vers un gros van noir à l'autre bout du hangar. "Comme vous nous l'avez demandé, nous attendons le couché du soleil puis les cercueils seront chargé dans la soute à bagages pour qu'il y ait plus de place dans la cabine."

"Je vois," dit Sookie, et elles continuèrent à se diriger vers le lounge privé d'Anubis Air.

Le lounge était une pièce grande et confortable, décorée par trois sofas et plusieurs fauteuils. Aligné le long d'un des mur, une longue table soutenait quatre ordinateurs avec connexion à internet, ainsi qu'une imprimante/photocopieuse et un fax. A l'opposé se trouvait un bar complètement fourni, ainsi que le barman qui allait avec. Sookie et Amelia se commandèrent un verre et se mirent à l'aise pour attendre.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Eric apparut dans la pièce. "Bonsoir mesdames. Pouvons-nous y aller?" Et ils partirent.

La cabine de l'avion était décorée comme un petit café. A l'avant se trouvait douze sièges semblables à ceux trouvés en première classe, trois rangées de quatre sièges, deux de chaque côté d'une large allée. Au milieu se trouvait quatre banquettes, deux de chaque côté. Puis après les banquettes, l'allée s'élargissait, menant à deux longs sofas, un de chaque côté. Un mur séparait l'arrière de l'avion des sièges. Un bar occupait un grand pan du mur, et tout à gauche, il y avait une porte.

Dès qu'ils furent embarqués, Eric entraîna directement Sookie vers la porte. Elle menait à une chambre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour se déplacer, mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de faire une balade.

A peines quelques secondes plus tard, ils n'étaient plus qu'un mélange de bras et de vêtements et de jambes alors qu'ils essayaient de se déshabiller aussi rapidement que possible tout en gardant leur peau autant en contact que possible.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué," souffla Sookie entre deux baisers. Eric ne dit rien. Il était affamé, mais une fois qu'ils furent dans le lit, il commença à ralentir et Sookie en fit autant. Leurs corps prirent un rythme facilement.

Elle voulait tout de lui, elle voulait festoyer de lui. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait forcer sa bouche à quitter celle d'Eric. Pas encore. Sa langue dessina ses crocs et ses lèvres les embrassèrent ensuite. Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour lui offrir son cou.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement alors que ses mains massaient et caressaient tout son corps, descendant lentement jusqu'à ses cuisses. Le cœur de Sookie battait la chamade, mais il ne la mordit pas. Il glissa une main derrière son genou et le tira jusqu'à sa taille, le mollet et le talon de Sookie glissant le long de la jambe d'Eric pour s'enfoncer dans ses fesses parfaites.

Elle pouvait le sentir se presser contre elle, dur comme la pierre, alors que ses hanches pressaient légèrement contre elle. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de l'estomac d'Eric et ensuite plus bas, pour atteindre son but. Elle sentit les muscles tendus d'Eric se contracter encore plus alors que ses doigts agiles glissaient le long de son érection. Un petit bruit, presque comme un souffle, échappa à Eric lorsqu'elle commença à faire des vas-et-viens.

Il bougea pour essayer de la faire tourner afin que ses crocs puissent se plonger dans sa cuisse mais elle résista. "Non, mon amour," chuchota-t-elle. "Je veux te goûter d'abord." Elle poussa son épaule et il se laissa faire. Elle le tourna sur le dos et se coucha sur son ventre.

Elle s'abandonna à sa faim pour lui avec impatience, encouragée par les petits gémissements qu'il poussait en rythme avec ses gigotements et ses coups de reins. Sa langue essaya de mémoriser chaque millimètre de son sexe alors que ses lèvres le menaient à l'orgasme. Elle l'entendit murmurer son nom.

Elle sentit le dos d'Eric s'arquer légèrement et soudainement, il l'avait soulevé et retourné leur position. Il était au-dessus d'elle, la dévorant du regard. Il attrapa sa jambe gauche et la maintint du coude alors qu'il poussait sa jambe droite du genou.

Sookie attrapa son visage à deux mains et soutint son regard. Elle se redressa, l'embrassa une fois et lui dit d'une voix claire. "Je t'aime, Eric. Je n'aurais jamais personne d'autre."

"Min vackra Sookie," dit-il et il s'enfonça en elle alors que l'avion décollait. Pendant l'heure suivante, ils s'envoyèrent en l'air, dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

><p>Eric était assis, complètement habillé sur le lit défait, et il était en train de regarder Sookie se rhabiller. Elle se tourna vers lui et gloussa. "Tu es en train de me fixer," dit-elle.<p>

"J'aime te regarder et imaginer ce qui t'a fait choisir de porter chaque vêtement," admit-il, sans aucune honte.

Elle n'avait pas encore remis sa blouse. Elle portait un soutien-gorge et une culotte assortie. Ils étaient en satin rouge et des roses étaient brodées dessus. Le soutien-gorge était profondément plongeant. La culotte ne couvrait à peine plus qu'un string. Par-dessus sa culotte, désormais dissimulée à ses yeux, elle portait une jupe cintrée à la taille et qui s'évasait ensuite. Si elle décidait de tourner sur elle-même, la jupe remonterait jusqu'à ses hanches. Un dessin géométrique était cousu en rose au niveau de la taille, avant de descendre sur les côtés et d'encercler à nouveau le bas de la jupe. Le pull rose foncé qu'elle avait porté était encore par terre.

Sookie se redressa et tourna lentement sur elle-même. "Et à ton avis, pourquoi ai-je mis ces vêtements aujourd'hui?" lui demanda en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, donc s'il révélait quoi que ce soit par un regard ou un geste, elle ne voulait pas le louper.

Eric tendit la main vers elle et glissa un doigt sous son soutien-gorge avant de tirer doucement dessus pour la faire approcher. Il écarta les jambes et la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne contre lui. "Ça," il relâcha son soutien-gorge et fit courir ses doigts sur ses seins, traçant le décolleté que le soutien-gorge révélait, "c'est pour faire souhaiter aux autres hommes d'être moi."

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux, glissa sa main sous sa jupe et glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique de sa culotte. "Et ça, c'est pour me rendre heureux d'être moi."

Sookie ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. "Vaniteux, hein?" demanda-t-elle.

"Confiant, mon amour." Il lui embrassa la main.

"Et le reste?" insista Sookie.

"Pour inciter tout le monde à se demander ce que tu portes en dessous, bien sûr."

"Tu es un interprète de mode extraordinaire!" s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. Elle les glissa ensuite autour de son cou. "Et je t'aime plus que tout," dit-elle doucement en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
